A Change of Heart
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: After the failed coup of Ba Sing Se, Aang decides to give Azula a second chance. A decision that he would come to love and hate for what it does to him.
1. Prologue, Part I: The Bloodbender

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue, Part I: The Bloodbender**

***Ahem*** (Avatar Roku's voice) _PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…_

"Don't you see, Katara?" An old woman asked her while motioning to the field of fire lilies. "Everything. All life. Has water." She shifted her weight, and with a single motion, brought forth a massive amount of water from hundreds of flowers.

"It's a shame for the flowers though." Katara mourned at the now decaying fire lilies.

"Do not shed your tears for them." The old woman continued. "Never forget. Life will always find a way." She reached down at the decaying foliage, removed a seed from the middle of the flower, and let it fall to the ground. "Life always finds a way." She opened her hand, and Katara saw an orb of water form directly in her palm, letting it splash down onto the newly planted seedling.

"Hama, you created water from nothing?" Katara looked puzzled. Hama took hold of Katara's hand.

"Close your eyes." Hama instructed. "You can feel it, can't you?" Katara focused, and felt something she hadn't noticed before. "You can feel the trillions of droplets that pervade our existence. "Focus, and bring them all together."

Katara took in a deep breath, she could feel the air wrapping around her. It became heavier, gaining substance, and just like she had seen, a mass of water began to form in the palm of her hand.

"You are an excellent waterbender, Katara." Hama praised. "But there is another secret that you must learn. Meet me tonight, under the full moon. And I will enlighten you about the true power that we have." Hama bowed, and Katara returned the gesture. "Return to your friends, they will be ecstatic to hear of your new skills."

"Yes, Hama…Thank you." Katara waved goodbye as she returned to Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

…

"Wait…You what?" Sokka shot up from the bed he laid in. Katara nodded.

"Could you show me?" Aang spoke up. Katara nodded again, to his request. She held out her hand, focusing, the water droplets began to form, obeying her every command. An open smile stretched across Aang's face with glowing eyes. A fallen jaw, dragging down Sokka's expression.

Katara took hold of Aang's hand. The young Avatar felt a slight rush of heat to his face at the contact.

"I'll show you, Aang." She smiled, her own cheeks turning red. Sokka watched with a twitching eyebrow before falling back into the bed. Katara and Aang let out s whispered laugh as he turned away. "Close your eyes." Katara continued. Sokka marched his way out of the room.

"I'll go keep watch." His flat, heavy footfalls showed his mood.

"I wish I could see that." Toph laughed while waving her hand in front of her face. "But I'll catch you two later."

"Wait, Toph!" Katara stopped her.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong with Sokka?"

"He's just a little uneasy." Toph smirked.

"About…"

"About you two." Her smirk widened. "I'll leave you in private. Good luck with your _lesson_." They were taken aback by her comment, but watched her leave the room.

"Okay. Let's continue." Katara took a seat down on the bed, and invited him to follow. A smile across his lips, blood rushing to his face, he followed. She took a hold of his hands, and turned his palms toward the roof. "Close your eyes, and focus."

Aang took a deep breath.

"Feel the air around you." She instructed. "You can sense it, can't you? The water in the air." She loosened the hold on his hands. "Bring it all together." Aang felt it all flow towards him. The air that flowed became heavier, just as Katara had felt. And in his palm, an orb of water formed.

…

"I-I did it!" Aang's voice pierced through the door. Toph watched Sokka cringe when he heard the cry of victory.

"Relax." Toph laughed. "They aren't doing anything. So quit making up scenarios in your head."

…

"Hey! I'm just looking out for my sister!" Sokka's voice came through the door, causing an eyebrow-raising moment for the benders in the room.

"It's nice that he's thinking of me." Katara whispered. Aang still held the orb in his hand, smiling as it spun like the Earth.

"…You did it!" Katara wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh..Sorry." Aang felt the cold fabric on Katara's clothes as the water seeped into it. He cupped his hand and began pulling the water off the blue robe.

"AH HA!~" Sokka burst through the door. "I knew you were doing something!"

"Relax, Mr. Paranoia." Katara began moving her hand, and withdrew the water herself. Sokka blushed in embarrassment. Katara looked outside and saw the sun near the horizon. "Let's get some food, Hama will be back soon, to teach me the secret technique that waterbenders can only do during a full moon."

"I'll go get the food!" Sokka walked out of the room.

"And I'll go help out Mr. Hothead." Toph followed him.

"Good job, Aang. I'm proud of you." He smiled as he heard her speak.

…

The trees swayed with the wind, as the moon lit up the night sky.

"You can feel it in the air." Hama spoke as they listened to small creatures scurrying across the forest floor. She pointed to a patch of moonlight that streamed through the canopy. Katara saw a rat that froze as Hama's hand extended.

"Y-You're…" Katara watched as Hama's fingers commanded, and the rat began moving towards her. "…Controlling it?"

"It's known as bloodbending." Hama clarified. She eased her hand, and watched the rat spring free. "In the light of the full moon." She looked up. "We have the power to control the water within anything…And anyone."

"But, this doesn't seem…right." Katara was hesitant.

"Katara, listen." She turned towards her student. "The world does not consist of Right and Wrong. Yes, a balance must be maintained. But when you need to protect those you love, you need to ask yourself. Will you refrain from using your power, just because you feel it is 'Wrong'?" She looked again towards the full moon.

"You must have the resolve to do 'wrong' for the sake of what is 'right.'"

Hama brought her hand to Katara's shoulder.

"I know that our Elders always told us to believe in ourselves, to always do right, and that there is justice in this world." She bowed her head. "But that is not true. Life is more complicated than that."

Katara nodded.

"But remember…Life will always find a way." She motioned again towards the spot light. "Very well. Let us begin." Katara closed her eyes. "Focus again, and feel the water that flows within your target." She listened. And in her ears, rang the sounds of the life around her.

Another rat that stepped into the light, froze.

"Good." Hama waved towards herself. "Now, bring it here." Katara motioned again, the rat obediently scurried towards her. "As expected, you're a natural."

Katara practiced her technique until the dawn arrived, and the moon faded from view.

"You've done well, Katara. But the secret doesn't end there."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't need a full moon at all." Another rat scurried forth. Katara found her eye widening even further.

"Thank you for teaching me." She bowed once she regained her composure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**PUBLISHED ON: 7/20/2014**

I usually state a note on character ages: "Always assume characters are at least 21." But in the case of Avatar, I'm making an exception. No, I'm not saying that these characters are children. I'm saying you can make up whatever age in your mind. The ages of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, in fact, anyone, is irrelevant to who they are as characters. Despite the fact that it's rated **Y-7** (Ages 7 and up, in the U.S) the characters are thrust into situations that require them to act as adults. And that's how I see them.

In my entire life, there are only two series I had ever found worthy of purchasing: **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**, and **Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **The Legend of Korra** has brought me back to this wonderful series, with a phenomenal universe that has amazing history, and intriguing lore.

In fact, it's _better_ than most anime out there.

It saddens me to see that the franchise will forever be "for children" on Nickelodeon, as I imagine how much more they could have done if it were presented in a more mature audience.

Don't get me wrong though, I know for a fact that it wouldn't last had it been advertised for teenagers. Thank God for that. Thank God for those kids who kept it alive.

But most of all, Thanks to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko.

My children will watch this series when I'm an old man, and they will love it.


	2. Prologue, Part II: Before the Elements

******CHAPTER RATING: T (Language)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prologue, Part II: Before the Elements**

***Ahem*** (Avatar Roku's voice) _PREVIOUSLY, ON AVATAR…_

"Toph, you haven't seen Aang, have you?" Katara asked. Then froze as she realized what she had just said. "Sorry. But, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Toph replied.

"So, you've seen him?!"

"No," Katara hung her head in shame. "I meant, I understand what you meant." Toph shrugged. "But let me just check. She tapped her heel on the ground, and through the vibrations of the Earth, saw everything that scurried on the ground. "There he is." She pointed up towards a cliff. "He's sitting alone, probably meditating."

...

Aang sat atop a cliff, his legs crossed, hands at his sides. With deep breaths, he lost himself in the cold air of the mountain, his mind began to wander. His spirit began to rise out of his body. He felt free, as free as the air he bent. He was floating above the mountain itself, when a white light shone in front of him.

"You sought me out, and I come to answer your call." Roku answered in his harsh voice. Aang bowed to his former self.

"Avatar Roku, I may have to do something that I don't think I can."

"You mean..."

"I may have to kill him." Aang was blunt.

"Aang, I know that you want to keep your innocence, to keep you hands clean-"

"But the Fire Lord must pay for what he's done."

"Kiyoshi." Aang saw a woman dressed in her green robes, and golden crown. Her expression hidden by customary face paint of the Kiyoshi Warriors.

"Aang." Her voice was stern. "He has taken so many lives in his hundred-year war, hundreds of thousands have died by the command of one man. He must pay with his life. Justice must be served."

"I never faced the trouble that presents itself to you today." Another rough voice came.

"Kuruk" this time, Aang faced a man who was clothed in blue and white.

"But it is not our responsibility." He held his arms open to the other Avatars. "This is an obstacle that you need to face. You are the Avatar at this space in time. It is up to you to decide how to solve this world's problems, to bring balance once again."

"There is always another way." A soft voice echoed in the sky.

"Yangchen" He bowed.

"Avatar Aang." An airbender stepped into his view. Her hair, long, but her features, remeniscent of his own, showed a blue arrow, against a bare forehead that all Air Nomads had. "My time as the Avatar was filled with violence, I was willing to do whatever it took to keep the peace."

Aang felt a knot form in his stomach.

But there is always another way." She reassured him. "Like how the air flows, to find the easiest path, the clearest path, is never the only path." she pointed behind him.

The voices of the four Avatars merged.

"Seek us out, and we will come." His eyes opened, and somehow, he felt like Yangchen was still urging him to look ahead, pointing at Momo.

"Am I supposed to follow Momo?" Aang asked aloud. No answer came. But he felt a breeze urge him on. Momo stared at Aang, as if he was waiting. "I...guess that's a yes. Lead on, little buddy." Aang followed, as Momo led.

...

"... And, he's gone." Toph frowned. She tapped her foot on the ground. "Nothing. He must be in the air."

Katara looked up into the sky, her vision blurred, then two shadows appeared. They circled down, Aang landed, greeting the group with a smile.

"Hey everyone, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Sokka answered. "Food's almost ready too." He stared with anticipating eyes into the stew that hung over the open fire.

"Toph says you've been meditating." Aang turned to see Katara. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah." He placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Everything's great." His gaze shifted away from her.

"Give us a break, Twinkletoes." Toph's toes twitched a she stood with cross arms. "You don't have to lie to us."

"Alright." He took in a deep breath. "I asked the former Avatars if there was another way to defeat the Fire Lord."

"That's better!" Toph interjected.

"Anyway." Aang let a small smile take his expression at her comment. "I asked them, and they didn't give me the answer I wanted to hear."

"So…You have to kill him?" Sokka sighed. "How else can we make sure that O-zai's reign of terror is O-ver?" His sarcastic grin prompted looks of disdain from the others.

"But it's not all hopeless." Aang recovered. "Yangchen-" They looked at him, expecting clarification. "The last Airbender Avatar, told me that there was another way."

"How?" Katara replied. Aang shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I think…" He looked over at Momo. The lemur returned the same look of confusion, and began to rummage through his fur, before flicking a bug off of his finger. "I'm supposed to follow Momo…?"

"Maybe we should eat first." Katara offered. The knot in Aang's stomach disappeared, hunger taking its place.

"I've got you covered!" Sokka exclaimed. "Vegetable soup." He took a sip of the broth, and cringed. "Delicious to the Avatar…Bearable to the rest of us." Toph and Aang slammed their feet into the ground, creating bowls and spoons of hard rock. Katara extracted the water from some leaves, ran them over the utensils, and returned the liquid.

"Let's eat!" Aang smiled as stomach growled.

…

The glowing fire continued to glow in the night. Aang stared into the dancing flames, hypnotized by the red embers; his eyes, becoming heavy. He waved his hand, feeding air into the flames when they started to weaken.

He looked deeper into the firepit, his vision rugged from the smoke, and blurred as the heat distorted the image in front of him. His eyes focused again, and within the scarlet flames, sat a spark a blue that began to grow. It expanded until the entire fire was a dark sapphire.

In a surge, heat rushed towards him. His eyes stinging from the explosion, the flash of blue whipped his head back. Pain echoed through his temples as he opened his eyes.

_W…What was that?_

A purring sound breached the silence in his ears. The world returned to him, he found Momo lurking above him, green eyes glowing like fireflies in the moonlight. He sat up again, rubbing his eyes, and looked back into the now once again-scarlet flames.

"Ouch…My head." Momo tugged on his pants leg. "What is it, Momo?" The lemur purred again, looked back, began walking again, and then looked back. "Oh-Okay…Just give me a minute."

…

"Sokka…" Aang gently pushed his shoulder. "Sokka…"

"Hmm?" Sokka turned back to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Sokka, I need you to watch the fire. I've got to go." Aang whispered.

"Yeah." Sokka snorted. "Sure, when you gotta go, you gotta go." He turned and immediately began snoring.

Aang raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and then turned towards Momo. He motioned for the lemur to lead, and as he followed, he tossed a few logs of firewood into the still, dancing flames.

He didn't know how long he walked, but soon found himself before a large body of water. A single landmass sat on the horizon: a thick forest on a small hill.

"What do I do?" He asked Momo. The lemur drew a an 'x' into the sand. Aang nodded, feigning understanding, and sat down, he closed his eyes, and began meditating.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was rising, the orange dawn, growing. Aang opened his eyes, and fell backwards just as he had the night before.

"W-What the..." His eyes darted left and right "Momo?!" No reply came.

_The island looks bigger than before..._

"Momo?!" He cried again to no reply. In the place on a light purr, was a massive rustling. The ground rumbled, the water scattered with ripples across the surface.

Emerging from the lake, was what looked like a giant lion head, with the body of a turtle. Aang fell to his knees, his palms flat, his forehead digging into the sand.

"Great Lion turtle...It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Young Avatar." The Lion turtle spoke. "I have not seen your kind in 10,000 years." His voice rumbled, causing the leaves to shake. "You come seeking knowledge."

"Yes, Great Lion turtle. Can you help me?" He returned to his feet as he answered. The Lion turtle raised his paw, with two claws, he touched Aang's chest, and forehead.

_"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. From beginningless time darkness thrives in the void. But always yields to purifying light."_

A green aura emanated from the claws of the great beast.

_"In the Mythic age, we bent the energy within us, not the elements themselves. In your heart, you must be stout. In your mind, you must be steadfast. In your spirit, you must be unbendable."_

The aura began to fade. Aang bowed again as the Lion turtle retreated into the water, until it disappeared from his vision.

* * *

**A/N: **

**PUBLISHED ON: 7/21/2014**

I don't remember the last time I wrote two chapters so close to one another. I wanted to get the prologue done within a day, to write more, but it took longer than expected to get everything right. As of this note, everything is still in the air. The update frequency, the whole story, even the next chapter itself is only a idea...I don't just want to rewrite the last story arc. I want to change it in some way...I just don't know how yet.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Destiny

**A/N: **I'll try my best to not copy and paste the series. I'm going into this with the assumption that you (the reader) have watched the series, and will be skipping over some events as I retell my version of Azula's coup.

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Detailed Descriptions of Violence)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destiny**

"We've got to warn the Earth King! The coup could be happening as we speak!" Sokka whispered to the three people in front of him.

"We'll split up into two groups." An elderly man instructed. "You two, find the Earth King." He motioned to Sokka and Toph. "The Avatar and I will rescue your sister and my nephew."

"Don't let anything stop you." Aang added. "Everyone in this city is depending on us."

The impromptu allies nodded and split into their own directions.

...

Sokka and Toph ran towards the royal court, where they had last seen the Earth King. With each step, millisecond vibrations informed Toph of anything rooted to the ground.

"Sokka." She pulled him aside. "There's General How." She pointed upwards into an open room.

"We need to tell the Earth King, let's keep-"

"No wait-" Toph grappled his shirt and pulled him down. "There are others." Widening her stance, Toph began to root the sole of her feet into the ground, she began to feel the vibrations of the buildings. And everyone in them.

She drew her arm back and whipped out forward with a stomp into the ground. Debris fell from the roof of the General's home, followed by two Dai Li agents, dressed in green robes and hats. In the same motion, Toph brought her palm to the sky, it trembled as if she were lifting a boulder, and brought it down. The floor rose like snakes, and crashed down upon the two agents, binding them into the ground.

"General How! Behind you!" Sokka shouted. Three Dai Li agents leapt from the shadows, launching metal chains with earthen palms towards the General. Toph stepped again, pushing her arms in front of her, she paused.

Sokka was speechless as the chains stopped in mid air, before falling to the ground.

Inhaling, she held her arms there, before pulling them back, and forcing them out again.

The chains burst back into life, each one, returning to the one that threw it; striking each of them in the chest.

Toph felt the clash of three lifeless bodies collide with the floor.

"The Earth King is in danger. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation has infiltrated the city." Sokka managed through his exhaustion and astonishment.

"Follow me! We'll need to notify the rest of the Council of Five!" The General replied as if this was a planned exercise. "We still have a chance to stop the Dai Li!"

"We've got no time to waste, let's go!"

...

In the depths of the Earth, The Dragon of the West, with a small flame in his hand, walked alongside the Avatar. The calm atmosphere around the two was only interrupted when Aang extended the tunnel.

"Toph told us that you give good advice." Aang broke the silence.

"That is only one person's opinion, but what's on your mind?" Iroh replied.

"I didn't master the Avatar State. I needed to let go of someone I love...And I couldn't do it." Aang sighed. "Is it selfish of me, to not let her go? What if I can't protect anyone?...What if I'm not strong enough?"

Iroh didn't speak for a few moments.

"The responsibility of the Avatar was bestowed to you at a young age, too young of an age. An unfathomable obligation. A path that only you can walk. The path of the Avatar. " Iroh smiled. "Your choices are for no one to judge. As long as you make them with all your heart, you will have made the right choice." Iroh smiled. "For you are the only one who will walk this path, and the only one who will make these choices."

Aang nodded with a blank expression before he dug deeper into the Earth.

...

"I'm sorry." Katara's voice echoed through the small crystal chamber. "I guess I judged you too soon."

"No. You were right." Zuko replied. "I've done terrible things in the past."

"That scar that you have..." Katara whispered. Zuko ran his fingers along the swollen flesh around his left eye.

"It was given to me by my father." Katara moved closer to him. "The mark of the exiled prince, forever chasing the Avatar to restore his waning honor."

"Maybe I can remove that burden that you have to bear." In her hand, she held the small flask that contained the sacred water from the North Pole. She inched closer to him, and cupped his cheek with her hand.

…

A crash obliterated the wall behind them, shooting up dirt and ash.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as he stumbled into the cavern. She rushed towards him. He received her with open arms, and a smile.

"Uncle!" Zuko called to Iroh with as much surprise that Katara had when she called to Aang. Iroh embraced his nephew, a tear rolling down his cheek. "What are you doing here with the Avatar?"

"Saving you. That's what." Aang answered.

"Find a way out of here! We'll catch up with you!" Iroh instructed. Aang and Katara nodded, and took off into another tunnel. Zuko tried to scramble after Aang, but Iroh extended an arm, and restrained his nephew.

"No, Zuko. Think about what you're doing." He looked his nephew in the eyes. "It is time you realize that you do not need to achieve the goals that others have set before you. You must walk your own path." Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder.

"But Uncle...How can I-"

Another rumbling broke through the conversation. The bright gems that decorated the walls shot up, and pinned Iroh within them.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Frankly, I hope so, because this sight makes me sick." A familiar venomous voice rang. "Zuko...Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the great Fire Nation, a traitor."

Her cocky stride down the steps made his blood boil. At her side, stood four Dai Li agents.

"But that's not all I see. No." Zuko relinquished his guard, and remained attentive. "I see...A return to favor. A restoration of your honor, and father's love." Her arms crossed, her dark tone ringing in his ears. "Join me. Join me, and together we can bring down the Earth Kingdom."

"No! Zuko! Don't listen to-"

"TOGETHER! We can bring down the Avatar! Think of how happy Father will be. When you return home, you would have accomplished what your traitorous uncle could not have." Iroh saw Zuko wavering. "You will have done what the great Dragon of the West failed to do in 600 days. And Father will welcome you with open arms."

"Zuko! I'm begging you, look into your heart! The kind of redemption she offers is not for you! Not anymore! You are better-"

"You can return home." Azula's voice interrupted again. "After three long years in exile, you can come back home…A hero." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Join me, Zuko."

"You are better than this Zuko." Iroh's voice came again. He looked into Zuko's eyes, and could see that his words were mere whispers, compared to Azula's.

"The choice is yours." She finished before taking off into the same tunnel that Aang and Katara walked down, followed by the four Dai Li earthbenders.

…

"Where do we go?" Aang and Katara entered a massive room, covered in the glowing emerald crystals. A waterfall, feeding an artificial river within.

"Up there!" Katara pointed up towards the waterfall. From behind them, Aang felt the footstep of five figures.

"Look out!" Aang wrapped his hand around hers, and pulled her closer. He leapt into the air, holding her close, and spun into a cyclone towards the rushing river. Four earthen fists flew towards the Avatar, but were obliterated by the strong winds surrounding him. The air dissipated, and the two faced their adversaries with determination.

In a flash, Azula stepped forward, two fingers sending a crackling bolt of lightning towards Katara. A wall of water channeled in front of the both, and redirected the electric element into the river.

Aang planted a foot into the ground, and with a stern fist, sent a boulder towards the Fire Nation Princess. The four Dai Li agents scattered, and all launched stones towards Katara, only to be stopped by a wall of ice.

Shifting her weight, she channeled the water into tidal waves that overwhelmed the corrupt earthbenders. A ball of fire flew towards Aang; forming a ball with his arms, he launched a swirling sphere towards it. The collision spun the ball, spreading the flames into sparks.

Azula sent another fireball their way, only to be met by an large mass of water that spread a blinding steam through the room. She moved her hands again, and felt the water that engulfed the Dai Li freeze them in place.

Azula snarled as they found an answer to her attempts. An immense heat flew to her side, and a fireball crashed behind her. They looked towards the entrance of the room, Prince Zuko stepped forward.

In a pause, the four glared at one another. Time seemed to slow as they faced each other.

Zuko stepped again, sending another fireball towards Azula.

"Get out of here!" He called to the Avatar, sending more streams of flame towards his sister.

"Zuko! You scum!" She established her footing again. "How could you side with the Avatar?"

Zuko responded with more streams of burning flame. He watched with frustration as his younger sister found a way behind his every move. She let out another thrust of her fingers, and a streak of lightning flew past him.

Zuko's scowl was met with Azula's smirk.

"You never stood a chance." She muttered to him. The lightning crackled back, and struck Zuko, he flew towards her, gasping for air as she placed a foot on his neck. The odor of singed flesh entering her senses.

"Zuko!" Katara cried. Aang looked back, sending another wave of air that Azula dodged. She looked up into the air, and from the shadows, descended numerous Dai Li agents.

"Katara." Aang looked at her with regret.

"I'll keep you safe." She nodded, and gathered water into large whipping tendrils to hold off the Dai Li. Aang took in a deep breath, and created a small barrier between him and everyone else.

He sat, and began to meditate.

Her hands moved like a raging ocean. Every clear tendril under her control moved, swatting away any form of rock that flew her way. Katara threw out her hand, and clasped a tight fist in her palm. Her other hand, circling. A tendril grasped one of the Dai Li, sent him into the air, and crushed him between ice and earth with a crushing smash of bone and blood. She grasped another, and tossed him into his comrades, pushing through the steam, and mixing it with dust.

Yet more Dai Li agents appeared from the shadows, an endless stream of green, until she was faced with overwhelming odds. A light began to shine behind her. As the crystal prism opened, Aang floated to the sky, his eyes and tattoos illuminating the entire enclosure.

All conflict stopped. Katara looked up in amazement as the Avatar rose above her, as if the heavens were taking him.

Then, a crackle was heard. And time itself stopped. Katara saw him shudder, and fall down to the Earth. The lightning from Azula's fingers struck Aang. The impact burned his clothes, and scarred his chest as he fell into her arms.

Katara held him close, his head resting on her shoulder. She began rocking, as if she was holding a child in her arms. Her sobs echoing through the caves of Old Ba Sing Se.

"Give us the Avatar." Azula's voice spat again. "It's over." A devilish smirk across her blood-red lips. Katara's tears rolled down his scarred chest, she loosened her grasp, and let him slip onto the ground.

"Good." Azula grinned. "Dai Li, restrain the waterbender." She ordered.

No one responded.

"What's wrong with you all?!" She shouted. "Fine! I'll finish the job!" She raised her hand, but felt as if it was stuck.

"W-We can't move!" One of the agents cried. They looked over to Katara, the droplets from her eyes began to float. Katara rose to her feet, the robe she wore, stained in her own despair.

She raised her hands, and felt the veins in her victims contract. Screams of pain and terror followed her sobs. Her tears formed into ice shards, and she sent them forth.

Two agents fell to the ground, the ice piercing their necks, their blood, staining the green robes they wore. Katara looked on in anger and vengeance. Her fingers continued to dance. Members of the Dai Li continued to scream, their bodies contorting into unnatural shapes, their bones grinding into white ash, their blood, staining the river into a dark red. She looked back to Aang, his motionless body feeding her rage.

Before her, every Dai Li agent sat in a sea of blood, arms twisted, organs imploded. Katara's heavy footfalls approached Azula. She planted her foot ahead of herself, swung her arms up in an upward motion, and froze Azula in place with the scarlet ice.

"What are you going to do?" Azula still smiled. "Kill m-" Azula felt her throat closing with Katara's orders. Blood building around her larynx, air expelling from her lungs, and never returning.

"Yes." Katara mumbled, her hair obscuring Azula's fading vision. "You will not live to see tomorrow." She looked up, and in her eyes, Azula saw darkness unknown to even her. "But I'll make sure that you suffer throughout the entire night." Her fist closed even tighter. She watched Azula's eyes roll into the back of her head. A vengeful grin taking her expression.

"Katara, stop!" Sokka's voice reached out to her, her fist loosened, and Azula's unconscious head fell forward. He hugged her, and held her up as she fell to her knees. "Don't do this." He whispered. "Don't do this." Her sobbing overshadowed his words. With waning strength, she pointed to Aang.

He pulled her closer, and embraced her. Toph approached the two, with care, feeling the mass of bodies around her, followed by the Council of Five, and Iroh.

Zuko began to stir, his uncle rushed to his side.

"Uncle? What happened?" Iroh didn't speak, but sat his nephew up, and pointed towards the Avatar.

Silence permeated the colossal structure.

Katara brought him into her embrace again. She withdrew the glowing water of the North, it revolved around her palm, and dissipated into the scar that still ran across his chest. The lightning shaped scar did not disappear, as she waited for the Avatar to respond.

Nothing.

She held him closer, pleading to herself for a breath of life to escape his lungs.

Nothing.

Moments passed, and relief washed over her as he took in a deep, desperate breath for air.

His faded eyes, glowing as they met hers.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 7/22/2014**

**A/N:** Apologies for "You come seeking kntakesowledge" from chapter 2(That was embarrassing). My Nexus 7 doesn't like long words. Last chapter for now, it'll be more original next time.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A New Start

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language, Mildly Suggestive Sexual Situations)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Start**

_The Mighty, Fire Lord Ozai,_

_ The Earth Kingdom has been conquered. After weeks of besieging the stronghold, the great city of Ba Sing Se has fallen to the hands of the Fire Nation. The Great Wall could not stand the power of our great Nation, and its great Lord. The army stormed the city, and after a one-sided battle, we were victorious. Not even the infamous Dai Li could hold their own against us. After all of my failings, this victory over the city brings me honor._

_The Earth Kingdom has fallen._

_**The Avatar is dead**__._

_-General Iroh, The Dragon of the West_

* * *

"Done! What do you think?" Iroh smiled, pushing the ink-covered parchment towards his nephew.

"I think it's long-winded, and extravagant. My father doesn't like rambling." Zuko replied after running his eyes down the paper.

"Ha!" Iroh laughed. "You say that as if Ozai reads the reports himself." Iroh reached to his right and sipped at a cup of tea. "What else should I say?"

"Make sure you mention Azula and me. He would find it suspicious if we just disappeared." Zuko advised. Iroh nodded while taking another sip. "Oh, and don't forget to attach this to the Messenger Hawk's leg." Zuko removed a burnt piece of cloth from his pocket. "It's from his robe. Where Azula struck him."

"Good point." Iroh dipped the brush back into the inkwell. "You are a good advisor to this old man." He began to write on a new piece of parchment.

"I'm glad I could be of use, Uncle." Zuko pushed aside the flap and began to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?" Iroh spoke up as he watched his nephew. Zuko brought his head back into the tent.

"I'm going to check on the Avatar."

…

In soft candlelight, Katara opened his robe, revealing the wound that scarred his body. Her tears had dried since that day in the catacombs, but the fight to bring him back was still raging. He hadn't woken up since she saw his clouded eyes that day. She stood above him in her usual dress, a water basin next to her.

Her hands swayed in the air, a mass of water followed her command, it laid against his scar, trying its best to heal it with a glowing light. She scanned his body for any response, a twitch, or a deep gasp for air, but was only met with his soft rhythmic breaths, and a faint, steady heartbeat. He looked peaceful in his quiet slumber, but she couldn't imagine what kind of battles he was fighting to barely stay alive.

Two knocks interrupted the sound of his breathing. Katara turned to see the scarred Fire Nation Prince. He hesitated, bowed, and then entered.

"How long has it been?" Zuko whispered while moving to her side.

"I don't know." She replied, her hand still hovering over his bare chest. The scar ran deep, a crimson canyon, still carved into him. "I haven't been able to bring him back."

"I'm sorry." His head hung low. "I know that you, and the Avatar-"

"Aang!"

"W-What?"

"His name is Aang!" Katara could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that I wasn't close enough to him."

"You're right, you aren't close enough to him." She wiped away the tears with her forearm.

A long moment passed before either of them spoke.

"Why?" Katara broke the silence. "You've been hunting us for so long. Why did you decide to help us?"

"I took a deep look at myself." Zuko began. "And I came to realize that I have to determine, and walk down my own path."

"And what exactly is that path?" Katara asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know yet." Zuko shrugged."Destiny is a funny thing. That path is still before me. The destination, still unknown. "

"What are you, some kind of poet?" Katara joked.

"My Mother used to read books with me as a child, she would always recite poems that she loved." He answered.

"Do you have one in mind?" Zuko became flustered at her request. "It's fine if you don't..."

"The sun rises high. With love, we will find the light. Burn brightly with pride."

"That was beautiful."

"It was one of her favorites."

"I'm sorry... For how I acted before. I had no right to be so cold."

"No. No...I get it." Zuko whispered. "I messed up. I just hope that I can still redeem myself."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Katara cupped her hand on his cheek. "You still can." She picked up the wash basin, and stepped out of the room. "I'll be back. I need more water."

Zuko stood by Aang's side, looking at the one person he had chased for so long.

"You know, you were right, if this has been another life, we could have been friends...Maybe we still can." He was speaking to himself, but hoped that the Avatar could hear him, even in this comatose state. "There's something special about her." His hand ran across his left eye. "So for her sake, wake up." He waited until Katara returned before he stepped out.

...

"What are our options?" General How spoke to the other members in the Council of Five, the echo of his voice bounced off the walls in the massive meeting room. Sokka and Toph were invited to the meeting as a show of appreciation by the General.

"Without a doubt, we must dissolve the Dai Li." One of them spoke. "The once honorable organization has been corrupted by the traitorous Long Feng." There were more mumbles of agreement. "The great Avatar Kiyoshi founded the order, but centuries have passed, and the purpose has been lost."

"Agreed." Another spoke. "I believe that we should also direct effort to rebuild, and fortify the Great Wall. In case the Fire Nation strikes again."

Sokka raised his hand, the Council with raised eyebrows glared at him.

"Go on." General How invited.

"How about we set in a temporary government? Run by the five of you."

"Are you suggesting that we overthrow the King?"

"No! No... I'm just suggesting a simpler solution based on the situation. I know it's unthinkable, but it's only temporary.

" I agree." General How clapped. "Until we have rebuilt the city and restored order, the Earth King will once again, serve as a figure-head for the people." His suggestion felt as if he wanted to take control of Ba Sing Se. They stared at him with unease and suspicion.

"My Brothers! Do you doubt my intentions?" He reached into his back pocket, and produced a dagger. "Years ago, We made an oath together." He opened his palm. "We vowed to protect our precious King from any harm. We vowed to protect our beloved city until our dying breaths." He placed the danger in his palm. "On my own blood, I swear that I will never betray my Brothers, my King, or my Kingdom!" He ran the blade against his hand, letting blood spill onto the stone floor. The other Five nodded, and followed suit.

"For the Earth Kingdom!"

"Wow. Quite a motivational speaker, isn't he?" Toph whispered.

"Y...yeah. He sure knows how to get people riled up."

"What's that hitting the floor? Are they crying?"

"No," Sokka cringed. "They all cut their hands open to show How devoted they are. It's a literal blood oath. Nasty stuff."

"And still pretty cool at the same time." Toph smiled.

"...Yeah." Sokka replied.

...

In the darkness, he only saw the faint glow of red. No other color entered his vision. He blinked, and next to him, a shadow, even with the candlelight dancing, this shadow was unmoved. His gaze shifted again towards the ceiling, eyes unfocused, he leaned back again.

Lightning.

He shot up, grasping his chest that radiated pain. His eyes blinking, his heart racing.

Warmth.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer. Her voice was faint, but her words became coherent the more she held onto him.

"...Were so worried! Thank goodness that you're alive!" She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze with a clouded, confused glare. "Aang...?"

He didn't respond. As if he was still trapped within his own mind.

Then he blinked, and Katara saw his expression change, as if he had just experienced a revelation. He took hold of her shoulders, and pulled her towards him.

He embraced her in a warm kiss. Her soft lips calmed him. Her warmth brought him comfort, her presence brought him relief, her touch brought him ecstasy.

His lips pressed against hers. Katara found her eyes widening in surprise. It was aggressive, passionate, but dedicate, and affectionate. She accepted his lips, closing her eyes at the contact, her mind almost becoming blank at his embrace.

Her expression flushed in red, he clung to her again, his life depended on her. She felt his breath on her neck, chills running down her spine as he exhaled.

"I missed you so much, Katara." He looked into her sapphire eyes. "You were the only person in my mind as I sat in the darkness of uncertainty." He took in a deep breath "I never had the bravery to tell you, but now I realize I need to." She listened to every word he spoke. "Katara... I love you."

She was speechless. Every second of silence chipped away at him, uncertainty and regret filling his heart.

She pushed her lips against his again, holding him close.

"I love you, Aang." The words left her lips with a breathless passion.

...

"Aang! You're alive!" Sokka called out to the Avatar.

"We never thought you'd make it, Twinkletoes!" Toph smiled. Sokka shot an unseen frown of distain towards Toph.

"She doesn't mean that." Sokka recovered.

"I have Katara to thank for that." Sokka raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"What do you mean by that...?"

"Nothing...Well, she did heal me with her waterbending. That's all." Aang partly bluffed, and looked towards Toph. His nerves running as she smiled.

"Well...Okay. Anyway, where are you going?" Sokka brought up.

"I'm going to visit someone."

"Great, we'll go with you!" Sokka cheered.

"No, actually, I'd appreciate it I could just do it alone."

"Nonsense! We can-" Toph pulled him back mid-sentence, she shook her head. "A-alright. We understand."

"We'll catch you later, Mr. Avatar." Toph waved.

"Thanks, Toph." He turned and proceeded to the prison.

…

_Aang's First Visit_

He opened the door to a dark room, covered in steel, and earth; inside the cell, one prisoner. She sat with her back against the wall, staring into the metallic base of the cell.

"I didn't want to do any of this, you know." Her voice was softer than before. "I had no choice." She admitted. "Even you understand, don't you?" she asked him. "You're the Avatar." She stood and walked towards him. "You were born into a burden you had to bear." He listened. "I didn't want this. If I could start over." She turned, and stared out of the small window that graced her cell. "I would choose to be anyone else. Not this."

"And yet, you almost killed me." He revealed the scar on his chest.

"I was only doing what I had to. You've never seen how ruthless the Fire Nation could be first-hand…Never seen the cruelty of the Fire Lord." Azula turned to face him again; she leaned against the steel bars, her arms hanging through to him; her glowing eyes in deep contrast against her blank expression "He burned my brother. He attacked his own son!... Before you leave me to rot. Could I ask you a favor, Avatar?" She whispered. "Defeat the Fire Lord. For all of us."

He turned in silence, and left.

_Aang's Second Visit_

She turned when he entered, and he saw that the fire in her eyes was gone. Weeks of imprisonment had destroyed the will of the _ruthless_ Fire Nation Princess.

"I…I brought you something to eat." He slid the tray into long rectangular slot.

"Thank you." Her tone was broad, almost broken as she accepted the tray into her hands. She sat down, and stared at its contents. He felt that the food was quite good, to his surprise, but saw that Azula made no attempt to eat.

"Did you mean what you said before?" He asked. "About changing, and starting over."

"I mean everything I say." She poked at the bowl of rice with two chopsticks.

Aang stood, waved his hand, and the cell opened. Azula raised an eyebrow, but stayed motionless. He held his hand out, and pulled her up to her feet.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" her voice trembled.

"Close your eyes." He repeated. She had a chance to end him here, but she didn't strike him. He placed his thumb on her forehead; she leaned back at the contact, his eyes began to glow, the light almost beaming through the cell walls. The glow disappeared as time went on, and Aang looked into her eyes, forgiveness in his own.

"What did you do?" Azula whispered.

"You told me that you wanted a new start. That's what I gave you." Azula held out her hand, and felt nothing.

"I can't…I can't firebend anymore." She stared into the palm of her hand.

"I've granted you another opportunity to choose what you wanted from this life." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Make it the right choice."

"Wait...What do I do now?" He could almost see tears in her eyes.

"I'm leaving for the Western Air Temple in the morning. You can come with us, if you'd like. Your other choice is to sit in this cell...The choice is yours." He turned and began to leave.

He felt a tug on his robe, her soft voice whispering to him.

"Take me with you."

...

"We cannot agree to this!" One of the general's voices booked throughout the meeting hall. "This is the infamous Princess of the Fire Nation! We can't allow her to just run free."

"She won't be running free. I'll keep my eye her. You don't have to worry. I give you my word as Avatar." Aang replied.

"General Iroh! Surely you cannot agree to this?" Another voice came.

"I believe that we should trust the Avatar." He took a sip of tea. "If he believes that Azula has reformed her ways, I trust his judgment."

Aang's wide grin was met with disapproval.

"Fine. It's decided. The daughter of the Fire Lord will now be the responsibility of The Avatar."

Aang reached over to Azula's shackles, and with a wave, they broke into pebbles.

"Let's go." He whispered.

...

"You want to train the Avatar?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko bowed. Iroh laughed, and patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"If this is what you believe to be your destiny, then I cannot stop you." His smile growing even brighter. "I'm proud of you, Prince Zuko."

"I'll be back one day."

"I look forward to it."

A knock came at the door.

"Hey...Uh... Zuko. We're leaving soon, so... Are you ready?" Sokka's head popped into the room.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

...

Katara pulled him aside while the others gathered materials, and began stacking them on Appa. The odd one out was Azula, she stood alone. Silent.

"Aang, are you sure about this?" She asked him. "How can you trust her? Did you forget how she struck you with lightning? How can you do this?"

"Relax, Katara." Aang assured her. "She was dangerous before, but she can't bend lightning or fire anymore." He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Aang... I'm just worried that-"

"Don't worry Katara." His hand rested on her cheek. "It'll be okay. "

"Hey! I see you two over there! HANDS OFF!" Sokka's voice came from the distance.

Katara smiled when she heard his voice. She leaned closer and kissed his forehead. Heat rushed to his face, and a smile stretched over his lips.

"Come here, Aang!" Sokka grabbed the back of his robe, and pulled the Avatar with him. "Let's have a chat!"

Katara waved as Aang was dragged away by her brother.

…

"So... How's it like being blind...?" Azula asked.

"Eh. How's it like not being blind?" Toph replied. "Kind of hard to answer, isn't it?"

"Well, I just kind of wanted to know how you see everything."

"Everything gives off a vibration. Those vibrations tell me where everything is." Toph replied. "Simple." She felt another presence walking towards them. "Speaking of which. Sugar Queen." She pointed at Katara. "Meet Sugar Lips!" Her hands shifted towards Azula. "Later!" Toph ran off, knowing full well what was going down.

"W-What?" Azula asked, seeing Katara's steps outline a death march in the dirt.

"I know Aang took away your bending. But I still don't trust you after what you did to him!"

"I can't do anything to harm him anymore, so just relax. I promise you that I won't do anything-." Azula's throat began to close, she gasped for air as Katara constricted her veins.

"You're damn right, you won't do anything to him. You don't talk to him. You don't go near him. You don't touch him. Because if you do..." She tightened her fist, and Azula gasped for air again. "I _WILL_ end you."

Katara turned and left her coughing in the crowded street. Sitting among the dirt and gravel of Ba Sing Se. Azula felt a familiar, but almost forgotten sensation.

A smile.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 7/24/2014**

**A/N:**Finally! Finally I was able to produce something original. Oh, and I also wanted "Sugar Lips" to be "Sugar (some other 4 letter word)" but decided against it. I keep telling myself that I need to take a break…But I just don't want to.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. First, you need desire

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language, Mildly Suggestive Situations...?)**

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites. But I'm slightly saddened by the fact that there are only 3 reviews. If you have time, please leave one; let me know what you think of the story so far, it could alter the course of the narrative.**

**Thanks, and read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: "First, you need desire..."**

Aang watched a sunset sink on the horizon, sitting on a grassy cliff. Before him, a vast crevice, thousands of feet deep, thousands of feet wide, stained in a hue of orange. Rising to his feet, Aang tightened the grip around his glider, and leapt off the cliff toward the sun. He closed his eyes, and let the wind take him as he fell into the misty white blanket below.

"Aang!" Katara's voice faded above him as he fell. Chatter from the others fading with his drop. He altered the air flow around him, and began rising. Massive stone towers and spires hung off of the cliff he had just jumped from, and he knew where he was. After some time, he returned to his comrades.

"We're at the Western Air Temple." Aang tapped his staff into the grass "Everyone get on Appa." They turned, but Katara was stopped by a tug at her robe. "Except for you, Katara." He held out his hand, she accepted it with a smile, and a blush.

"Aang! Don't forget that talk we had!" Sokka shook his fist. "And you too, Katara! I've got my eye on you!"

"Calm down, hothead." Suki pulled him back down into Appa's saddle.

"Yip yip!" Appa roared as he took to the air: landing on the suspended platforms. Aang internally cheered when he heard the group's gasps of amazement.

Her hand still in his: his contagious smile spreading to her.

"What's this about, Aang?"

"I...I want to take you-" Her expression change stopped him in his tracks.

"Y-You what?!"

"No! N-not that...?" He looked at himself with shame. What exactly was the 'that' _he_ was thinking of? With a deep breath, he steeled himself "I want to take you...To the Western Air Temple, myself." He nodded, and bowed before her.

Katara laughed to herself as he recovered. Her fingers brought themselves to his chin and lifted his eyes toward hers. She came closer to him, and moved her lips to his. He closed his eyes in both confusion, and comfort.

She sucked the air he had just inhaled, right out of his lungs. Her breath fell upon his ear as she whispered into it.

"Of course, Aang. You can take me anywhere." His blood ran hot at her words, streaming wildly within his veins. Katara could feel the reaction in his body, a reaction that she decided she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Without a word, his glider opened, revealing what resembled a fan, as well as a tail, in the same orange that colored the sunset. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her elbows on his shoulders, and entwined her hands over his heart.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Ready." She replied.

"Okay. Hold on." Blood flooded his face as Katara wrapped her arms around him. He began to run, laughing as her screams of fear entered his ears. They entered the white mist, disappearing from everyone's view.

Katara trembled as her grasp around him tightened. Her eyes closed as the clouds engulfed them. The air was fierce as it pushed against her. She buried her face into the nape of his neck, trying her best to hold onto him.

As he careened toward the unseen ground, Aang shifted the air around him, and took an immediate turn upwards. Katara opened her eyes, they widened with the view of the temple.

"It's amazing!" She shouted.

"It's the Western Air Temple!" Aang shouted back while bringing them to a halt, he landed with a wide smile. Sokka stood, his face in a grimace, he walked toward the airbender, and grabbed his robe again.

"Come on, Aang! We need to have another chat!" Aang let Sokka drag him along, into the sanctuary.

"It's okay Katara." Aang shrugged. "We'll figure this out."

"You aren't figuring_ anything_ out! You're just going to listen!" A monumental door opened before them, and slammed right after they entered.

"Sokka...Wait, not so loud." Aang whispered.

"Don't interrupt me, Avatar. I know you've got feelings for my sister-"

"Sokka, not so loud. The echo-chamber is catching everything you-"

"BUT! I told you before. You're not doing anything! No kissing! No touching! No contact! You must understand what it feels like, right? Just back off!"

The door crashed open, an immediate fear ran down their spines, and embarrassment crept into their minds. A shadow stretched into the room, brought in by the sun at her back.

"K-Katara..." Sokka whimpered.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She spat in a whisper.

"I-I'm your brother..."

"Who I spend my time with is_ none_ of your business!" She pushed him aside and took Aang's hand. "Come on, Aang! Let's go!"

"Uh...Okay." Aang shrugged as Katara pulled him along. He watched his sister walk away with Aang in tow. Confused, frustrated, and remorseful.

"I think _you_ need to back off there a little bit, Sokka." Suki's voice echoed into the temple. She leaned in closer to him. "She's not stopping me from doing anything with you. So, just let them be."

"Yeah...You're right. I should go tell them I'm sorry."

"Not now...Later." She reached for his hand, and pulled him out of the temple.

...

Azula had not moved from her seat at the fountain; her hand still hovered in the water.

"How are you feeling?" Aang sat down next to her.

"It's strange." She looked into her palm, and brought it to her heart. "I just don't feel the rage that I used to." Her voice was emotionless, almost monotone.

"Do you...regret my decision to take your bending?"

"It's just...different."she stared into the distance as the words left her.

He didn't have an answer for her. He had no way to explain or comfort her; no understanding of the situation she was in.

"Aang!" Zuko's voice came from behind him. "Let's get training! Come on!"

…

Aang ran towards the sound of his voice. He turned a corner, and saw Zuko forcing him to a halt.

"We need to talk about Azula." Zuko whispered.

"I'm listening."

"What were you thinking?" He scolded the Avatar. "What possessed to believe that taking Azula with us was a good idea?"

"Well... I took away her bending, so she can't shoot firey death at us anymore!" Aang threw up his hands as if he was panicking. "How much of a threat can she be without it?"

"You don't understand, Aang." Zuko poked his head out of the wall, looking towards his sister who still sat motionless by the fountain. "Azula…she's not right in her head."

"How can you say that about your sister?"

"Because I know her, okay? She's always been cold-hearted, and calculating. Why do you think Ty Lee and Mai used to follow her around so much? Because she implanted fear into her friends, and forced them to do her bidding."

"Even if you say that, don't you believe in change?" Aang presented his plea. "She spent weeks in that cramped, dirty cell. When I saw her last time, she seemed genuine."

"You think that a few weeks in prison can change years of indoctrination?"

"Don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?" Zuko almost flinched at his question. "All I can say is that when I took her bending, there was a single moment that he could have taken to finish me off." He pointed to the scar on his chest. "But she chose not to."

"Of course she chose not to!" Zuko paused and peeked around the corner again. Azula still sat, unmoving. He calmed himself. "Of course she chose not to." He returned in a whisper. "Don't you get why she tried to kill you in the catacombs? Because you were in the Avatar State! If she had ended you there, the Avatar would cease to exist. If she had killed you in that cell-"

"Then the Fire Nation would have had to hunt down the Avatar again." Aang hung his head low.

"Exactly."

"So, what should I do?"

"We should take her back to Ba Sing Se immediately. As soon as we can manage."

"But they'll kill her there!"

"Yeah...I know."

"There has to be a more merciful way. Why can't we just give her a chance? It doesn't seem like she has any spirit left. She doesn't have any fight in her." Aang poked his head out of the corner. "I mean look. How, long has she been sitting there since we arrived?" Zuko looked up into the sky.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Think about it! That's you sister. Don't you feel at least a little worried."

"Of course I do." Zuko sighed. "Fine! Look, just be careful, then. Alright? Keep your guard up around her." Zuko whispered.

"I got it." Aang nodded.

"Let's get started then."

...

"Hey...Katara?" Sokka's voice came from behind her.

"What?" Her voice seemed harsher than she had intended.

"I want to say...I'm sorry." He bowed. "I was wrong. I have no right to tell you who you can spend your time with. Please, forgive me."

Katara took in a silent breath. Sokka's fear rose with her silence.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, Sokka. " she hugged him. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. I was a fool."

"Don't worry about it, Sokka. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you. I promise that I'll be less oppressive from now on."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Are you two done?" Toph's grinding voice came.

"Yes." Katara laughed.

"Then let's collect this water and fish so we can go back. We're all hungry!" Appa roared in agreement.

...

"Nothing." Aang watched the smoke from his firebending attempt failure disappear before his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked aloud. "Why can't I make any fire?!" He fell onto the ground, holding his head in his hands while shaking it.

"You were able to firebend before. What happened?" Zuko asked.

"I...I don't know. My mind must be somewhere else...?"

"Well, focus!" Zuko's commanding voice was punctuated by Appa's landing that shook the temple grounds.

"We're back!" Sokka exclaimed while sliding down the flying bison's tail. "And we've got fish, and water, and even vegetables for the resident vegetarian Avatar!"

"...And firewood!" Suki added.

"And a firepit!" Toph stomped onto the ground, leveling it into a deep circular hole. Zuko looked over to the three, their gazes obviously waiting for something.

"...And fire." He brought his open palm, flame in hand. The three cheered, and Zuko felt a light smile.

"Hey, Aang. How did your firebending training go?" Katara's voice reached his ears.

"Not so hot." He answer back.

Sokka's laughter annoyed them both.

"Good one, Aang!" He shouted.

"It's alright, Aang. It just takes time. You'll get it eventually, just like the other elements."

"Yeah, I know." He took a deep breath. "It's just frustrating, I don't know why I can't do it."

"We'll figure it out eventually." She rested a warm hand on his back. "Now, let's go eat."

...

"I brought you something in case you were hungry. You haven't moved from that spot in a while, so here." Zuko handed Azula a bowl of fish, swimming in a dark broth. "It's not like how we used to eat at home." He chuckled. "But it's something to fill your stomach."

"Thank you, Zuko." Her grasp was delicate as it wrapped around the warm earthen bowl. "It smells terrible." She scowled.

"It's bearable." He watched her take a sip, cringe at the taste, and set the bowl down.

"I'm not _that_ hungry." She spat.

"You'll grow used to it." He laughed, expecting a cruel or witty remark, but received nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I can help the Avatar. With his firebending."

"Yeah, how?"

"Tell him to meet me tonight. I need him alone." She looked over at Katara as she spoke.

"Why not just tell him now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The waterbender thinks that I'm going to try and hurt him." She Sighed. "She doesn't trust me."

"Well, it's certainly not difficult to understand her position." Zuko nodded.

Azula scoffed at the comment.

"Alright. I'll tell him."

...

The flames began to die in the night. All were asleep, except the Avatar, and the former Fire Nation Princess. He staggered into her room, cautious, and uneasy.

"You said you could help me?" He mumbled.

"I may have a solution." She invited him to take a seat next to her on the stone bed. The moonlight cast his shadow into the room, where it melded into the darkness. She looked up at him, the same moonlight shined in her eyes, letting loose a bright golden glow.

An almost hypnotic glow.

"What do you need me to do?" He shook his head to try and regain his composure. She opened her hands, a nervous smile across his lips, he placed his hands into hers, and it felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through him.

"Focus. Close your eyes." Aang took a deep breath as she spoke. "If you want to channel fire, you'll need to attain the mindset of a firebender." To his surprise, her voice was soft, and calming.

_Just like the time Toph was training me._ He thought to himself, and took in another breath.

"The first thing you need to have to be a firebender is desire." Her soft hands closed around his. "To feed the fire in your heart, you must feed your greatest desire. What do you want most?"

"I want…" He drew out a long breath.

_I want…Katara. I just want to be with Katara. I don't want anything else._

A warmth built in his hands, and a small flame formed in his palm.

"You did it." She smiled. He opened his eyes, and saw the fire in his hands. "Keep the desire in your heart, and you will be able to firebend."

He was speechless, but she was right, he held the element in his hands.

"If you want to learn more, you know where to find me."

He was unsure of what to make of her offer, but he bowed, and walked out the door.

_What else was there to learn?_

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 7/30/2014**

**A/N: What do you do when you want a character's intentions to remain unknown?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Then, you need passion

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually Suggestive Situations, Sexually Suggestive Dialogue)**

A/N: As a reader of my own fan fiction, and when comparing it to my other stories, I have three words for myself: _"That took FOREVER!"_

This chapter turned out longer than I could have imagined, and longer than I planned. I promise that I'll try to keep them shorter. I personally don't like reading long chapters because they seem to drag on for too long.

I apologize in advance.

**Special thanks to Malevolent Dark Reflection, Kingg6, and Akatsuki Leader13, for the praise, and the criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Then, you need passion..."**

He turned and began to walk out of her room, just as he was about to feel the night's cool breeze, he heard her voice.

"Avatar." It was stern, but not hostile. He turned to face her. "Don't tell the waterbender about this meeting."

He nodded.

"Goodnight...Sifu." He thought he saw a faint smile, but shrugged it off before he bowed and continued to his room.

…

With only a few hours of sleep, he found eagerness that he thought was gone. With a focused breath, he saw the sun's rays peaking over the cliff; he could feel the sun, the power, the fire in him.

"Up early, aren't you?" Aang heard Zuko.

"I used to wake up like this all the time." He replied with a grin. "Morning meditations."

"Really?" Zuko took a seat next to him."So, how'd it go?" He whispered.

Aang took a deep breath, held open his hand, and presented Zuko with a dancing ball of flame.

"How'd you do it?" Zuko continued.

"Desire." Another breath exited his lungs, his mind focused on his one desire. "That's what she taught me."

"She taught you well. It's the same thing that Uncle taught me." Zuko smiled as he recalled the lesson.

"Do me a favor?" Aang looked over to Zuko.

"What?"

"If Katara asks, tell her that you taught me."

"Right."

...

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka extended his arms to his sides and yawned as his muscles extended. The sun was higher now; he looked around and saw that everyone was already awake.

"I thought you were the one who was always ahead of schedule." Suki offered him a cynical look. He replied with misery in his eyes. "Relax." She cheered. "I was only teasing."

He laughed it off, and walked out in shock.

"What happened to the food?! A tipped bowl sat near the cliff's ledge, a brown, pungent stain spilled against the rock.

Sokka looked over at Azula.

"What?" She replied, offended. "You think I did that?" A silence followed. "So what if I did?" Her flat, careless, and confident tone made him grind his teeth. "That mess you made last night was disgusting." She continued.

"So what do you, _Fire Nation Princess,_ suggest we do?"

Azula rose to her feet. Her confident stride weakened his stance.

"Do you have a brush?" Toph slammed her foot into the ground; Azula caught a stylus, and nodded at the blind earthbender. "And a piece of paper?" Toph shrugged, smacked the floor with her foot again, and produced a thin tablet of stone. "Good enough."

"What's this?" Sokka asked.

"What's it look like?" She mocked "Bring those ingredients, and you'll be thanking me tonight on a full stomach. It shouldn't cost much."

"...Fine." He took the list into his hand, and felt the jingle of silver coins on his belt. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go!" Suki shouted. Appa roared, and Toph nodded.

"…This better be as good as you say it is." Sokka spat. His eyes as sharp as daggers as they peered at her.

"It will be, now get moving." Azula spat back, her gaze was even sharper than his.

They shot nasty looks at each other until Sokka turned towards Appa.

"Yip! Yip!" The sky bison took off at the command.

…

"I knew you would figure it out." Katara watched the flame that moved in Aang's hand. "I'm proud of you." She hugged him, her warmth eased his nerves.

"Thanks Katara." He whispered, returning her embrace. He opened his eyes, and saw Zuko, arms crossed, looking towards them. "I think Zuko's waiting for me." _Damn it._ He flinched.

"O-of course." She stuttered with a flushed face. "I'll see you later."

"Y-yeah." His head hung low as he walked towards his trainer.

...

"So, she taught you how to get your hands on fire." He spoke with a harsh tone. "But let's see how good you are at using it." Zuko drew his hands into fists, gauntlets of flame surrounded them.

He lunged forward, sending a fireball towards his pupil. Aang planted his feet into the ground and moved to dodge the projectile. But it vanished before his eyes as Zuko opened his palm, and shot forth with a kick.

Aang brought his hands to his head, blocking the blow with his forearms. The force of the attack sent him skidding across the stone ground, where he caught himself in an air pocket along the wall of the temple.

"Come on, Avatar!" Zuko shouted. "You can't run forever! What did you learn about being a firebender?" Aang pictured in his mind the image of what he wanted. The only thing he wanted. The only person he wanted.

Zuko lunged again; Aang leapt up, planted his feet into the wall, and launched himself towards Zuko. In an instant, Zuko ducked the human fireball just hurled at him, and fell to the ground. The searing heat forced his eyes closed. When he managed to get back onto his feet, Aang was gone.

A cry of victory came from behind him, Zuko flinched at the incoming flames, but nothing struck him.

"Huh...?" Aang gasped, with a leg sweep, He brought the Avatar flat onto his back with a crash against the stone floor. "What happened?" Aang asked as Zuko offered him a hand.

"It looks like you can't actually use fire yet." Zuko observed. "But you'll get there eventually." Zuko offered Aang a hand.

_To do that...I'll probably have to see Azula again tonight._ He sighed. Both in slight anxiety, and oddly, he felt...in anticipation.

...

"Zuko. I need to talk to you." Azula called to her brother. She invited him to sit down next to him.

"What is it?" He sat down next to her.

"Your sparring session with the Avatar was impressive." He saw what he believed to be a smile. A genuine smile across her lips. "I know you aren't trying to capture him anymore, so I need you to deliver another message to him."

"Sure." He felt conflicted with her insulting compliment.

"I know of an herb on the coast." She looked towards the white mist, and brought her eyes to the horizon. "It can help him with his training. I need him to take me down on his glider."

A long silence broke the conversation.

"Fine. I'll tell him." Zuko let out a breath. "But before that, answer a question for me."

"What is it?"

"Why do you care so much about helping the Avatar?"

"I know you have little reason to trust me." He thought he heard regret in her tone. "I guess the reason why I've been such a...a heartless bitch." She sighed. "Was because I was jealous, I always thought that she loved you more."

He didn't know what to say.

"I was never brave enough to tell you, but the day you received that scar...I felt a part of myself...Disappear." She placed her hand over his left eye.

"Do you really feel that way?" His voice was cracking, and he saw a sight he'd never thought he'd see.

She was crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "It took long...Far too long, for me to realize this." She took a breath. "But Father must be stopped, after all he's done to this world, after all he's done to our family. And now I realize that I must help the Avatar do so."

He sat silent, and then held out his arms, and she accepted his embrace.

"I've changed my way." He tried to comfort her. "I know you can too."

...

"He what?!" Katara's voice echoed through the cliffs surrounding the temple.

"Look, I'll be honest with you." Zuko pleaded. "I didn't teach the Avatar how to hold fire, Azula did."

"If she hurts him..."

"Look, I'm sure she was serious about helping him. Something has changed in her."

"IF she hurts him..." Worry rushed through his veins as her eyes met his. "I will end your entire bloodline with my own bare hands, do you understand?"

"I promise you." He gulped. "She won't do anything."

...

"So... What are we looking for again?" Aang landed on the white sand of the coast. Azula caught herself on her feet as he came down.

"The Blue Dragon Lotus." Azula answered. "It should help you focus on our next lesson." They walked across the shore, footsteps dragging along the white sand.

"Zuko never told me about any herb that could help me with training."

"He doesn't know about it." She eyed the inner foliage of the shore. "Being exiled will do that." She turned towards a palm tree, and looked at its roots. "I learned things that he didn't."

He nodded his understanding while she reached down and pulled a flower with azure petals.

"We can brew this into a tea, but first, we need to dry out the petals."

"On it." Aang created a small pothole in the sand, a stone grill with rock, and held his hands underneath it. "We can do it this way." He smiled.

"Why don't we just make a fire?"

"I can control the heat better this way." He motioned for her to place the flower onto the grill. She tore off the petals and laid them down.

"It's going to take a while." She added.

"I can wait."

Minutes of awkward silence passed before Aang decided to speak his mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."Azula answered.

"Zuko told me that you said you wanted me to stop the Fire Lord."

"What about it?"

"Well it sounds like you're serious about this. And I was wondering..." He rubbed his neck as he spoke. "Why did you give Sokka such a hard time this morning?"

"I had to." She admitted. "I always need to be strong. Even when I'm not, I have to act like I am. If I don't, people will see it as a weakness, vulnerability. And I can't let everyone see that."

"You don't have to be like that anymore, you're with us. You can be yourself."

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Her eyes were still glued to the blue petals as they began to compress. "Besides, if I can't even trust myself, how can I expect anyone to trust me?"

"Well...for what it's worth, I trust you." He smiled. The flame in his hand growing as the words left him. He shook his head, the flame weakened, and he refocused. "Uh... Yeah, so, is it done yet?"

"Soon." She whispered.

...

"Moosehog leg, garlic, green peppers, salt, onions, carrots, squash, cilantro, parsley, basil, rice noodles, white rice. What else was there, Suki?" Sokka tore through the plastic bags.

"No, I-I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Alright, Princess! Let's see how good your food really is!"

Azula pushed through him and scoffed at his insolence. She placed the large bowl onto the ready-made fire and began cooking.

"I'll show you how they make it at the royal palace." She grinned.

…

"I know you're worried, Katara. But believe me when I say that I'll be fine." He tried his best to reassure her. "It's thanks to her that I can do this." His hand opened to a fiery palm.

"Aang, I'm just worried about you. I spent weeks trying to heal you, and-"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss.

"I haven't told anyone this. But I'll let you know." Blood rushed to his face. "There's only one thing... One person that gives me the ability to produce this fire." The flame grew larger, and brighter.

"Aang, you're not saying..."

"You're the one who keeps this small flame burning." She moved forward, and met his lips with hers again, pushing him up against the wall.

"Her guys! Come try this! Azula's cooking is-" Sokka's head ducked into the room. "-great..." He raised an eyebrow. His sister while they stood next to each other with forced smiles and embarrassed looks. His head tilted, and the retracted out of the room.

"He ruins everything." Katara whispered.

"It's okay." He stepped forward. "Just…Take my hand." She blushed, and accepted.

...

The night was still, filled with the same air from the previous. The same moon shone in the sky. The only warm lights came from the main campfire, and the small brazier in Aang's room.

Her steps were quiet, but to his ears, it was as if she was stomping in the echo chamber. The crackling flames continually played in his ears until he heard her voice.

"Are you ready for your second lesson?" Her voice, just as soft as the sheets that lined his bed. He looked up, and met her golden eyes, the reflection burning a dancing fire within them. In her hand, a steaming cup of tea.

"Is that...?" Azula nodded to answer him.

"Drink it." She ordered. "It's hot, so be careful." He took the cup from her hand, and sipped at it until he found it bearable, then he drank the entire cup.

She sat down next to him.

"Now, you're next lesson," The tea brought warmth to his chest, a warmth that spread through his body. "After you have desire, you need something to drive you to that desire. You need passion."

"The monks taught me to leave behind all attachments." He whispered back. "To learn how to let go."

"Do you really want to let go?"

"No..." He had to admit.

"The air nomads had their way. You are an airbender. But more so, you're the Avatar."

He took in a deep breath, meditating on her words.

"To be a firebender, you need passion..."

Something felt strange. The warmth was comforting, but he felt lightheaded. He closed his eyes, and confusion took over as he lost all focus of the world around him.

...

"And you need to show your passion." He heard her speak.

"Katara...?" He whispered before she silenced him. He felt her lips caress his. He focused, and looked into her deep, sapphire eyes.

"Yes, Aang. It's me." He watched with awe, admiring her caramel skin as her robe dropped to the ground. "Show me, Aang." His heart was pumping. "Show me how passionate you are." Her tongue moved against his, taking his breath with her embrace.

Katara bit down on his lip, sending a soft shock across his nerves, and laying him onto his back. Her hand ran down, across the crimson scar on his chest. She opened his robe, letting it fall to his sides.

"I'll show you a secret." Her breath ran hot against his ear; her hand hovering over his pelvis. With a teasing tug, she pulled down his pants while moving her other hand; heat built in his core as she continued.

He let out a breath with a weakened expression while feeling the blood flowing in his veins. The blood flowing into his growing erection. He shivered with her touch, feeling every finger come into cool and shocking contact with him. Through deep breaths, and shallow moans he could feel his heartbeat in her hand. Her grasp sending thunder roaring through his temples.

"K-Katara...Wait..." He cried out, she moved again to silence him with her lips. And with a wave of her hand, he felt his arms shoot up above his head, immobilized. She continued, caressing him, pushing him ever closer to his limit.

"How's it feel?" She whispered into his ear, he squirmed with her flirtatious tone, and provocative words. "Are you close?" He nodded, his mind blank. "Then, go ahead."

Aang's muscles tightened and his back arched. the frantic breath he took in was sucked out of his lungs when Katara moved again, caressing his tongue with hers. She released her enticing grip, and electricity surged through him as he climaxed.

With all his strength gone in a single moment of ecstasy, his muscles loosened. He fell flat on his back, and hung by the force that restrained his arms.

"What do you want most Aang...?" Her voice trailed off in his ears.

"I...I want..." Shallow breaths interrupted him. "I want you, Katara." She waved her hands, and his arms fell to his sides. He rested on his elbows, watching as Katara disrobed further. She kissed him again, her lips tasted different, her kiss was sweet, like the morning dew of a firelily.

"Show me, Aang. Show me how passionate you are." She whispered and moved to straddle him. Despite his exhaustion, she manipulated him again with a single command, and new life came to him.

She held him with one hand, her other, resting on his chest. They both let out soft moans when she began to descend. Chills shot up his spine when he felt her.

Worry rose in him as she flinched at a brief pain, before pleasure moved to take her. He began to speak, but threw his head back in euphoria, feeling himself move deeper into her.

"A-Aang!" she cried out, and took him in entirely. With a gasp, any thoughts he had hopes of expressing disappeared. Katara began to move her hips, moving in a circular motion. He felt his climax building up again as she cried out in pleasure.

She collapsed under the wave of bliss that took her. Feeling him inside her while her muscles shuddered with the ecstasy of her own climax. He accepted her into an embrace, and held her close. Aang felt Katara's breath, dissipating on his ear as they held each other.

"I love you Katara." He whispered through shallow breaths.

"I love you, Aang." She kissed his cheek, and in a quieter voice, added:

"...And if you love her like that, she'll love you, too."

His stone-grey eyes met her azure-infused eyes, and in them, he saw something that was never there before.

Lightning.

* * *

******PUBLISHED ON: 8/3/2014**  


**A/N: **You are gonna hate me. I'm sorry.


	7. Finally, you gain victory

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually Suggestive Situations, Sexually Suggestive Dialogue)**

**A/N:** I said that I would try to keep these chapters short(er). But when the ideas just keep dripping in…The pool just builds, larger, and larger.

Thanks to all the reviewers for taking time to post their comments and critiques. I've said this before, a long time ago, but I'll say it again. When I wake up in the morning and see that I have notifications from Fanfiction, Wattpad, or AO3, I start the day off with a smile.

So, thank you, especially to those who come back and continually share their thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Finally, you gain victory."**

_"If you love her like that, she'll love you, too."_

_Lightning._

Aang shot up from his bed, clutching his chest with desperate gaps for air. Sweat rained from his pores, and heat ravaged his body. He flinched at the stinging from the scar on his torso. His eyes widened as he realized that his robe was open. _Oh no._ from the corner of his eye, he saw something that made his heart stop.

A cup of tea, spilled onto the table.

_It did happen. _He turned to the head of the bed, and shame washed over him.

Hanging on the wall, there was golden hoop, a cultural symbol of the Air Nomads used ward off evil spirits. Hanging from that symbol, was a faded red cloth; and on his wrists, stains of crimson.

_No way._ He shook his head. _How could I have let it happen? What's wrong with me?_ Thoughts began to fill his mind, running wild; racing as he tried to rationalize, reason, and even deny the fact. He didn't want to believe it, and in anguish buried his face in his hands.

_How could something so wrong...Feel so..._

With his hand still clutching at his heart, he felt a liquid coating his palm. A sharp pain seared across his chest and ripped at his nerves.

The wound had opened.

Panicked, he tore his robe, and pressed the orange fabric against the scar. Limping to the door, he called out to the one person he needed most.

"Katara." He coughed, and felt the red stream dripping down his lips; a few more steps, and heard her call his name before the world went black.

...

"Aang!" She rushed towards his call as he staggered out of his room. She watched as he fell to the ground with his hands clasped around the orange fabric. A deep scarlet began to spread throughout the cloth.

Toph called to the Earth, and created a platform to lay down the unconscious Avatar. Sokka rummaged through bags before he found a roll of bandages.

"Hold him up!" He instructed. Katara and Suki supported Aang on their shoulders as Sokka began wrapping the bandages around the open wound.

"We need to get somewhere with water!"

"This way." Toph pointed towards the monumental doors that hid the inner sanctuary.

The group nodded, and followed the Earthbender. Zuko lead the way, lighting the path with the fire in his hand.

"Right!" Toph directed. The vibrations of her steps mapped out the rooms of the temple. "We're almost there! Left!" The vibrational feedback was getting stronger, returning to her with force as they closed in.

Katara could hear the noise growing. It began as a tapping, like a faucet. The faucet became a stream. And as they approached the door with light streaming through its cracks, the stream turned into a waterfall. Toph stepped back and thrust her hands forth. The stone doors roared as they opened.

The doors lead into a massive underground cavern. Glowing crystals hung from the roof of the cave. The shine of the surrounding cliffs beamed into the stone halls, revealing how dark it had been. When their vision settled, they saw a magnificent waterfall, hundreds of feet tall. The water flowed from an opening in the cliff face, and collected into a pool in front of them.

"Quick! Toph, make a bed for him!"

"On it!" With a slam to the ground, a bed appeared near the edge of the pool. They laid his body down, making sure to not drop him on the hard stone. Katara summoned a mass of water with her hands, and hovered it over Aang's chest.

The blood that stained the bandages washed away as Katara continued to work on him. She held her head low, her eyes, hopeless.

"Katara." She turned to see her brother's reassuring smile. "You've got this." He nodded. "You can bring him back." She nodded, refocused, and continued.

...

"Here." Toph pointed to the wall. Zuko let loose sparks from two fingers, and lit the wall-mounted torch. They walked a few more paces. "Here." And did the same.

"Is there anything else worth noting?" Suki asked. "That room back where Aang and Katara are is amazing. What else is there?"

"There are hundreds of rooms within this place." Toph turned, and entered the darkness. "Here." She pointed, and Zuko set fire to a brazier that lit up a room meant for a single disciple.

"Looks pretty comfortable." Sokka noted. "At least we don't have to sleep outside anymore."

"That's not all." Toph added. "There's one that identical to it. Only smaller."

"You mean…" Sokka gasped. Toph walked a few yards and opened the stone door. The glow of the crystals were faint, but the room was the same, a waterfall fed a small pool at the base of the room. "I can take a bath?!" Sokka's voice echoed through the cavern.

He ran towards the pool, shedding his clothing along the way, before he stopped.

"…I get to take one first." He gazed at their confused looks. "Actually, Toph. Why don't you create a wall?" Toph followed his advice, and separated the pool into two halves.

"Suki, Toph, Go to the other side. This is the_ Men's side_."

Her foot clashed with the ground, and with a fist she directed the marble to move, pushing Sokka into the pool of water.

Toph turned and began to exit the room.

"Damn it, Toph! What was that for?" He spat while stepping out of the pool. Sokka looked up to see Suki with a grin. She placed a single finger on his forehead, and pushed him back. He fell, crashing onto the surface of the water again, and rushing to bring his head back up.

"And here I thought you _wanted_ to share a bath with me…" Suki retracted her smile. "I guess not."

"Wha~? Wait! Suki!" She turned and began to exit the room. "Toph! I change my mind, take this wall down!" He crawled out onto the floor, his clothes, dark and soaked, the two walked back into the fire-lit halls, ignoring his every plea.

"You…uh…Want me to dry you off?" Zuko asked with flame in hand.

Sokka sneered at the offer.

_I'm the one who's supposed to be funny._

…

"What?" Azula spat towards Katara. "Why do you keep starting at me like I'm going to kill you? You don't have to hide anything."

"I would end you right now if Aang wasn't hurt." Katara's tone was low.

"You think I hurt him?" She asked. "Sure, I may have originally struck him, but I _did not_ do this." Azula shrugged and walked up to him. "Why would I attack him? He gave me a new life." Azula moved her hand towards him.

"I said don't touch him!" Katara smacked Azula's hand away from Aang. "If you hadn't shot him in the first place this wouldn't be a problem."

A tangible silence came after Katara's words echoed through the cavern.

"You're right." Azula's weak answer chilled the anger within Katara. "I did apologize to him. And he accepted. But you must know that he was the first one to accept me for who I am." Azula pleaded. "Think about it. Why would I kill the only person in this group of rebels that trusts me?"

Katara didn't have a reply

"I swear I've changed." Azula shrugged. "What do I need to do to prove it to you?"

"You need to do a lot to prove it to us."

Katara heard a deep breath from Azula, before her footsteps faded into the stone halls.

...

When he opened his eyes, he felt a cool breeze against his back, and the warm grass brush across his face. He pulled his head up to meet the eyes of a rabbitmouse. It tilted it's head as it stared at him.

"Hey, little buddy. Do you know where I am?"

"The Infinite Shore." It replied in a small voice. Aang nodded and stepped up to his feet. "What are you doing here?" The creature inquired.

"I was...Well, it's a long story." Aang looked over the cliff that he stood on. He realized how the Infinite Shore earned its name. The horizon was a mix of dark and light blue from the sea and sky, the white sands created a shoreline that stretched beyond his vision.

"Are you dead?" The rabbitmouse asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Aang answered.

"Why else would you be here?"

"I'm the Avatar. I can't be dead. The Avatar Spirit never dies." He took a deep breath before sitting down on the cliff. "If I were dead, I'd be a new born baby in one of the Water Tribes."

"Oh. You're the Avatar? Well then, I have someone you should meet. He's been waiting for a century to see you."

"A century...You can't mean..?"

"Hello, Aang." A soft, elderly voice came. Aang turned, his heart stopped as he laid his eyes upon the familiar airbender robes of his master. "It's good to see you again."

"Gyatso?" Aang rubbed his eyes, and looked again. "Gyatso!" He ran towards his former mentor, and hugged him. "I can't believe it." He felt like he was crying, but no tears came.

"I've been waiting for you, Aang." Gyatso returned his embrace, and offered him a seat on the grass. "I know you are overwhelmed with emotion right now, but in this realm, sadness doesn't exist." He smiled.

Aang smiled back.

"Now, I've waited one hundred years to tell you this." The old monk took a deep breath. "A century ago, Sozin's comet tore through the sky, and the Fire Nation attacked the Four Temples."

"I know, I ran, I abandoned you, I abandoned everyone. Now I'm the last airbender."

"Ah. That is where you are mistaken, my young pupil. You were not the only one who ran." Gyatso laughed. "The Council of Elders decided to attempt to preserve our people." He pointed to the sky. "Those who were chosen had their tattoos removed, adopted new identities, and settled in the Earth Kingdom."

"Where?" Aang felt his heart become as light as his body.

"Remember, Aang." Gyatso looked towards his pupil. "We are the Air Nomands. Nothing can stop us from living, and nothing can stop us from flying. We were born free and will always be free. Seek out the village of Feixing. There you will find the remaining airbenders."

"Thank you. I will go there immediately! I will rebuild our people. I swear it. Even if I have continue to do it in my next lifetime!" He swelled with pride.

"One last thing." Gyatso rose to his feet. Aang followed. "You will experience a vision soon. It will present you with your greatest fear, and will be difficult to bear. But you must endure to become stronger. There, you will find the resolve to save this world."

Gyatso turned to face him.

"I know you can do it Aang. You have saved the world a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, you must do so once again."

Aang curled his hand around his fist and bowed.

"Thank you, Sifu Gyatso."

"I will see you again one day, Aang." Gyatso bowed. "...Avatar Aang."

Gyatso faded from his view.

It felt as if tears were rolling down his eyes as he heard his Master's..._His best friend's_ voice echo into nothingness.

...

Katara took in the familiar sight of Aang laying still on a bed, his soft breaths raising his chest as he took them in. She took in a breath herself, and caught sight of tears rolling down his eyes. They opened as she moved to remove the liquid.

He felt a warmth across his temples, wiping away a stream of liquid that blurred his vision. He awoke, staring into the bright crystals of the immense cavern.

"Katara?" He began to sit up, but felt pain across his chest.

"No sudden movements." She calmed him, placing a hand on the back of his neck, she helped him back down. "You need to rest."

"Where are we?" He asked in a forced whisper.

"Toph lead us through the temple." She pointed to the doors that were still ajar. "We needed water to heal you. So we came here." She pointed to the waterfall, and pool. He pulled himself up onto his elbows.

"It's all because of you, Katara. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled, and wrapped his hand around hers. She blushed, pulled him close, and hugged him.

...

Zuko entered the pool of water and leaned up against Toph's divider wall. He heard splashing from the other side.

"Zuko?" Azula's voice came.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?" He replied.

"You don't think I had something to do with what happened to the Avatar, do you?"

A silence followed.

"Aside from the fact that you _did_ shoot him with lightning back in Ba Sing Se...But as for this incident. I don't think so, it's just the consequences of what's happened."

"How do I get the Waterbender to trust me?"

"You've got me there." Zuko laughed. "I don't even know if she trusts me." He washed himself as he spoke, and began to exit the pool before adding: "But I'm sure you'll get a chance."

...

Aang walked down the hallway. The pain in his chest had subsided, and thanks to Katara's efforts the scar seemed to be fading.

"Zuko." He saw his firebending master round the corner with a change of clothes in hand. "Where's Azula? I need to talk to her."

"She's still in the bath," he pointed to the room he had just exited. "It's best to wait until she-"

"Thanks. But I need to talk to her. Now." Aang pushed open the doors, and clapped his hands, making them slam against one another, locking into each other.

"Is that the Avatar? Or the little Earthbender?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked to the edge of the wall, and saw Azula peeking towards him.

"Don't come to this side. Apparently this is the girls' side of the bath. I'm practically naked behind this wall, so stay there." He imagined that she licked her lips with a wide grin as she shot an offer: "...Or would you like to join me? Just take down this wall."

"What you did, last night..."

"You didn't enjoy it?" She further leaned out, giving him with a view of her curves. Her long, black hair flowing down her back, while stopping at the water's clear surface. He turned his head down, trying his best to look away.

The water moved with her every stride, calling to him like a Siren. He looked up, and caught a glimpse of her. His eyes focused on the clear water that distorted the image of her. Almost against his will, his eyes panned upward to see a damp red towel, pressed against her body with one hand. He turned away, his heart pounding at the sight of her figure pushing through the scarlet cloth.

"I just want-"

"Katara? Is that who you want?" He tightened his fist as she spoke. Her voice became louder than the waterfall and only grew as her footsteps echoed in the cavern.

"What did any of that have to do with firebending?" His spiteful tone came.

"You don't need to be so vindictive. It's not like you at all, Avatar." Her velvet voice slithered into his ear. "Shall I tell you?" He could feel the heat from her body growing at his back. "Do you want to know how everything ties together?" She placed her hands on his shoulders; her nails skidding down his chest, threatening to add more scars.

"Very well." Her breath fell upon his ear. "I'll tell you." He tensed as she pushed forward, pressing her voluptuous figure into his back. She took hold of his hand and held it out. "First, you need desire..." A flame appeared in his hand. "...Then you show passion" The flame grew larger and brighter. "You show how much you want your desire" Her words sent chills down his spine. "Once you have those elements, you have a chance, and..." He felt her breath and lips rub against his ear. "...Finally, you gain victory." She pulled his arm back and thrust it forth. A stream of flames shot from his palm.

He turned, eyes closed, and bowed. In silence, he reopened the door, and left the room.

"You're Welcome." Her velvet voice returned to his ears, and then faded.

* * *

**PUBLISHED: 8/7/2014**

**A/N: **Extra imaginary points If you caught the **Legend of Korra** reference. I'm going to take a break for a while, _meaning_, I'm going to be writing ahead of maybe 2-3 chapters, and not publishing them right away. Right away after revising, of course.

Share with me your criticisms, hatred, inferences, and thoughts, either by PM(**FF,WP,AO3**), Review(**FF**), Message Board Post(**WP**), or Comment(**WP,AO3**).

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. More than Anyone else Anywhere else

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually Suggestive Situations, Sexually Suggestive Dialogue)**

**A/N: In the name of Pacing, Here's a chapter to prepare you for the next.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: "More than Anyone else. Anywhere else."**

"Okay. The first thing we need to do is to get you some new clothes." Sokka tugged at Aang's torn robe.

"Yeah. I guess so." He replied

"But since Zuko's uncle said you were dead...You can't go."

"So?"

"So we do what we always do. I'll go with..." He looked at the ragtag group. "I'll take everyone! We could all use some new clothes."

"What about Zuko? Won't people notice his scar?" Aang asked.

"I was traveling across the Earth Kingdom with my uncle for weeks." Zuko sneered. "No one ever knew who I was."

"Okay, so we'll take a group of me…Suki, Zuko, Toph, and Azula…" Sokka observed.

"Wait!" Toph shouted. "We can't do that, Sugar Lips here is still the Fire Nation Princess! Do you think we can just waltz into the Fire Nation with her in tow?"

"Hmm..." Sokka hummed. "You're right." He examined Azula from head to toe.

"What the hell are you thinking in that perverted mind of yours?" She scolded.

"I know!" Sokka shouted. "We can pull your hair down!" He undid Azula's bun and let her hair fall. "Ah Ha!"

"You're so right, Sokka! I'm looking at a totally different person!" Toph exclaimed.

"I know, right?! I knew it, I'm a covert genius~" He paused. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Toph." He crossed his arms. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, we're leaving ASAP."

They boarded Appa, leaving Aang and Katara behind.

...

"Come with me, Katara." He squeezed her hand while leading her into the temple.

"What's this about, Aang? She asked.

" I want to show you something. " Aang held a burning light in his hand, that only illuminated the path a few feet from them.

"So where are we going?" She watched him wave his hand, and felt a gust of wind. Then he let loose a spark that grew into a flame.

"It's identical to the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. The place with the strongest spiritual energy within the Temple." He lit more air-fueled torches as he walked past them. "Each temple has a place like this. But I've never been here before."

"You never traveled to the other temples?"

"I was raised in the Southern Temple, if I were able to travel, I would have only seen the Northern Temple." He smiled. "Men lived in the North and South. Women were housed in the East and West."

"You were separated by gender...?"

"Yep. That's right."

"So you've never..." Her voice trailed off.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Never what…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nevermind. I don't know what I was thinking." She stuttered.

"Oh…Alright then, we're almost there."

Further down the hall, they saw hints of a large wooden door with a massive set of horns, looping into multiple chambers.

"It's just like at the Southern Temple." Aang stepped back, planted his feet into the ground, and spun in a circle. He brought his hands in during the same motion, and pushed them forward with gusts of air. The wind from his palms flew into the horns, whistling through the empty halls. Several of the tubes turned outward, and the door began to creak open .

It was pitch black, even darker than the hallway. Katara's hand tightened around Aang's. He held it with the same anticipation.

"Don't worry, Katara." He reassured her and raised a hand. A gust came with his command. Torches lining the walls lit the room, revealing intricate illustrations of the Air Nomads. A white fabric replaced the grey stone on the floor. Katara noticed Aang remove his shoes, and followed suit.

"It's so soft." She noted while walking across the floor, feeling the carpet move against the soles of her feet.

"It's like walking on a cloud, huh?" Aang laughed. "The monks would always emphasize how our culture was about freedom. And how no one could take it away." They continued to walk until they came across another room. It gleamed with white light from the crystals that grew from the cavern. He motioned for her to sit across from him. "They said 'Your spirit is always free'."

He held her hands, and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show you this, Katara. Close your eyes." She followed his instruction, and within minutes, it felt as if she was floating.

...

When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting across from her just as he had in the Western Air Temple.

"I said that it felt like a cloud, well, now we are in the clouds." He whispered. She looked around, a white fog surrounded them, and below her, she felt nothing. She felt lighter than air.

"What is this place?" Aang took her hand and returned to his feet, inviting her to follow.

"The Boundless Sky. A place that all airbenders visit at least once in their lifetimes."

"How often did you come here?"

"Not so much. The monks always came here when they needed to meditate, or 'seek enlightenment', as they called it. As you know. We haven't had much time for that."

"Right." She chuckled. "So, only airbenders have ever been here?"

He nodded.

"You're the first waterbender to ever see this place." Katara took in the sight of white clouds that continued to move, revealing the sapphire sky that surrounded them.

"Unbelievable." She gasped. His heart lifted at her reaction.

"That's not all." He held her hand tighter, and led her to another area in the Sky. "Ready?" He asked her.

"For what?" She replied. He brought her close, and held her.

"A-Aang, w-what are you doing?"

"Trust me." He smiled.

"Okay." She returned the gesture with a flushed expression. He leapt up, and crashed through the white padding. She felt panic and worry, but within a matter of seconds, she felt a calm wash over her.

They stood in a emerald grassland, that stretched as far as the eye could see. The grass itself seemed to beam with the sun's light, as if it were made of crystal.

"Where are we now?" She asked.

"The Jade Meadows." He answered. "A 'never-ending realm of tranquility and peace' as the monks put it."

"It's amazing." She sat down on the grass. "They were right." He took a deep breath before sitting next to her, and taking her hand.

"Katara!" He looked into her eyes. "I have to tell you something!"

"Go on, Aang. I'm listening." She lightly laughed at his outburst.

"I love you." The moment he was attempting to share brought a smile to her face. "I love you more than anyone in this...No...In _every_ world. And I want to show you how much I love you." He took a breath after the hasty confession.

She laughed, and his heart sank.

"Aang, why are you saying this?" It sank even further. Katara saw his reaction, and corrected herself. "That's not what I meant." She cleared her throat, cupped her hand on his cheek, and brought his eyes to hers again. "You've already told me this." Her smile brightened his heart. "I love you too, more than anyone else. Anywhere else." She kissed him, he closed his eyes, and swore that he could feel the warmth of her embrace on his lips.

Katara broke away, and held his chin up, their breaths meeting as she spoke.

"Meet me...on the other side." She brought her lips to his again, the warmth grew upon him as they began to fade away.

...

The warmth on his lips was real. The soft touch on his lips was real. Her kiss, her embrace, was real.

She pulled away from him, her soft breath crashing against his lips as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I wanted to show you..." He whispered.

"Then show me..." She answered.

Aang acted upon her request. He brought his lips to hers. Katara felt his bold, yet delicate caress. She shuddered with chills quaking through her body. Her muscles relaxed, and she felt his hand on the small of her back, supporting her as she slid down onto the cushioned floor.

The warmth of her lips overwhelmed him. It felt like his body was moving by instinct. He hadn't even noticed his hand as it wrapped around her, resting at her back. He held her in his arms, his heart racing, wanting to jump out of his chest.

Katara could hear her own heart pulsing in a wild, rhythmic song. She shivered when his hand brushed against her neck, pushing away her silken ebony hair. Chills crept along her body, following the trail of heat that his fingers created.

He moved his fingers along her neckline, descending with purpose. The sound of her desperate breaths playing in his ears as he caressed her right breast with the palm of his hand. With the white of her robe as his guide, he took hold of it and flipped it open.

His fingertips blazed a trail of tension down her body, causing it to shudder in anticipation. The soft fabric of her blue robe pressed against her, causing a gasp for air. A chilling breeze blew above her as her robe opened.

He marveled at her flawless curves. She was even more beautiful than in his wildest fantasy. He kissed her again, his hand wrapping around the shape of her body, caressing her as it continued to move. Her sapphire eyes called to him, his fingertips could feel the heat the radiated from her core. The intensity grew with his anticipation. His lips touched hers again as his fingers felt her.

Katara let forth soft moans that rumbled through their bodies when she felt his fingers. She cried his name in a muffled voice, interrupted by his tongue as it intertwined with hers. The heat building in her core was overpowering. His gentle touch, sending a storm of electricity through her nerves.

He moved down the length of her body, planting a path of kisses every step of the way. The heat emanating from her pushed him further.

His descent, and path of kisses created a trail of heat that led to her core. His breath fell upon her in rhythmic exhalation. Tension rocked her body at the contact.

"A...An-..." Her cry of his name transformed into a soft breath by the surges of ecstasy ravaging her body. His tongue made contact with her; massaging her, and caressing the small nub of flesh that pushed her beyond climax.

Katara found her hand clasped onto the back of his head; pushing, encouraging him to continue. But it began to lose strength with every passing second.

He felt her hand that rested on his head begin to weaken. She cried for him again. And in one moment, her grasp strengthened around him, and her muscles tightened. She tried her best to pull him up, but couldn't find the strength.

He acknowledged her weakness, and moved to her. His soft kiss met a weakened response. She wrapped her arms around him, and interlocked her hands behind his neck. With a gaze into her eyes, his muscles stiffened. A sudden terror of lost control took him, and then faded. He fell to his side, and could feel the blood rushing through his veins.

Katara's fingers dictated his every movement. She never thought that she'd be using bloodbending like this. But to her surprise, he didn't seemed panicked or concerned. She laid her bare body on top of his, her fingers tracing a path down the fading scar of his chest.

Her breaths fell upon his ear in a hushed tone.

"I thought you'd be afraid." She smirked.

"I've seen this happen before." He admitted. She smiled as she realized what he meant.

"How many times?" A stream of blood followed her fingertips. His heart raced as he searched for the strength to answer.

"Many...many times." He let out almost with shame.

"Don't feel bad." She kissed him, broke away, and whispered "We all do it." His head leaned back when she pushed her hand against the fabric of his pants. With a slow tug, Katara extended the torturous wait he seemed to have endured for so long.

Her grip was tender, and firm. She held him in the palm of her hand. She started with a gentle motion, teasing by rubbing herself against him; her own thoughts dispersing at the sensation. The tension she was tempting him with grew with every passing second.

Moans of pleasure and ecstasy roared through the empty halls of the temple. The cries of each others' names seemed to linger on forever as Katara lowered herself onto Aang. The warmth that took him was even more intoxicating than he had imagined a few nights before.

She was desperate to keep her balance, and planted her hands onto his chest for support.. She held her head down, feeling the ecstasy surge through her being; but continued to move, feeling him deep inside her, until her skin crawled with the shuddering impact of climax.

The shockwave of bliss that roared through her took away her strength. He caught her in his arms, letting them run down the length of her body, admiring every curve until he reached her hips. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as her breath fell upon his neck in gasps for air.

His hands took hold of her hips, pulling her up, and pushing her down along his length. She moaned his name again in a muffled voice that trailed into his ears, and disappeared.

"A-Aang-" Katara cried out to her Avatar. The warmth of his body pressing against hers, the feeling of him inside her, the sensation of his breath landing on the nape of her neck, pushed her further, and further.

Her ebony hair blocked his vision, taking the light away from his eyes. He closed them, and focused on the moment. Heat began to build at his core, his breaths becoming shallow, and desperate.

"Katara-" His cry mixed with hers. Their embrace tightened. They pulled each other close, and took one last breath before they both felt the release of climax. Through their exhaustion, Katara fell next to him; they closed their eyes, and felt the light fade.

...

She awoke to the sight of his back, a blue strand running from the base of his spine to over his head.

"Aang? Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath.

"Everything changes now, doesn't it?" He answered. She smiled, sat next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing changes." She answered. "Do you know why?"

"…Because I've loved you ever since the moment I saw you." He replied.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/9/2014**

**A/N: I'll see you next Late Saturday Night, or Early Sunday Morning.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Visions and Nightmares

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually Suggestive Situations, Sexually Suggestive Dialogue, Suggestions of Sexual Abuse)**

**WARNING: ALLUSIONS / HINTS / SUGGESTIONS TO NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL ABUSE**

**A/N: If you are uncomfortable with this type of content, then I urge you to skip this chapter. See end Author's Note for more information.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Visions and Nightmares**

_"Aang! Wake up!" Sokka's voice pierced his ears. He shot up from his bed in a panic._

_"What's wrong?!" He answered._

_"Fire Nation! They're-" An explosion rocked the temple. Debris from the ancient structure fell, creating a thick, gray cloud that rushed into their eyes and lungs._

_"We've got to hurry!" Sokka coughed through the smoke. Aang formed a sphere in his hands and released it, clearing away the smoke. At the entrance of the temple, Team Avatar was facing off against multiple squads of Fire Nation soldiers._

_A stream of flames shot towards them. Toph stomped her foot on the ground, and raised her hands up. A giant wall of stone appeared, and with her command, began to encroach upon them._

_The heat from their flames burned their eyes, pushing them back. Even through the steel-plated helmets, they felt the pain searing through to their skin. The wall pushed them farther, until they were on the edge of the cliff. They screamed as they fell into the infinite white mist._

_More soldiers appeared from the ash-black zeppelin. They threw forth chains attached to round metal anchors._

_Toph cried out as the chain wrapped around her, and brought her to the ground._

_"Damn it!" She screamed. "Someone get me outta here!" The cold steel continued to wrap around her, it began to pull her away._

_Grappling hooks shot from the mist, that pulled up the soldiers who had fallen off of the cliff. They threw fireballs toward the blind earthbender._

_A stream of fire came from the halls, interrupting the attack._

_"I've got you, Toph!" Katara shouted, she froze the chains, the abrasive liquid began to rust the metal, and broke it with her command._

_"Go! I'll cover you!" Zuko shouted. He turned, and shot a wide stream of fire that struck each one of them._

"_We'll be back!" Katara replied as she helped Toph to her feet._

_Aang ran up to the sound of Katara's voice and found Zuko facing unfavorable odds. He looked towards the exiled Fire Nation Prince and nodded._

_Twisting his staff, Aang created a vortex that grew by the second. It began to pull in the soldiers. Zuko nodded back, and shot a ball of flame into the eye of the tornado. The wind embraced the flame, and presented the feeble soldiers with a giant cyclone of fire._

_When the smoke cleared, the firebenders had vanished. Aang and Zuko heard the sound of an even louder engine begin to roar. A massive zeppelin began rising towards the cliff._

_"Go! Back into the Temple!" Aang instructed. They turned, and rushed into the structure. A whirling of chains flooded their ears, and Aang felt his arms constrict around him._

_"Grab my hand!" Zuko cried. Aang attempted to bring his hand up._

_"I can't! Just go!" He shouted with determination. The force pulling him back became heavier, and soon, he knew that it would be useless._

_Zuko turned into the dark halls of the Western Air Temple. Aang caught a glance of Katara's blue robe. Tears stained the stone doors as he muttered his final command._

_"Take care of Katara..." He took a deep breath, and let it out. A wind pushed them back, into the Western Air Temple, and the same wind pushed him back, towards the Fire Nation zeppelins._

...

Katara hovered her hands over his chest, a blue glow illuminating the mass of water she brought to him.

"How's he doing?" Zuko's voice came from behind her.

"Not good." She placed a wet towel over his forehead, and ran the back of her hand against his cheek. "He's got a fever." Her eyes shifted down at him. He jerked in pain, his closed eyes expressing anguish.

"Aang?" She called out to him.

No response.

"Aang?!" She held his arms and shook him.

No response.

Instead he struggled in deeper pain. Zuko looked towards the healer as she attended to her patient, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't help him." His weak voice made it to her ears. She shot him with eyes of disdain that forced him back.

"Don't you dare say that!" Her hand smashed against his chest, forcing him to the ground..

"T-That's not what I meant!" He defended. "This isn't just any kind of illness. This is something that is going on in his mind. Not just his body." Zuko looked towards the Avatar. "He has to bring himself back to us. All we can do, is wait."

...

_**How long have I been here...?**__ Aang's weary eyes scanned the room he was in. The steel-gray walls seemed to become darker every time he opened his eyes. In this small room, he stood, hands bound, outstretched to his sides. His fingers restricted into tight fists. His legs, restrained in steel cuffs. Around his mouth, a mask that allowed him to speak, but little else._

_**Please...Please be safe, Katara.**__ His eyelids became heavy as the hope crossed his mind. The monumental door that was in front of him began to creak, and then roared as it crashed open. The sound jolted him awake from his short slumber._

_"So this is the Avatar." A deep voice mocked. Aang looked up to see the face of Fire Lord Ozai. "What a pathetic child." He spat near the Avatar's feet. "You are weak." Aang felt a fist strike him, a burning, scorching pain seared through his torso._

_A liquid ran down his chest, creating small droplets of scarlet on the stone floor._

_"You've failed. Avatar." Ozai's low tone rang. "Sozin's comet has passed. And I rule supreme." Aang glared at him, defiant._

_"The Avatar cycle is broken." Ozai's smug grin brought to him a realization. "That's right, Avatar." Ozai raised a fist and struck his face. Aang felt the red liquid roll down his chin, tasting the iron in his blood. _

_"Oh wait...That was a lie." Ozai's grin widened. "There's still one waterbender left in this world."_

…

"What's happening to him?" Katara whispered in concern.

"I don't know exactly." Zuko answered. "But it happened to me before."

Aang began to twitch. His muscles began to tighten, and he held himself still. His breathing became erratic. The scar on his chest began to deepen again, becoming a dark crimson.

"Wait!" Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist. "Don't interfere." Blood began to stream out of the wound. "I know that you're worried about him. But…" He took a deep breath. "Trust me."

Katara stopped. She watched with restrained tears as the wound became larger.

"I know. But he has to deal with this. We can't help him anymore. This is his fight, and he has to do it alone."

Aang convulsed in pain, and before their eyes, began to cough blood that coated the air with a red mist.

...

"_Bring her here." They dragged her by the neck on a long chain. "I thought I'd give you the last look at the whore known as the last waterbender before I ended her." Still dressed in her robe, scars ran across her body. The flames had ripped through the cloth, revealing dark burns. The scars were purple with bruises, showing deep wounds; Aang saw the look in her eyes, an empty gaze, with no emotion, and no life._

_**Katara…**__ Ozai's crazed laugh broke his thoughts._

"_I'll consider sparing her if you bow down to me." He smirked. "Although, it seems like she herself doesn't find life worth living anymore." Ozai placed a hand on Katara's cheek, caressing it with perverse intent, she gave no sign of hesitation or resistance. "Perhaps she will give birth to my child, the New Avatar."_

"_DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Aang shouted through the leather mask that obstructed his breath. "Don't…touch…Katara." His anger subsided, and soon turned into sobs. "Anything." He submitted. "Anything. Just let her…"_

"_Bow down, Avatar. Bow down to me." The chains that held his hands loosened, and he bowed his head._

"_Lower." Ozai's rough voice commanded. Aang fell to his knees. "LOWER!" The Firelord's foot stomped down on the back of his neck, forcing his head to touch the floor. His bonds began to rip his muscles, and break his bones. "That's better."_

_The pressure moved away from his neck, and he heard the voice again._

"_Now…One. Last. Look." Aang brought his eyes to Katara. Her spirit gone. Her mind, broken. Ozai lifted a hand, with two fingers extended, lightning shot forth, and struck her._

_Tears rained from his eyes, as he saw Katara fall. She was now as lifeless as her eyes had been. His arms pulled back, his eyes closed, and the tears that fell from his eyes cut into the stone below._

"_Leave him." Ozai instructed as he turned to the other guards. "We'll keep him imprisoned for another one-hundred years."_

"_**Meditate on what attaches you to this World…Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten."**_

"_**Learn to let her go…Learn. To. Let. Her. Go."**_

_**Now, she's gone.**_

_His tattoos. His eyes. His Aura. Began to glow in a brilliant, white light. Ozai turned to see the elements swirling around him. Fire from the flames, Earth from the stone, Wind from his breath, Water from his tears._

_His chains broke. His binds shattered. His hands shot forth, and summoned the tears that fell from his eyes into the helmets of the two guards._

_They fell, pools of blood gathered by their shattered masks._

_Ozai turned, his eyes widened in fear as he glared at the Avatar. A crackle of lightning escaped his fingers, only to meet all four elements in the circular shield that surrounded Aang._

_Ozai ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Aang's hands opened to his sides, he pulled them together as if they were still bound, and slammed his palms together._

_The magnificent doors collided, closing off the exit._

_He lifted his hands, and brought them down. The wall collapsed onto the doors, crushing them with an impenetrable force. Ozai attacked him in a panic, but his attempts crashed into the spherical shield that surrounded the Avatar._

_Aang opened his palm. A sphere of water appeared from the air, he brought it forth, and restrained Ozai's hands, freezing them to the wall._

"_What are you going to do?!" Ozai taunted._

_Aang did not answer._

_Drawing forth fire, He heard the sizzling of flesh, as the scorching steam burned Ozai's hands._

_Ozai's screams were a soft song of revenge to Aang's ears. He called to the stone, which wrapped around Ozai's legs, and began to close._

_More screams came from Ozai's voice, the grey stone began to crush his limbs. They closed around his legs, moving by the millimeter, every bone, pulverized into a fine dust._

_The silent Avatar offered no words for the screams of terror from the Firelord._

_Commanding the air, Aang began to pull away from Ozai. The Firelord watched his own breath exit his lungs. A sphere began to form around his head, and as Aang's fist tightened, he could feel his breath pull away._

_For hours, Aang watched him struggle for a single breath, in a slow, agonizing fate._

_He fell lifeless, and Aang turned to the woman that he loved more than anyone else. He knelt next to her, held her in his arms, and closed her eyes with two fingers._

_**I'm…Sorry, Katara. I couldn't protect you.**_

...

The blood from Aang's scar gathered onto the stone bed, soaking into the fabric that he laid on. Katara watched, helpless as he bled onto the sheets. He coughed up more blood and convulsed in agony. She watched, holding back tears while watching him writhe in pain.

She lost control when his tears began to mix with his blood. The clear liquid from his eyes flowed down the side of his temples, and merged with the pools of scarlet below.

Her own tears began to stream down her face as Zuko held her back.

"I know it's painful to watch, but he'll pull through it. I know he-"

Aang's tattoos began to beam; the bright lights reflecting off of the crystals bathed the room in a white glow. A gust of wind began to manifest, and a vortex began to form around him.

Katara broke from Zuko's grasp, and rushed to Aang. She wrapped her arms around him, and sat him up.

The vortex began to subside just as she embraced him. The glow seemed to gleam out of his eyelids, wanting to escape to see the light of day.

But they didn't open.

His breathing was faint, tears still rolled down his eyes. She felt him return her embrace, and heard his voice.

"_Anything_. I will do _anything_ to protect you, Katara."

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/12/2014**

**A/N:**

**I wrote this chapter because of a story I came across recently. It is one of the more well written pieces of literature on Fanfiction that's still being updated. It is so well written that I couldn't get the disturbing, yet engrossing scenario out of my mind. And I wrote this as a sort of "response" to the scenario that the author originally came up with, to try and bring myself closure.**

**I don't want to publicly name the author, but if you'd like to know what the story is, you can PM me for the details.**

**Last time I was joking, but I'm sincere this time when I say this.**

**I am sorry for presenting this for you to read.**

**I'll see you…whenever the next chapter is ready.**

**Peace,**

**-Michael "WanderingRurouni" Vang**


	10. Clouded Intentions

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language)**

**A/N: If you skipped last chapter, it's fine, there's a short recall to the those events in this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Clouded Intentions**

A soft hand wiping against his bloodied chin brought him back to life. It moved away, replaced by the sound of flowing water, and a cool sensation across his chest. Aang opened his eyes to see Katara, her hair down, dressed in red.

He didn't speak, but watched her pull the water dyed with his blood into the air, releasing it, and letting it disappear. She turned to him, the sapphire in her eyes glowing.

"You can smell the iron." He smiled. "Messy."

She crouched over and wrapped her arms around him.

"H-Hey, Katara." He enjoyed her embrace as long as he could until she pulled away.

"What happened?" Zuko asked. Aang shook his head.

"I had a vision." He looked at Katara. "A nightmare."

"What did you see?" Zuko pressed on.

"It doesn't matter what I saw." Aang said in a tone that seemed more hostile than he had intended. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He pleaded. "All I know is that I needed to deal with that before I could move on." Katara looked towards Zuko, who confirmed his theory with a nod.

"Did you learn anything?" Katara locked their fingers together, awaiting his answer.

"I did..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. his tattoos began to glow.

"You mastered the Avatar State?!" Her voice jumped. Zuko's eyes widened. "How did you do it?" He closed his eyes, and the glow began to fade.

"I had to…" He took a deep breath, and loosened his hand. "Let go." Katara's hand fell onto the red fabric; her heart stopped when she heard his words.

"So..." Zuko interrupted. "If you're feeling better, meet me outside, we need to start training again." He turned and began walking.

"Katara-" she hushed him.

'Look, Aang." She pointed to his bare chest; the scar began to fade before their eyes, and then it disappeared. She smiled, and hugged him again.

"Katara..." His voice was strong. Almost commanding. She saw him straighten his posture. "I don't give a damn about what Guru Pathik said about cosmic energy!" He brought his hands together and closed the entrance to the cavern. "None of that matters to me as much as you do." He embraced her. "Anything. I will do anything to protect you."

She smiled, brought her lips to his and moved back.

"You've already told me this." she whispered.

...

They bowed to one another before stepping back and creating some distance.

"Okay. Remember, you're only sparring." Katara reminded them. "Only firebending, no lethal attacks, and no striking a downed opponent."

"Alright."

"Got it."

"Just in case," she motioned to a bowl filled with water. "I'll be ready to help you if any accidents happen."

They nodded.

"Go!" She called.

Zuko's stance was wide, and loose. His right arm held above his head, facing the Avatar; his left, held lower, and fully extended.

Aang's stance was tighter; arms out, right palm, in front of his left. His feet, rooted into the ground, he faced his opponent, his body facing inward, his feet facing outward towards his left.

Zuko struck first, in a quick motion, he pushed his right fist forward. A fireball flew towards Aang. With his rooted position, Aang swung his left foot out, planting it into the ground, and pivoted on the point.

The fire heated his back as it passed by, but he saw his opportunity, and let loose his own fireball with his left hand. Zuko sidestepped his attack before firing another.

Aang ducked again, he faced Zuko to see him sweep his leg, summoning a wave of flame that covered the ground. Aang pushed himself up, letting his strong footing propel him into the air, where he dodged the attack while twisting. He caught himself and crouched, one leg extended, the other pulled in close while supporting himself with one hand. He recovered his stance, and charged forward, sliding across the stone floor, he channeled fire into his feet.

Zuko dodged his attempt by leaping into the air. But when he landed, he began to panic. He felt Aang's palm on his back. Memories of when he first captured the Avatar flooded into his mind again.

When Aang placed his hand on Zuko's back, Zuko could not turn to face him. And sure enough, try as he might, he could not bring himself to turn around.

Aang leapt up, and pushed Zuko forward, using him as a springboard, he turned in a moonsault, and landed on his feet.

But in his mind he saw an image flash before him.

Ozai.

Ozai's evil grin.

Looming as a specter against the visage of his son. In a flash, he saw Katara, her empty eyes haunting his mind. He shook his head, and brought his hand to his temples.

"Aang?" Katara's voice echoed in his ears.

_**Aang!**_ Her desperate call entered his consciousness. _**Aang! Help!**_

He stood and straightened his stance.

"Avatar?" Zuko loosened his own stance. "What's wrong?"

_**Avatar**_. Ozai's voice roared through his mind.

Zuko looked towards Katara, eyes wide, uncertain of what was about to happen. A gust shot his way. A force pushed him back, and he collided with the stone wall. The air rushed out of his lungs, and he fell face first onto the floor.

Aang's tattoos and eyes began to glow. He held open a hand, and held all for elements forming a spike around his fist. With the speed of a breath, he rushed to Zuko, and stood over him.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara screamed. Aang pulled his fist back; Zuko saw the rage in his expression. Katara wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down onto the ground.

The spike in his hand disappeared. The glow in his eyes and tattoos disappeared. His expression softened, and he bowed to Zuko.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"What happened? Zuko coughed and sat up against the wall.

"I…I don't know. I didn't mean to do any of that, Zuko. I don't know what came over me." He stood and took hold of his staff. "Enough training…I-I need to go." He leapt off the cliff, and fell into the clouds below.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. "I just…I didn't know he was capable of that kind of…violence." He took a breath. "There's something wrong."

"I'll go talk to him." Katara assured. "I'll find out what's wrong." She stood and turned towards Appa. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Katara climbed up onto Appa's back.

"Yip! Yip!" She shouted to the roar of the massive beast, who took off into the mist.

…

The fog was blinding. Katara couldn't see three feet in front of her eyes. She only felt the wind rushing against her face, and the cushion of the leather saddle she sat on.

"Appa, do you know where he is?" She asked, unsure of whether it was a relevant question to a relevant being.

What am I saying? It's not like Appa can understand-

Appa roared, and to Katara's surprise, he turned downward, and took off at an even greater speed. She took hold of the side of his saddle, feeling as if the wind would pick her up as he descended.

Appa's abrupt stop pushed her into the saddle, gravity bore down on her in a brief moment. In front of her, she saw him sitting on a ledge; he wasn't sitting in meditation, but only in what she assumed to be uncertainty.

"Aang?" Her voice reached him again.

"H-Hey…Katara." Appa leveled with the ledge, and Katara stepped off and took a seat beside him.

"What happened back there?" She placed a hand on his back. He felt a warmth rush over him, a comfort.

"I…I don't know." He mumbled. "It was…my vision." She moved closer to him, and rested her arm across his shoulders.

"What did you see, Aang?"

"I saw…" He brought his gaze to Katara, before looking away. He rested his head in his hands. "I can't…I don't want to remember." His cracking voice managed to squeak out from behind his restrained tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aang, I know you're scared." She pulled him closer. "We all are. But we can make it through this. Don't doubt yourself. I know you can do this. I believe in you." He felt his spirit lift, just a bit.

"Do you trust me?" he looked up. "Do you trust me…to protect you?"

"I trust you more than anyone else." She hugged him in an embrace that he returned.

"Thanks, Katara. I promise you that I won't let you down."

"Let's get back. I hear Sokka has something special for us to eat tonight."

...

They returned only minutes after Katara had found him. Most of the group had gathered around the fire, while Aang walked over to where Appa and Momo were. His gait was somber, slow, and almost fearful.

"Appa." He set a hand on the bison's tattooed arrow. Appa roared low at his friend's call. "Something is going to happen to me." He whispered. "I just know it." He looked into the bison's eyes, and saw them glistening with only what he could assume to be tears.

"You and Momo need to leave. Now." Appa roared in a protest. Momo looked at Aang with a raised eyebrow.

"Where should you go?" He called to Momo and accepted the lemur onto his shoulder. "Go to Feixing." Momo's confusion seemed to increase in his eyes.

"I know." Aang laughed. "But I'm sure, Appa." He hugged the bison. "I know you'll know where the other airbenders are. We're all connected with each other. Wait for me. I'll be there." His hugged tightened around his friend. Tears streaming down his eyes, he gave the command.

"Yip. Yip."

...

_Later that night…_

His eyes stared a hole into the stone base of the temple.

_What the hell is happening to me? He thought to himself. How could I let myself lose control? How could I-_

Footsteps interrupted his train of thought. A dark crimson fabric broke the grey of the stone floor. His eyes followed the blood-stained robe.

"Leave." He met her eyes.

"I heard that you had some trouble today with your firebending." Azula's sultry voice even masked poisonous insults. She strode with confidence. One foot in front of the other, he watched the fabric drag across the ground. The slack from the dress pushed against her body, teasing him with the impression of her curves, before falling back again.

He diverted his eyes away. Her steps grew louder until they became silent when she sat down next to him. His eyes followed her dress, taking in her entire figure.

"Do you like it?" She whispered. "I picked it out myself."

"What are you doing here?" his tone was low. She leaned back on her elbows.

And he thought he was going to lose his mind. Despite how much he loved Katara, the dress that Azula wore was…

He turned towards the wall, and leaned his forehead against it with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "I don't mean to be such a tease."

Yeah, right. He thought to himself.

"What do you want?" His voice struck the wall.

"I can help you, as I have done, with your firebending, Avatar."

"I've already got a firebending teacher. Please. Leave."

"The vision that you had." He felt her hand on his shoulder, and turned as she urged him. "You can't let that control you." She took hold of his chin with two fingers, and turned him to face her.

He pulled away.

"I don't even know who you are." He shook his head. "I don't get how you act." His voice was trembling. "You show hatred to Sokka. But on that beach, you showed me a softer side of yourself. And then in that bath, you mocked me. You mocked me for something that you…" His voice trailed off as he recalled the memory. "…Something that you tricked me into doing."

"I apologize." He felt sincerity in her voice. But now, he wasn't sure what to make of her. "I guess, you can't take away everything that made me who I was. Even if I don't have my firebending anymore." Azula pleaded. "Forgive me for how I speak. There's a confidence that runs in our family. Ozai talks down to everyone he comes across. And even Big Brother Zuzu has his own share of cockiness in his tone."

_Zuzu…? _He chuckled at her words.

"I knew you still had some sort of life in you." He felt a sense of joy in her tone. "I helped you realize the fire in your heart before." She brought his gaze to her again. "Allow me to help you control it."

He nodded.

"What happened to you and Zuzu." Through his laughter, he saw a smile upon her lips. "Okay…Okay…Enough laughing." She herself had to stop chuckling. "I know what your problem is." She cleared her throat. "Your outburst, was because you let your anger, and fear control you. The anger and fear from your vision."

"How would you know this?"

"Anger and fear were the elements that fueled the fire that once burned in me." She breathed out. "If you let the flames burn uncontrollably, they will destroy everyone you hold dear."

"So what can I use to fuel me besides anger and fear?"

"You need something else to drive you."

"And what would that be?"

"What else is there? What else can possibly drive you to gain what you want most?"

...

"LOVE!" Sokka shouted. "I LOVE YOU GAIS!" The bottle in his hand fell with a clink to the ground.

"What are you doing…?" Zuko stared at the empty bottle. "Are you old enough to drink...?"

Sokka's giggles broke through his question.

"We'll…never…know...It's our little secret!" He cried.

"Okay! I think it's time to go to bed!" Suki carried the drowsy man with her shoulders. "I'll make sure he doesn't vomit in his sleep. Good night!" Suki waved and followed the torches towards the room that they shared.

"I've got no one to take to bed!" Toph shouted with half a dozen bottles scattered around her. "Just kidding!" She staggered to her feet, and glared at the two who still sat at the fire. A grin stretched across her lips.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Don't stay together for too long now, you two. _**SOME PEOPLE **_may not like it!" She began to howl with laughter. Zuko and Katara glared at one another.

"What are you talking about Toph?"

"I mean…Come on, _**ZUTARA?!**_" She hollered. "How stupid does that sound?!" She recovered her stance, and swayed towards her own room.

"Zutara? What do you think she means by that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Sounds stupid to me."

"Wait…Did you hear that?"

A silence hovered as they listened.

"No, I don't-"

A spherical object rolled by the campfire.

...

"What are you saying?"

"If there's one more thing, besides anger and fear that can drive you…What do you think that is?" She brought her hand to his cheek.

A small click interrupted their thoughts, followed by an explosion. Smoke began to invade the room. Aang grabbed his staff, and struck the floor. The air pushed away the fog, and in front of him, he saw a man dressed in all black, with glowing red eyes.

He was holding Katara, her mouth gagged, and pure fear in her eyes.

Aang froze, defiant reluctance in his expression. A force pushed him forward, he turned to see Azula's smile, and felt five strikes upon his body. Two at his left arm, one behind his neck, and two at his right arm.

He lost control, and fell with a thud onto the cold stone floor. There were two things he heard before he lost consciousness again.

He heard Katara's muffled cries for him.

He heard Azula's command: "_Take him away_."

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/14/2014**

**A/N:**

**Meta references are fun.**

**Until next time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Our Little Secret

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually EXPLICIT Situations, Sexually EXPLICIT Dialogue)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Our Little Secret**

"_Take him away."_

"Katara!" Aang sat up. Sweat ran down his body with his heart jumping out of his chest. He wiped his drenched forehead with a forearm that was even more soaked. Refocusing, he realized that he was sitting on a bed. A nice bed.

Above him, a radiant yellow light showered the room like the sun's rays. In front of him, a door to another room with a pearl porcelain sink. Around him, he saw red walls, and red carpet; to his right, an empty wall. To his left, a glowing, barred jail cell door in front of another, unassuming door.

He looked down at what he wore. It resembled his airbender robe, the cloth wrapped around his left shoulder, leaving the right side of his chest bare. However, this was not the same robe he wore back at the Western Air Temple. Red replaced orange, and black replaced yellow.

The colors of the Fire Nation.

His head sunk. Hesitant, he turned around. Hanging on the wall, down from where he had awoken, was a red banner, emblazoned with a black flame.

_Damn it_. He balled his fist and struck the mattress_. I'm such an idiot!_ He took in a deep breath, and looked around the room. _Calm down, Aang. I've got to find a way out of here._ He moved off the bed, the barred door was radiating heat like a fire; with reluctance, he reached out to it. The moment that he touched the steel, it felt like he had just stuck his fingers into an open flame; as if his flesh was seared from the bone. He rushed to the bathroom, anything to take away the pain.

The sink let out a soft hum. He soaked the burning hand with cold water. When the burning subsided, he gathered the water in his hands and washed his face. The cool water ran down his neck, and stained the red cloth into a darker crimson. He looked into the mirror, looked down at the faucet, and then looked at the jail door.

_Let's try it._

The faucet let out a roar this time, the water flowed like torrents from a dam. Aang moved his hands, and pulled a stream towards the door's handle. With his guidance, the water snaked through the bars. It gathered around the handle, and froze.

_Alright_. He nodded as the ice held still. His hand moved to grasp the handle. As soon as he took hold of it, the burning returned, and he ran back towards the bathroom.

He soaked his hand in a suspended mass of water; his other hand twisting a small vortex of air. A gust of wind flew towards the door with his command. His eyes widened when he heard a click.

At least, he thought he heard a click.

_Maybe I can_. He let the water drop, soaking into the carpet. Turning, he gathered a ball of air in his hands, and let loose a massive breeze. The door didn't budge. But the air that passed through the door struck the wall behind it, and shot back.

The heat slammed against him, like a fist in the chest, the familiar feeling of burning followed, and he collapsed onto the bed.

_It's…useless. I'm stuck here until..._

He heard a click. The hinges of a door began to groan, and he saw a large, muscular man with padded, black gloves step into the room. Aang returned to his feet.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"Get back." The guard answered in a low monotone voice. Aang stepped to the other side of the bed. "Keep going." The man nodded when Aang's back was against the cold wall. "Stay there."

"Where am I?! Where are my friends?!" Aang shouted to no reply. The door opened again, and a young woman with a tray stepped into the room. The guard opened the burning barred door with his gauntleted hand.

"Stay back." He commanded.

Aang bit his lip, his heels now touching the wall.

The woman placed the tray of food onto the bed.

"She says that you like it." Her soft voice came towards him while she bowed. "I hope you like the new clothes, too." The guard closed the door, and the two left. Aang stepped down from his position and sat on the bed. He hadn't noticed before, but the aroma of the soup was intoxicating. With a demanding stomach, he took a spoonful of the broth.

_Vegetarian. Ha._

Even in this situation, he couldn't help but let loose an ironic chuckle.

…

_Azula's First Visit_

_How long have I been here…?_ He asked himself. His eyes bore a hole into the ceiling; the yellow light hadn't dimmed for hours as he stared at it. He could have lost his vision, but at this point he didn't care. He wouldn't see Katara, and if he couldn't see her, his vision didn't matter.

He took in steady breaths, smooth inhales, and heavy exhales.

The door clicked. And he sat up.

"Get back." The same guard entered the room.

"Yeah." Aang replied with a wave of his hand. "I get it now." He stood again with his heels at the wall. "Who's visiting me now?"

"Lift your hands to your sides."

"Why?"

"No questions. Do it." Aang took a deep breath, but raised them. "Higher." Aang complied. "Now spread your legs wider."

The guard flipped a switch, and steel wrapped around the young avatar's wrists and ankles.

"What the hell is this?!" He struggled against the steel, to no avail. "Who the hell are…"

She stepped through the door.

"_You_." He finished with a scowl. Azula was dressed in the same armor she wore when she was hunting him. With light steps, she entered the room. "I really am an idiot. I can't believe that I trusted you." He saw her smile, eyebrows lifted, mocking him. "All this time, it was a lie. You were a lie."

"That's not true." She sunk into the mattress, crossed her legs, and leaned back onto the palms of her hands. "I helped you…didn't I?"

"Yeah. You helped alright…You helped me get captured." His fists were clenched behind his bonds. "Where's Katara?! Where are my friends?!" He shouted. The guard stepped forth, only to be stopped by Azula's raised hand.

"They're fine. I assure you, as long as you cooperate with me, they'll be fine." She returned to a sitting position.

"You told me that you wanted to change." He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Zuko was right. I should have left you in Ba Sing Se. I should have let you rot!"

"I have changed." She replied in a light voice. "The old me tried to kill you. Here, I let you live." She extended her arms out. "I gave you a nice room, new clothes, a comfortable bed, and I even made you something to eat. _Personally_. Nothing like the hell I was put through in Ba Sing Se." She leaned over, took hold of the spoon, and let her tongue slide across it. "Did you like it?" He didn't want to admit it, but yes, he did. She placed the spoon down back into the bowl. "...And don't worry. It wasn't like the Blue Dragon Lotus. I won't need the Blue Dragon Lotus this time."

"What?" Azula ignored his question.

She uncrossed her legs. Her footsteps were heavy as she walked up to him; her breath fell upon his neck as she leaned in closer. "I did change, and do you know what that change is…" Her voice became even quieter. "…Avatar?" With a deep breath, the sweet scent of her perfume entered his lungs. His eyes closed, and his head fell low. "What's the one thing that can drive you to get what you want most?" Her words were venom, but her voice was as smooth as silk.

"Do you know what I want most?" Her breath fell on his ear, her voice built in him, and then came crashing down.

"I want you." She kissed the air next to his cheek. He didn't meet her gaze; he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. "I'll come again." He heard her footsteps fading. "Make your decision by then."

"At least..." He took another breath that filled his nostrils with her scent. "Tell me how you set us up. I deserve that much before you leave."

Azula removed an aged piece of parchment from her back pocket.

"The Fire Lily. Holds the Breath in the Blue Sky. At the Boundless Cliff." He grinned. "Damn it Sokka. You should have kept your eyes open."

"He should have." She tossed the small square onto the bed.

The door closed, and he fell to the floor when he heard the switch click.

…

_Azula's Second Visit_

Aang didn't know if it was day, or night. The yellow light that hung above him didn't even falter. Not a single moment or flicker of darkness occurred in this room. More time passed, time that slogged on in a slow march of silence. The brightness was oppressive; even his eyelids were unable to prevent the light from keeping him awake. The only thing he was waiting for was the sound that would announce her arrival. The sound he was waiting for, the only sound that would tell him that something, anything was going to happen. The-

_click_.

"Get up." The familiar hoarse voice came.

"..."

"Get up!"

"..."

"Get up! NOW!"

"Make me."

The door opened, and Aang flipped up to his feet. He turned to face…Five guards before him. One tackled him to the ground, and forced him onto the wall. The others restrained him, and he found himself bound again by steel.

"It's my pleasure." The large man replied. Aang reared and spat a projectile of spit and blood into the man's eye.

"You little shit!" The man snarled. He wrapped his massive hands around Aang's neck, and began to squeeze. The air was leaving his lungs, and the world was losing focus.

"Stop!" He heard a voice, and the pressure loosened. "Who gave you permission to hurt him?!"

"Princess! I was merely making him pay for his insolence. Please…F-Forgive me." Aang heard a loud slap.

"I should make you pay. No one touches him! Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes, Princess…I understand."

"Good." He heard the guard let out a harsh breath. "Now leave us. You are not to disturb me for the next eight hours."

"Yes, Princess." Another guard answered. When he opened his eyes, he saw Azula sitting on the bed, in a dark scarlet robe, that left nothing to the imagination.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the guard who was going to strangle him being dragged off, bleeding from his chest.

"You're welcome." A smile stretched across her blood-red lips. In her hand, she held an equally red dagger. "Now…" She leaned in further, and teased him by pulling on her robe. "Did you make your decision?"

He looked away.

"Tell me, Aang, did you decide?" He twitched when he heard his name in her sultry tone of voice. The dagger pierced the wall, and then Azula's robe collapsed onto the floor..

"…"

"Let me help you decide." Azula nestled her head on his shoulder, letting her breath fall upon his neck. He opened his eyes, and looked down upon her black and red bra and panties. His own heart began to pulse like a wild animal when he saw her hand slide down her stomach, and into those panties.

He absorbed her moans into his ears; the sound of the soft cries in her velvet voice, the scent of her skin, the heat from her body. All of it was calling to him, tempting him, seducing him.

Azula pushed her body against him, her breath was unsteady, and he could feel that she was shivering. She pressed a hand against his ribs, and he felt an electric shot rise from his spine up towards his neck.

He took a deep breath, and hung by his bonds. She let out a breath, and brought her soaking fingers to his mouth. She ran the liquid across his lips, and his tongue followed the bitter-sweet trail that she created.

"That wasn't a hard decision, was it?"

"No...It wasn't." The answer was forced through his voice.

Her lips trailed up his neck. She brought her lips to his, and he turned...

He turned towards her.

"You're not a prisoner, if you enjoy it." She pressed a small, inconspicuous block next to him, and he floated to the ground. "Are you still a prisoner?"

She brought her lips to kiss him.

Another shock ran up his spine.

And he met her lips first. She shuddered in surprise and let out a cry when he picked her up by her thighs, and laid her down onto the bed. She moaned as he caressed her body; his hand gliding down her stomach, and sliding into her panties.

He pulled away and saw her devilish smile.

"Making the first move? What would Kata-" She spoke with a cockiness that made his blood boil with anger.

"Don't say her name." His flat tone of voice shot back with burning eyes of frustration.

"Why no-ah..." Her words disappeared into a moan as his fingers continued to move, coming together, and then spreading apart.

He tried to stop, but couldn't bring himself to do so. A weakened hand brushed against his face, and he met her gasping lips with his own. The sweet scent dragging him deeper into pure desire.

Her tongue pushed against his. With every moment, he felt her strength waning. She was becoming overwhelmed. In a gasp, she planted her feet into the bed, and pushed her hips up into the air.

Her cry of his name rumbled through him. Azula fell back onto the bed, Aang ran his finger down her once more, before pulling away her wet panties, and tossing them aside.

He felt a fist wrap around the cloth of his robe.

"You surprise me with your aggression." Her quivering voice came. She pulled him closer, and kissed his cheek. "But I can be aggressive, too." She whispered before slamming him onto the bed, and tapping his chest with a sharp nail.

"I love being aggressive." Azula smirked with a finger sliding down his torso, ripping his robe along the way. A fire seemed to burn in the palm of her hand, a fire that engulfed his body when she took hold of him.

She was taunting him, daring him to try and resist her... her...Beautiful devilish grin, and those seductive, soft hands that didn't stop caressing him until she held him fully erect.

"What are you thinking Avatar?" She teased. "Do you want me to...?"Azula opened her month, and let a wet tongue run across her tantalizing, crimson lips.

Another shock.

He nodded.

"Really?" She smiled.

Another electric shock ran up and stopped at his throat, forcing vibrations to speak in his voice.

"Y-Yes, Azula. I do. Please. I-I need you." It whimpered.

"That's what I like to hear." The words slithered into his ears as she began to descend. Her tongue made contact with the tip of his member. He took in a gasp as a wave of pleasure moved from his core to wash over him. Her tongue continued to snake around his length, pushing him closer and closer.

She moved down, and began to take him into her mouth. The heat began to surround him, creeping from his core and flooded through his nerves. She took him in completely, he sunk into the bed, all strength, all resistance given in to blissful weakness and acceptance.

Azula continued, closing her lips around the base of his member, slithering her tongue around him, while taking him in deeper. Her voice rumbled in a moan, and sent vibrations through him from the back of her throat.

He bucked, and felt his muscles tighten. Multiple electric surges passed through his nerves as he reached his climax.

Azula sat unnerved and unmoving; taking everything that he released into her mouth. A tongue skid across her lips again as she moved closer. Aang felt his eyelids becoming heavy. She placed a hand on his chest, he felt another shock, and fell flat on his back.

"What did you do to me?" He mustered all the strength he could, but heard no reply before his eyes closed.

...

He awoke to what he assumed was at least eight hours later, Azula was gone, and the only remnant of her presence was a piece of parchment. Aang opened the folded paper, and read it to himself

"This will be our little secret." He looked down at the bottom of the page, and there was her name, burned into the paper.

"What can drive you to get what you want most, huh?" He crushed the paper in his hand, and tossed it against the wall.

He rested his elbows on his knees, and held his face in his hands.

_What's wrong with me?_

He let the silent tears fall, soaking into the carpet.

_What did I just do?_

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Katar-"

He stopped.

He didn't want to say her name.

He didn't want to hear her name.

He didn't want her to know what he had done to her.

He didn't want Katara to know that he loved everything that Azula had done to him.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/19/2014**

**A/N:**

"**I put your picture away…"**

"…**sat down and cried today…"**

"…**I can't look at you...while I'm lying…Next to her…"**

**-Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow – "Picture"**


	12. Manipulation

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually Suggestive Situations, Sexually EXPLICIT Dialogue)**

**A/N: You can sum up this chapter in one word...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Captivity, Part I: Manipulation**

Aang opened his eyes, and before him saw the celestial clouds of the Boundless Sky. He took in a calming breath, basking in the spiritual freedom of the realm. His body may be locked up, but at least Azula wouldn't be able to invade his mind. But getting away from a confined prison cell wasn't his only reason for returning to the Sky.

The hope inside him was always whispering.

_Katara will be there...Katara will be there..._

_All I have to do is wait. I know she's smart enough to meet me here._

He waited, and waited. Katara never appeared before him, and doubts began to creep into his mind.

_What if Azula is holding everyone hostage? What if that's the reason why Katara hasn't gotten into contact with me? What if..._

A presence appeared behind him, a chill crawled up his spine, and then he heard her voice.

"What are you trying to do here?" He didn't turn to face her. "Are you planning to escape?" Her hands fell upon his shoulders, and slid down his chest as she moved closer. "You don't want to escape, Avatar." She whispered into his ear. "Stay here." Her breath fell hot onto him. "Stay with me. Because I love you…" With a deep inhale, followed by a long exhale, she added: "…And you love me."

…

He opened his eyes, and found himself bound to the wall, as he was before. In this familiar prison cell he inhabited, Azula stood in front of him as he hung by his limbs.

"Did you enjoy your dream?" Her seductive voice focused in his ears.

"..." Azula stood before him in another revealing dress.

"Come now, Avatar." She circled her finger around his heart. "I am the only human contact that you have. Don't push me away."

He felt a shock, and saw a hint of lightning skip across his bare arms.

"You can firebend again." He whispered. She opened her palm, and let the azure sparks dance within her hand.

"Was the note too obvious?" She smiled. "I told you, all you need to firebend, is desire."

"No." He shot back. "That's not all." He offered her a hopeless smile. "I wasn't ready. I hesitated, failed to take away your bending, and now, you even created something that could-"

"Did you enjoy it?" She interrupted. "Did you enjoy seeing me in your subconscious thoughts?" The lightning cracked in her fingers, and struck him.

"I would have loved it, if I could have stayed asleep." his voice forced out.

"Is that so?" She whispered. "That's not what I expected to hear, but I have a response for you."

She grabbed his arm, and he felt a shock. His muscles loosened, and he lost all sensation in his arms and legs. His skin began to crawl, his ears began to focus, and his body began to burn.

"You've woken up from your dream." Her whispers were even sharper than before, and cut away at him with every syllable. "Now, let's fulfill that fantasy of yours...again."

His bonds disappeared, and when he could focus, his tired, baggy eyes were looking up at the oppressive, yellow light. His limbs were still lifeless, and his mind was still foggy.

"Why are you keeping me here?" He slurred in his cloudy state of mind. "Please...Let me go." He pleaded. She pinned his arms down deeper into the bed as she sat on his lap.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." He looked away as she began to move her hips. Through the fabric of their clothing, he could feel himself growing with her urging. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"What do you want from me? Why am I still locked up here?" Her fingers traced open his robe. "What am I? Your personal sex slave?!"

A silence hung in the air, a silence accompanied by her beautiful devilish grin.

"What I want, my little Avatar." She rubbed her thumb on his cheek. "Is for _you_ to want _me_." With her hypnotic eyes, she stared into his soul, caressing his scowl with her sapphire glowing thumb. "I want you to _need_ me."

"You're going to..."

"I'm going to haunt your senses. In your mind, you'll only think of me. In your sleep, you'll only dream of me." Her hand began to slide down his torso. "With your touch, you'll only want to feel me." Warmth began to hover over his core.

"..."

"No witty retort?" She mocked. "It looks like it's already working."

"You're sick." He looked away. And she stopped.

"...And you love it, don't you?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Azula moved off of him after her poisonous delivery, and made her way out the door, teasing him in the most torturous way.

He looked up at the ceiling, laying on his back for hours; waiting for control to return to his limbs, and waiting for his now painful erection to go away with her.

But most agonizing of all was the last thought that crossed his mind.

_I do._

...

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the same position; control of his limbs had not returned. Azula was sitting in his lap; once again, tempting him.

"Were you looking forward to this?" She began to disrobe, pulling away the black fabric that obscured her smooth, perfect skin.

He bit his lip.

"Don't be so cold, Avatar." She whispered. "Don't you remember what I said? You wouldn't want to push away your only human contact, would you?" She leaned her bare chest on his torso, letting her voluptuous bust push against him. "I wonder, what would Kata-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" He scowled, more in misery than in anger. "Don't…Say…It."

Her smile widened.

"Why not?" She whispered into his ear. "Are you ashamed?"

_Yes._

"You should be, how could you betray her trust like that?"

"I didn't!"

"I wonder how she would react if she knew that you enjoy what this _demented, sick, sadistic Fire Nation Princess_ does to you."

"I-I don't."

"I don't believe you." She licked her lips. "This is the only thing you have to look forward to in your remaining days." She let a blue fire collect in her hand. "You can act as cold as you want. But down here, it feels warmer than usual." Her hands began to descend, caressing the arrow on his thigh. "Just be honest."

A knock came from the door.

"Princess Azula!" A voice came from behind the door.

"What?!" She shouted back, only a few inches from his face.

"There are two women here who are asking for an audience with you!"

Aang saw Azula bite her lip in frustration. She covered herself up, and walked towards the exit while a guard opened the door.

Before she left, she whispered another message to him as he lay helpless on the bed.

"I'll come again. And you will too. Many. Many times."

He just wanted to escape. He wanted all of this to be a nightmare that would just disappear. And so, he tried his best to get away.

Aang closed his eyes, and reentered the Boundless Sky.

...

There he sat, fearing, and…anticipating her return. Azula was right. She was the only human contact that he had. She was the only thing that he had to look forward to. And he hated that fact.

"You said that I'm always free…" He spoke aloud. "But what is this?"

_If only…If only…_

"Aang? Is that you?"

An immediate rush of relief washed over him.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/23/2014**

**A/N:...Kinky.**


	13. Outside Contact

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually Suggestive Situations, Sexually EXPLICIT Dialogue)**

**A/N: Two relatively short chapters on the same day.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Captivity, Part II: Outside Contact**

Her soft voice echoed in his mind, and his heart jumped. Aang turned to see her standing before him. His eyes followed her new flowing red robe, and gaze upon a face that he thought he'd never lay eyes on again.

"Katara...?" His mouth was wide open as he looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. He blinked to clear his vision, but only found it blurring with liquid. She ran towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I can't believe that I actually found you." Her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"I can't believe this is real." He let the thought slip out. "Where are you right now?"

"After those men attacked us, Azula must've taken you." She offered him a seat next to her, an opportunity that he took without hesitation. "Everyone is fine. We're all still at the Western Air Temple."

"I'm glad that you're okay, Katara. Thank you for meeting me here."

"Aang..." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "We'll find you. I promise." He brought her hand down into his.

"Just forget about me." He replied.

"Don't say that." She tightened her grip around his hand. "Zuko thinks he knows where you're being held. And we're coming to get you."

"No, Katara. Please, just go somewhere. Do whatever you need to just be safe."

"Listen to me, Aang, you can't give up. We still need you. The World still needs you."

"I don't care about any of that." He looked into her eyes, and felt sorrow and desperation building. "I just wanted to be with you. You're the only one I care about. I just want you to be safe."

"What happened to you, Aang?" Katara's face hardened. "What did Azula do to you?"

He could feel Azula's presence lingering in the back of his mind.

He didn't want to answer her. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Okay." He tried to brush off her question. "I guess I'll be awaiting my rescue." A smile forced its way across his lips.

"That's what I want to hear. I'll go tell everyone that I've made contact with you. We'll be there." She stood, and brought him to his feet. "I'll see you soon."

He pulled her in close, and kissed her. She greeted him with the same surprise as when he first did it.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do that again." He whispered.

"Hang in there, Aang. We're coming." Katara whispered back, hugging him even tighter.

She brought her lips to his again, before a tear fell from her eye, and her image began to disappear. He closed his eyes as she began to fade, and when they opened again, she was gone.

...

"He's kinda cute!" Aang heard a new voice when he came to.

"Don't touch him, Ty Lee!" Azula's voice interrupted.

"So, this is what you've been working on?" Another, flat voice came.

"Yes, Mai. This is what I've been working on."

Aang peeked through his eyelids, and saw three women standing before him. Once again, he was hanging, bound by the steel cuffs embedded into the wall.

"So...Did you _break_ him yet?" Mai's nonchalant tone braced him out of his false slumber. Still, he hung back, waiting to see what would happen.

"Not yet. But I assure you." He felt her hand brush across his cheek. "It's getting to him."

"Why, exactly are you doing this to him again?" Mai's flat voice came with a hint of annoyance.

"Because, I love him." Azula replied.

"But what if he doesn't love you?" Ty Lee asked in an oblivious, innocent voice.

"He does." Her dark tone made him swallow hard. He felt her hand grab his chin, and bring him to face her. "He just doesn't know it yet." He felta jolt run up his chin, and surge through his nerves. His eyes began to twitch with his efforts to keep his eyelids closed. He tried his best, but was soon looking into the burning eyes of the Fire Nation Princess. She smiled a wicked grin, and let his head fall.

"You call this love?" Mai's voice came back, harsher this time. Aang saw her brief apathetic expression take on a visage of anger and disgust. Azula's fire grew in her eyes as she turned towards Mai. "This isn't love, you're keeping him as a slave. You're not letting him sleep, you've barely fed him, and you keep him chained up like this?"

"Shut it, Mai!" Azula shouted. "What do you know about love?!"

"What do I know about love?!" Mai's voice rose. "Thanks to YOU, I lost the one man that I love!"

"Don't you date raise your voice at me..." Aang lost track of their conversation when Ty Lee moved closer to him.

"Hi!" She was a little too close for comfort, but at least, he thought, she was friendly.

"H-Hey." He replied.

"My name's Ty Lee." She smiled at him with her wide, cheerful eyes. "What's yours?"

"Uh...It's Aang." He managed to mumble through the voices of Azula and Mai that still boomed in the background.

"How did you get here?" Ty Lee asked. "We got here on a Fire Nation War Balloon."

"Really?" He asked. A thought flashed through his mind. _Maybe I could. _"How?"

"We came from the Fire Nation." She answered.

"You came here on a War Balloon? Why did you need that?"

"You're in a zeppelin. In the sky!" Ty Lee threw her arms up in the air to emphasize the location.

"Do...Do you know where we are?" He wondered if he was being clever, or if she was just as clueless as he assumed.

"Yup! We're just north of the Boiling Rock!" Aang nodded as she answered.

"GET OUT!" Azula's voice broke through towards him. The door opened, and a guard came to lead out Mai, followed by Azula. Aang watched them leave, and looked on with confusion as Ty Lee was allowed to stay back.

"Keep it a secret." She whispered into Aang's ear before stuffing a small note into his waistband.

"TY LEE!"

"Coming, Azula!"

She began walking towards the door, but turned, and winked at the still bound Avatar. With the flip of a switch, he fell back onto the ground, and found himself alone again.

His stomach was growling, his muscles were tired, and his eyelids were heavy. He unraveled the small scroll in his waistband, and read it.

_We're here to help you escape._

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/23/2014**

**A/N: Part III coming next week.(…maybe.)**


	14. Subconscious Thought

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually EXPLICIT Situations, Sexually EXPLICIT Dialogue)**

**A/N: Special Thanks these beloved readers and reviewers:**

**Malevolent Dark Reflection (**Thank you for your awesome thoughts, at this time, your review is the only one for chapter 12. I hope you keep 'em coming.**)**

**Kingg6 (**Two chapters-Unfortunately not gonna happen again. The difference in views doesn't look good, many people missed out on chapter 12, but read 13. Sorry!**)**

**AgiVega (**I hope that I updated soon enough for you!**)**

**I'm a Lover not a Hater (**That's all I can hope for.**)**

**GrimAngel16 (**I'm sorry! But I'm happy that I could make you feel that way.**)**

**girr (**She's got a plan. Read ahead to find out what it is.**)**

**Ashley Barbosa **(intense? Awesome! I need to use that word more.)

And** "Guest." **(I'm sorry I couldn't write this chapter on the same day. But here it is!)

I hope you drop by and share your thoughts again.

Also, there was one member who wrote "Ok now im pissed and dropping this story..." And I'd like to take some time to address that:

I'm not angry that you're angry. I'm not angry that you hate me. I'm overjoyed that I was able to give you a reaction like that. In the words of Professional Wrestler P**aul "Triple H" Levesque**, I want to say that at least I got a reaction out of you.

The worst possible reaction that I could get is nothing. If I make you feel nothing, then I've failed. If I put forth an effort and hear crickets, then I've failed. Other than that, there's what **Mick Foley** said a long time ago:

"If they don't love me, then at least they could hate me."

I'm ecstatic that I could bring emotion to you.

Thank you for your review and **Thank You All** for reading!

And as a final note, I'd like to remind you all that this story is still a** work in progress**. Meaning that it is being written chapter-by-chapter. There is **one** long-term event planned for the future, but other than that, it's mostly spur of the moment writing(with editing and revision to my best abilities.)

Your input **has** changed the story, so please share your thoughts again.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Captivity, Part III: Subconscious Thought**

"We're here to help you escape." He whispered the note to himself again, hoping to try and convince himself of the idea that this woman he had just met was going to help him get out of this flying prison.

_Yeah, right._ He thought to himself. _Those were Azula's friends. She's probably set a plan in motion to try and trick me._ He thought back to the argument that had just occurred between Azula and Mai. _But then again…That fight they had seemed to be a legitimate argument. Especially coming from that girl who didn't seem to care about anything. She seemed all fired up..._

He smacked himself for making such a lame, groan-inducing, Sokka-style pun.

Sitting on the bed, he flicked the note in between his fingers. Alerted by a familiar click, he set the note on fire.

Through his baggy eyes, he saw a large man standing before him, behind the fire-reinforced door.

"You look tired." He observed.

"Yeah. No kidding." Aang mumbled as he fell back onto the bed. "Do whatever you want. You wanna beat me to a pulp? You wanna kill me? Go ahead. I'm too tired to do anything." His arms fell flat to his sides. "Knock me out, will you? Then maybe I could manage a few hours of sleep."

"Stand up. Turn around. You're being transferred."

Aang sighed, and turned over onto his stomach. He fell face first into the mattress and placed his hands behind his back.

"Do what you need to." His muffled voice came through the fabric. The guard tied his wrists together, stood him up, and placed a hood over his head. He walked for a long time. But from all he could see, they could have been forcing him to march down a single winding hallway to give him an illusion of how far he had been moved. For all he knew this "transfer" was to the same room he was always in.

"We're here." The hoarse voice informed Aang before removing his hood and let him walk into the room. He untied Aang's wrists before adding: "Be grateful. The Princess did this just for you."

The room was different, a larger bed, a larger bathroom, with an actual bath, in fact it looked as if he had just been moved from a reasonable room at an inn, to a royal suite at the Fire Nation Palace.

"Can I light those?" Aang pointed to a drawer with an assortment of small, medium, and large candles.

"They will be your only light source when I leave." He replied. "The Princess has taken into account the observations of her friend, and has decided to grant you the necessity of sleep. Do not waste this opportunity."

Aang looked at the stern guard with confusion. This man seemed different from the one who attempted to choke the life out of him earlier.

"Okay. I won't. Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Tell her 'thank you, from Aang' for me."

To Aang's surprise, the guard bowed.

"I also have a message from the Princess." Aang bowed, and smiled while awaiting the message. "She says 'Sweet Dreams.'" The guard turned and left the room. The lights began to flicker, and Aang soon found himself in total darkness.

_I never thought I'd miss this so much_. He lit a fingertip, and brought the fire to the candles. Memories began to return to him, memories of when he woke up to her in a dark room illuminated by candlelight.

He fell flat on his back, the bed was far more comfortable than what he had been sleeping in for the last few days. In fact, it was better than the bed he had at the Western Air Temple. Sinking into the mattress, he could feel his aching bones and sore muscles thanking him for finally giving them rest.

_Sweet Dreams...? _

The candlelight dimmed as his eyes began to close. Another unexpected thought crossed his mind before sleep took him.

_...This isn't so bad._

...

_He laid there in the cool sands of the night. The waves crashed against the rocky shore. The full moon illuminated the sky, like a spotlight surrounded by a million stars. The warm water rushed up his back across the sand. _

_**Warm? Ha. I get it. This is a dream.**__ He thought to himself._

_Her feet dragged across the dark grains, and she took a seat next to him. Her silhouette only becoming darker with the light._

_"I so happy to see you again, Aang." She spoke in her soft, loving voice._

_"I've missed you." He whispered back. "I wish I could see you again." She slid across the sand, and embraced his hand with hers._

_"You can, Aang. You can see me right now."_

_He shook his head and turned away._

_"No. I can't." Her face still in shadow, he could make out the glow of her eyes with the moon's light, but nothing else. "I want to see you while I'm awake. I want to see you as you are...Not you as I remember."_

_All sound stopped as he said those words._

_It stung him to turn away from his own thoughts, to turn away from his own desires. "I want to see the real Katara."_

_She didn't reply. He closed his eyes, and listened to her footsteps. She brought her hand to his cheek, bent over, and kissed him with an invisible embrace that he couldn't even imagine feeling. She hugged her arms around him, and began to fade. His own arms rose, and began to close around her, but felt nothing as they wrapped around her fading figure._

_..._

The warmth on his back disappeared. The comfort remained, and the faded candlelight returned.

"Ouch!" He heard Ty Lee's perky voice behind the door. "What's wrong with that doorknob?!"

"S-Sorry, M'am. Forgive me." The guard apologized.

The door clicked open. Ty Lee's eyes peered behind the steel door, and the light flickered on.

"Hey, Aang!" She entered the room with a steaming pot of soup on a tray in her hands. "Did you sleep well?" Her friendly voice made him want to give her an equally friendly answer, but with a still foggy mind, he replied:

"No, not especially..." He rubbed his eyes. "Ugh..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Ty Lee." She pulled a table next to the bed, and set down the tray while taking a seat next to him. He sat up, and relaxed.

"It's...It's good to see you again, Ty Lee." He murmured.

"This is for you." She removed the lid to reveal two large bowls, one containing noodles, one containing soup. "It's a specialty from the Fire Nation. Something that only Royalty eats." He saw that she swelled with pride.

"It's...Just noodles." His mind still foggy, and then he noticed her expression drop. "B-But I bet it'll be delicious!"

"It is!" She rebounded. "I'll make it for you." She began moving the noodles into the broth.

"No, it's okay. I've got it." He took spoon and chopsticks into his hands, and let a few moments of silence pass. "Did Azula send you?" He asked her.

"She did." Her expression sunk again.

"So...What's in the food?"

"Nothing!" Ty Lee waved her hands in front of her. Aang offered her a raised eyebrow in distrust and skepticism. "Well..." She twiddled her thumbs in guilt.

"What's she going to do this time?"

"Okay. Let's slow down here." She took a deep breath and cleaned herself off, as if she had dirt on her clothes. "My name is Ty Lee."

"Right. And my name is Aang."

"Do you remember that note that I gave you?"

"Uh..." Aang thought for a moment. "Yeah. I had to burn it." He admitted.

"Well that doesn't matter. It said that we're here to help you escape, and we are."

"How do I know I can trust you, or your friend. You were part of the group that was helping Azula hunt me down!"

"Not so loud!" She begged. "You're going to have to trust me. Okay? Everyone thinks that you're dead. The _Firelord_ thinks you are dead." Her voice entered a whisper. "Not even the guards know you're the Avatar."

"What? Don't the tattoos give it away?"

"They aren't trained to question higher authority." Ty Lee began circling her finger around her temples and shifting her eyes. "Brainwashing. They listen to whatever Azula's command is."

"How's that even possible?" Aang remained stern.

"Don't worry about it now. But you're going to have to trust us."

"I don't know if I can..." He whispered.

"Listen, how many times have you eaten, since Azula captured you?"

"Once."

"And Mai came in there, she saw what conditions you were living under. She convinced Azula to move you here, so you can sleep, eat, and not be chained to the wall anymore." She patted him on the back. "You're going to need to trust us."

"..." He took a deep breath "Then tell me...What is your plan?"

"We...Don't have one yet." Aang threw his hands up in anger. "But wait! Hear me out first." She reached into her back pocket, and removed a note. "We're going to send this message to Prince Zuko."

_She doesn't even know where he is._

"...He's at the Western Air Temple, right?"

Aang nodded. _Okay, we could have something here._

"Once we get into contact with him again, he's going to help us bust out of The Boiling Rock. He's got a plan for that."

"Okay. So, this is what your friend, Mai-was able to get me for breakfast-lunch-or is it dinner?"

"It's dinner." Ty Lee smiled. "Hang in there, Aang." She patted his shoulder again and rose to her feet.

"Wait." He held her hand, and sat her back down. "There's something in this, isn't there?"

"It's an herb to help you sleep." Ty Lee nodded. "Azula thought you'd want some rest."

He took a sip of the broth. It was delicious.

"I suppose it can't be that bad, if it just helps me with sleep." Ty Lee offered him a smile before knocking on the door, and being led out.

Gazing at the now empty bowls, the lights began to flicker again before turning off; and he faded again into sleep.

...

_Aang opened his eyes and found himself standing in utter darkness. Nothing was visible behind the black veil that blinded him, but he was aware that he stood in a room, as still as his own breath._

_The smell of burning incense entered his nostrils. An unseen smoke wrapped around him, moving like a tempting touch, twisting around his leg, and creeping up his body._

_The smoke became heavier, gaining substance, and mass. Her figure emerged behind him, and wrapped her arms across his chest. Her heated breath fell on his neck, and all he could do, was stand and listen to her rhythmic breathing._

_The incense aroma changed into a sweet perfume. The smoke began to solidify, and took a familiar female form. He tensed, but felt his body relax. Five, warm, sapphire fingertips graced his cheek, and pushed his face to his left. He felt the embrace of her alluring kiss. She pulled back, and bit his bottom lip, pulling him towards her. He leaned closer, almost begging her to take his lips again._

_A flash of blue flames broke the darkness. And gave him a brief view of the temptation that haunted his senses._

_The crackling flames began to whisper in her voice. A soothing song that eased his mind from all pain, and all obligation._

_**I can give you what you want.**_

_**But you have to let go of what you have.**_

_**Break the bonds that bind you to her.**_

_**And I will set you free.**_

...

He awoke from his nightmare...or dream...or vision, whatever it may have been, but couldn't catch his breath. His fist wrapped around a porcelain bowl, and in a surge of frustration, threw it, letting it shatter into pieces as it crashed into the wall.

He saw that some of the light yellow fires that lit the candles, were now burning blue. A pure sapphire that he had seen in his sleep.

He has seen the same hue on Azula's fingertips. And even...

_Even in Katara's eyes..._

The lights came on, and the door opened.

"What happened?" The Guard stuck his head in.

"Nightmares." Aang pointed to the jagged porcelain shards scattered amongst the floor. He stared at Aang, and offered a reply that even the Avatar didn't expect.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to turn on the lights?"

"Thanks." Aang blew a soft wind that snuffed out the lit flames. He took note that the Guard didn't seem to mind, or even notice the wind.

"You have another visitor." The door opened, and Mai stepped through.

"Did you sleep well?" Any form of enthusiasm or interest that Mai hoped to convey didn't reach him.

"No." He answered in the same tone that she had posed the question in.

"I didn't think so." She stood before him with folded arms. "Azula's not going to let you rest easy."

"Yeah...Tell me about it." He shook his head. "No, really. Tell me about it. What's she doing?"

"Alright. Ty Lee told me that you're having a hard time trusting us, so I'll do you a favor." She pulled up a chair, and sat down in front of him. "Does the term 'sweet dreams' bring back any memories?"

"That's what Azula's message was to me when I was moved here." Aang nodded.

"And you've been having some interesting dreams, haven't you?" Her voice lowered into a whisper. "Think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"She put you in a room with no lights, she fed you food that enhances your dreams. What did you see?"

He shook his head, not wanting to recall.

"We can't do much to help you, but try your best to hang on. Don't give into what she's doing to you. Help is on the way."

"What are you telling me, not to sleep?" He felt even more exhausted than before, despite the hours of "rest" he received.

"I'm not telling you what to do, just what's happening to you."

"Right. Right, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "So, could I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"When you were arguing with Azula about this person you loved." He looked for any sort of indication of affection in her expression, a slight blush, a furrowed brow, a sudden breath of surprise, but found nothing. "Is that why you're helping me?"

"First of all, I don't love him I just _hate him less_ than everyone else. And secondly, yes, he is the majority of why I'm helping you." She shrugged, and began leaving. Her last words of advice to him were: "Oh, and be prepared, she's coming to visit again tonight."

"I'll be waiting."

_Wait. _He thought to himself, _did she just say "tonight?" Have I been sleeping all day? _His own exhaustion answered him. Surveying the room, he came to his only conclusion.

_All I can do is wait._

The lights went out again.

...

_He was laying on the same bed he had fallen asleep in. He wasn't on an unnamed beach, nor was he in a nondescript abyss. He was laying on his back, in a comfortable bed, in a room lit by a blue light that shone from the candles._

_Her footsteps echoed in the room._

_"You're awake?" Her voice wrapped around his ears. "You were...expecting me?"_

_"Yes." He sat up, and saw her standing before him in a black towel, wrapped around her tight enough to emphasize her curves within the blue light, making it look like her lean, beautiful body was covered in a mere shadow. Her long, ebony hair was wet, and draped down her shoulders._

_"But I don't think that's all," she leaned in towards him, and took his lips into an embrace. He leaned back as she urged him to, and felt his breath leave him as she bit his bottom lip. "I think...You were...Waiting for me."_

_"I didn't have a choi-"_

_"You keep telling yourself that. You keep insisting to yourself that this is nothing but a nightmare. But I'll let you in on a secret..."_

_Her sharp nails began sliding down his chest._

_"This isn't a nightmare." She continued to slide her hand down his leg..._

_..._

"This, is a fantasy." Her hand hovered over his erection. "Your fantasy." She whispered into his ear. "And it's happening. Right now."

His head flew back and sunk into the mattress as she took hold of him. _This isn't what I want._ He thought to himself. But the pulses from his heart disagreed.

"This isn't like before, Avatar. You can move, you can stop me if you want." She smiled as his raised hand fell back to the floor. "My dear Avatar, what is it that you want?"

"...I don't want to be your prisoner anymore." He managed through broken breaths.

"Then..." She tossed the towel onto the floor, straddled herself over him, and whispered into his ear. "...I will set you free. Just ask me." Azula's tongue ran across her violet stained lips in her captivating grin.

He bit his lip, looked into her fiery golden eyes, and hated himself for what he was going to say.

"Please...Please, Princess Azula...Set me free."

"It's my pleasure." She held him erect in her hand, and began to lower herself onto him. He shuddered and felt her own body rumble at the contact as she planted her hands into his chest.

Azula moaned as she lowered herself further onto him, letting him move deeper into her. With the tantalizing grin, she moved her hips in a torturous, and teasing, slow motion.

He closed his eyes, trying to draw his focus away from the agonizing pleasure that served as a temptress against his will.

Azula was going to break him.

He had to do something.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 8/28/2014**

**A/N: **Here's where I directly ask **you**, the reader for help. You know what I mean when I say "outlast" don't you? Good. We're all adults here (hopefully). Let's stay mature about it.

**A) **If Aang _endures_, send the word **Resistance** as the subject line to _wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com._

**B) **If Aang _submits_, send the word **Submission** as the subject line to _wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com._

**If you don't want to send an email,** then please cast your vote via **Private Message**, and please, **only** by **Private Message.**

**Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.**

Let's enjoy this experiment while it lasts, shall we?

**Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Avatar Breaks

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually EXPLICIT Situations, Sexually EXPLICIT Dialogue)**

**A/N: **

**Resistance:** 1 Vote

**Submission:** 5 Votes

I posed a question, and you provided an answer.

This chapter, Aang submits.

I bought, and read some Erotica this weekend, this is what I learned:** I can no longer use the warning "Sexually Suggestive."**

Be warned, this is unlike anything you have read from me before.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Captivity, Part IV: The Avatar Breaks**

_Aang closed his eyes, trying his best to pull away. He wanted out. No. He __**knew**__ he wanted out. He __**needed**__ to get out. This was wrong. This was against everything that he was taught. This was against everything that he stood for._

_"Don't lie to yourself." He heard a voice behind him. "Stop resisting." Aang turned to see a mirror image of himself, illuminated in red. "She's beautiful. She's alluring. She's forbidden. And that's why you want her."_

_"Don't listen to him!" Aang turned to see himself, this time, glowing sapphire. "This isn't what you were taught! This is wrong! Fight the temptation!" He commanded._

_"Don't listen to him." Footsteps echoed around. "He isn't real, he's an illusion. He's what you __**think**__ you should want, not what you __**really**__ want." The scarlet copy's voice grew louder, and began to drown out the other's voice. "It's what you want. __**Give in**__."_

_"No!" A faint whisper came from the panicking blue Avatar. "You can't!" the pleas from him were becoming quieter. "Think about __**her!**__ Remember __**her! **__Remember-" His voice vanished._

_"You can't stop thinking about her, can you?" The red Avatar asked. "She's beautiful, and you can't resist."_

_Aang nodded, and the red Avatar faded._

…

He opened his eyes, and saw her towering above him, smiling with a beautiful, mocking grin. Azula still held him erect in her hand, but had stopped tempting him with the sweet heat between her legs that he craved.

"I love that look on your face, Avatar." Azula's tone was as playful as it was malicious. "It's like you want this..." She ran her hand through her raven hair, slid her tongue along her palm, and created a glistening trail to the space between her legs.

Aang's ears absorbed her moans, watching her rub her clitoris with a single finger. She shuddered before him, with a liquid dripping down, falling onto his pelvis.

"Don't make me beg." He whimpered. She raised an eyebrow, a slow, wide smile took her lips. She leaned in closer to him; bending over, and teasing him more, rubbing against his even harder erection.

"Just...Just one more time, Avatar. For me." She puckered her lips, and took on a deceiving look of innocence.

"Please, Azula. I need you." He begged. "I need you. Now." She moved her soaking fingers to his lips, an offer that he took without hesitation.

"Not yet." she offered him one last torturous nudge against his erection before moving off. "First, I want you to show me how much you want me."

"Anything." He pleaded.

"Close your eyes." She commanded. A blunt pain pressed his arms down deeper into the mattress. "Okay. Now you can look." Aang opened his eyes to see her towering above him, a pressure building as she sat down on his chest. She presented him with a full view of her body. "You've done this before, haven't you?" She traced a line down the tattoo that adorned his head. "Make me feel good..." Her hand slid against the liquid on his pelvis, and took hold of him. "And I'll make you feel good."

She lowered herself further. The heat that radiated from between her thighs grew upon him, bearing down against his face. With a breath, he took in her scent, and couldn't resist any more.

Sticking out his tongue, he moved it against her, up one side and then returning down. Her moans from the pleasure he was giving her only encouraged him. He felt her grip loosen, her other resting on the crown of his head, pulling him closer.

He closed his eyes, savoring in the moment, her beauty, her scent, her taste. Azula gasped for air, and he knew that he was pleasing her. He couldn't stop now.

She mumbled his name as he continued, wrapping his lips around his teeth, he took her clitoris between them. She yelped in surprise, and struggled to breath as he flicked his tongue against the nub of flesh he held in his lips. She called out his name as she reached the peak of orgasm.

Her grip around him failed, she leaned forward, and supporting herself on the wall, he felt her climax, a sweet fluid ran down his chin.

"I promised to return the favor. Let me show you something." Her hand slid down again, and took a gentle grasp. Heat built in his core, and with a flash of lightning in her palm, he felt his nerves tighten, and felt an overwhelming orgasm. His head sunk into the mattress, and his eyes clenched shut. The searing heat that passed through his muscles and nerves was almost painful. But soon relaxed, and he felt his mind wash over in bliss.

What he felt was so intense, he was unsure of what happened afterward. But when he came to, he realized that she had cleaned him up, and was facing away from him. Azula held him erect again, and descended. He struggled to catch his breath as the warmth and tightness pulled him further in.

She let out a gasp, the strength the hold her up left her, and she fell backwards. He brought his hands up, and caught her in a soft bubble of air before laying her down onto his chest.

Azula's rested her head next to his. Five sapphire fingers touched his cheek, and urged him to turn towards her. He followed her command, and met her lips again. When she broke away, he saw her smile, but this smile seemed different, not malicious like he usually saw her, but loving.

She called out his name as he thrust himself deeper. She closed her eyes, and took in desperate gasps for air. He felt her hand take a weakened grip around his wrist, and guide it down her toned stomach. He rested his finger on the swollen nub of pleasure that she directed him to, and began circling it with a gentle motion.

Her cries for him intensified as he moved, both thrusting his hips into her, and caressing her at the same time. She wrapped her fingers around his other wrist, and guided it up her body this time to her chest. His hand fell onto her voluptuous left breast. It fit his hand like a glove, feeling firm, but soft. She cried out his name in a breath that seemed to be lost, pulled him into another kiss, and cried his name in a muffled voice as he touched her.

She cried his name, and caressed his tongue as she climaxed. Her moans echoed within him, as he felt his own climax. He pulsed inside her, and she fell back, resting her head into his neck, taking in deep, desperate breaths.

"I'll let you know something else." She whispered after breaking away from another kiss. "There's a legend about the Fùrén Yuu. Spirits who would pleasure men in their dreams, and take their souls in the process."

He listened, both with interest, and fear.

"Tell me, were you able to resist this Fùrén Yuu?"

He thought about her question.

"…No, I wasn't."

...

"Okay, Sugar Queen, are you ready?!" Toph shouted.

"Bring it on!" Katara replied.

Back at the Western Air Temple, the members of Team Avatar were preparing for their planned assault on the Boiling Rock. Zuko was still waiting for a messenger hawk from Mai. Sokka and Suki were practicing takedowns on each other. Even Appa and Momo had returned.

With a slam of her foot, Toph summoned a boulder the size of a monumental pillar. Katara responded by bringing her hands up, and holding them in place.

Toph froze, leaving her pillar to fall back into the hole that it came from.

"Damn it, Katara!" Toph shouted. "Your bloodbending isn't fair!"

"You just have to make due with what you got." Katara replied.

"Yeah...Cheap shit." Toph folded her arms and pouted. Katara grinned.

In the distance, they heard the faint sound of flapping, a hawk entered their sights. Zuko held out a hand, accepted the bird onto his forearm, and took the piece of parchment attached to its leg. It stepped up onto his shoulder, where it sat, awaiting orders.

Katara watched as he unraveled the paper, and felt his heart panic as his eyes widened.

"What is it?" She ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Both Katara and Toph knew that Zuko was trying to hide the truth. Even Sokka and Suki could tell from his tone of voice and the sweat beads that fell from his brow.

"Give me the note, Zuko." Katara held out her hand.

"You don't want to read it." Zuko replied, and folded the parchment before stuffing it into his shirt.

"I'm not going to play games with you." He still refused. "Fine!" She brought her hands up, they saw his posture tighten, and he walked forward as Katara commanded.

"Wait! Don't!" He handed the note to her himself, and then fell onto the ground, unable to move his legs.

"You'll get better in a while. Don't worry." She reassured him, and then folded the note open. "The breath is broken. It has fallen to fire. It has lost its will." She looked down at it, and then at him. "What does it mean?"

"I-I don't know." He replied.

"You'd really benefit if you could lie without stuttering, Zuko." She answered back. "Tell me what it means. _Now_."

"Fine." He took a deep breath. "Azula's gotten to him. She's broken him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's probably been torturing him for days now." Toph created a chair, picking him up from the ground. "Thanks." He said before returning his gaze to Katara. "He's probably been deprived of sleep, starved, beaten, all of that. And even worse..."

"What could be worse than that?" Sokka interrupted.

"A technique that my Great-grandfather, Sozin, developed. But it hasn't been used in a hundred years...At least not publicly."

"Tell us what it is, already!" Toph shouted. Zuko brought out a hand, and gathered lightning in his palm.

"Sozin used it to sway his political enemies. He obtained information from spies, and to spread agents loyal to the Fire Nation across the world." Zuko took another breath. "With this technique, he could 're-educate' anyone by manipulating the electricity in their brains." The lightning disappeared as he brought a finger to his temple. "Implanting false memories. Erasing real memories, and even planting ideas, and images into someone's subconscious mind. Altering their will, changing what they want."

"You're telling me that Azula could make Aang forget that he's the Avatar?"

"Not only that, she could make him not want to be the Avatar. She could make him associate suffering with the idea of the Avatar, but on a subconscious level. He'd never be able to overcome the fear. He'd never realize it was fake, because to him, it doesn't exist."

"If that's the case, then we need to go, now!" Katara shouted. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take this slow, Katara. Okay? We can't be rash about this." Sokka spoke.

"How can you say that to me?!" She pushed away his hand and shouted in a voice that was cracking. The others looked away as tears began to well up in her eyes. "What if...What if she makes him forget me?"

Sokka had no words to comfort her, but instead, opened his arms to take her into an embrace.

"We just need some time." He tried to calm her.

Zuko scribbled a note down, and wrapped it onto the hawk's leg before sending it away.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Toph smacked a fist into her palm at the sudden revelation. "Why don't we just get your bloodbending down, and then you just do what you did in Ba Sing Se! Twist any bad guys into pretzels, and let them stew in their own sauce!" They looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? It's not like you haven't done it before!" She turned away at the thoughts they had about her.

Katara took a deep breath, letting her tears dry, she looked at Zuko.

"When I get my hands on your sister. Nothing is going to stop me." A tight fist wrapped around the collar of his shirt, he looked away in fear, and reluctance. "Nothing. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I get it." He mumbled. She turned, and walking towards Appa and Momo, let her footfalls echo against the cliff side.

...

Katara tossed and turned all night, unable to close her eyes for even the shortest amount of time. Thoughts, and doubts kept ringing in her head.

She couldn't take it. What she did know was that he wasn't at the Boiling Rock yet, he was still in the zeppelin that Azula held him in. Zuko had mentioned that the prison was headed by another man, and Azula wouldn't settle for a lesser seat of power. No one in the Fire Nation would. They were all ambitious, blinded by ambition, and only cared for what they wanted without regard for others.

The anger in her was boiling over.

That's when she looked over at the sleeping air bison...

She could leave.

She could save Aang.

Right here.

Right now.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 9/01/2014**

**A/N: **

**A) **If Katara _leaves_, send the phrase **No Time Left** as the subject line to _wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com._

**B) **If Katara _stays_, send the phrase **Too Little, Too Late** as the subject line to _wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com._

**If you don't want to send an email,** then please cast your vote via **Private Message**, and please, **only** by **Private Message.**

**Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.**

**Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.(If no votes are made for 4 days, then I will begin writing the chapter.)**

**Let's not blow this out of proportion just because I used the word "clitoris." Thanks, stay Mature.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. No Time Left

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Violence, Sexually Suggestive Situations)**

**A/N: **

**No Time Left:** 6 Vote(s)

**Too Little, Too Late:** 2 Vote(s)

I posed a question, and you provided an answer

This chapter, Katara goes solo (for better or for worse) into enemy territory.

**Thanks for voting!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: No Time Left**

_I could leave. I __**should**__ leave_. Katara thought to herself. _If no one wants to help me save Aang, then I'll do it by myself._ She shot a scowl towards her friends who still slept, disappointed at how indecisive they were. _If we don't do something now, we won't get another chance._

With careful steps Katara walked over to Appa, never making asound. Using water, she blurred the impacts of her footsteps, just in case Toph picked up the vibrations.

"Appa..." She patted the furry arrow on the bison's forehead. Appa let out a low roar as he opened his eyes. "Shh..." She calmed him. "It's okay, Appa. Do you know what we're going to do? We're going to save Aang. Right now." He roared and licked her hand. "Okay." She climbed up his shoulder "Here we come, Aang. Yip! Yip!" She whispered, and Appa took to the air.

For what seemed like hours, Appa flew south with Katara in his saddle. The bison roared, and Katara awoke to a golden horizon. She peaked over the leather saddle, and through the bison's horns to lay eyes on a huge balloon that was wider than any iceberg she had seen in the South Pole. Appa descended, and hanging from that monstrous balloon, was an equally large...she didn't know what to call it. All she knew was that it was a prison, a flying prison that Aang was being held in. And she was going to free him.

"Lower, Appa." She instructed. They flew right next to the black ashen building that the zeppelin held. A golden light shined in the floating building, but there were no guards in sight. Towards the back end of the zeppelin, there was a railing, and a single door. "Over there." She directed, Appa flew next to the railing, and Katara took a tight grip on the cold steel. She jumped the railing, and heard the cracking of the door's hinges. "Get above the zeppelin, Appa! Someone's coming!" She whispered, and leaned up against the wall.

The door opened as the shadow grew over her. It swayed over, blocking her vision, a Fire Nation soldier entered her sights. Katara's heart stopped for a second, she managed to take calm, quiet, deep breaths while biting her lip.

"Why do I have to sit out here?" He mumbled to himself. "It's not like anyone is going to infiltrate us from the sky." He straightened his posture, and Katara felt her heart jump out of her chest. "Nah. Couldn't be."

Katara looked over at the still open door, it bobbed back and forth, and slid her foot against the black steel. She looked at the guard, and then at the door.

She had no choice, she couldn't be caught, not now. Her face hardened, and her posture loosened. A few silent steps, and she stood behind him.

"Hey." She called to him

"Huh?" He turned. "Who the-?"

Katara pushed her arms forward, and shoved him off the railing. She looked down into the clouds, watching the lone soldier scream cries of terror as he fell.

_I'm sorry. _Katara cringed and looked away as he disappeared from view. She shook her head and steeled herself again. _This isn't the time for that._ She reached into her pocket, squeezing the bison whistle she brought with her, and saw Appa's feet as he ascended. Her shaking hand gasped the door handle, and she stepped through.

She entered a single hallway, that split into two directions some fifty feet from where she stood. If someone was to turn towards her now, it would all be over. At the sides of the long hallway, there were doors that led to various rooms.

_Maybe I can hide in-_

The door next to her began to open, her blood stiffened, and she watched, wordless, as another guard began to walk down the hall. She waited for him to walk a few feet before she turned into the room.

It was empty. And it was a barracks.

_Perfect._ Katara thought to herself._ I'll just go undercover now._ She closed the door behind her, and locked it. After only minutes of searching, she found all components of a uniform. The suit was oversized, and the armor was overbearing, but what other choice did she have?

She wore the heavy armor, and stumbled under its weight. Sweat dripped down her forehead into her eyes.

"They let you off of guard duty already? Who's replacing you outside?" A voice came. Katara took a panicked, deep breath to gather her thoughts. She cleared her throat, and deepened her voice as low as she could.

"Y-Yeah, I'm on break." Katara answered.

"Are you sick? Your voice sounds deeper than usual." He stepped up, and began rummaging through his own locker.

"Yeah..." Katara coughed. "It's the air. Too thin up here, you know?" She hopefully recovered.

"Yeah, I get it. But you know, what Princess Azula says, goes."

"Everything she says law, right?" She spoke, and saw him remove his helmet with a raised eyebrow.

"Right..."

"I...I mean, of course! No one questions what the Fire Princess says, right?" She answered back, perhaps too eager to cover up her harsher tone.

"Yeah..." He replied. "I think you need to meet with the Princess. Let's go." He picked up Katara by her arm and dragged her up.

"No wait...! Just let me explain!" She broke from him.

"You aren't Chong! Who are you?"

"Okay...Just let me expl-"

Katara closed her fist, and let him choke in the grasp of breathlessness. He collapsed, she forced him into the locker, and closed it behind her as she left the room.

She tried to catch her breath, under the heavy armor, and the oppressive heat, she was still sweating more than she could remember, but tried her best to keep focus.

_I've got to find Aang_. She kept telling herself. Her vision was becoming foggy, she heard footsteps around her, and the rumbling of what sounded like a legion of soldiers marching in place.

"Hey!" The hairs on the back of her neck stood. "What are you doing? Your missing out on training exercises!" Another masked guard patted her on the back. "If you're not present Azula's wrath will be unforgiving."

"Right." Katara replied in a deep voice. "Lead the way."

She followed them to a large room, where numerous guard were stationed, by her count, at least fifty, if not more. She fell in line with them, and facing forward, watched as Azula walked into view.

"My. My. My." She spoke to her soldiers. "Quite a pathetic lot, aren't you?" Azula began pointing at each guard, as if she were counting them. "Only fifty-nine of you? Where's number sixty?"

Katara felt a shock run up her spine, and her muscles became tight as she fell over.

"Oh! There's our little intruder!" Azula shouted. Katara heard footsteps running towards her, and saw a full view of Azula's golden eyes and evil smirk. "We meet again."

...

Katara woke up, her arms bound to her sides against a wall. She looked up to face a large bed, and a door surrounded by a steel cage that burned in a superheated orange. She shook her head, and cleared her vision.

"Look who decided to join the Avatar." Azula's poisonous voice entered her ears. "The Southern Water Tribe peasant that he loved...once."

Katara stared a hole into her golden eyes.

"No reply? I'm giving you the pleasure of an audience. Go ahead, ask me anything." Katara tried to bend Azula's blood, but found her own fingers bound in open palms, unable to move. "Go on. Anything, all the questions you have. Oh, I know, you probably have questions on how I managed to capture you. Feel this?" A shock ran up Katara's spine, and her body fell limp again. "Most guards are trained to withstand the smallest shock, but not you." She smirked. "Now, any questions you may have. Let's hear them."

"How do I know you're being honest?" Katara breathed out.

"Think about it. What did you try to do to me in Ba Sing Se? Oh that's right. You said that you'd kill me. Slowly."

"Are you going to do the same to me?"

"Oh No. I'm not _that _demented." She mocked.

"What are you going to do then? Force me to stay here until I die?"

"You are_ really_ hostile, do you know that?" Katara grimaced as Azula spoke. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't be speaking to you right now."

"..."

"You can see it, can't you? You can see what the little blind earthbender sees. You can feel it, bloodbender. Am I lying?" Katara could hear Azula's heart beat. "Once more, I'm not going to kill you." It was the truth.

"Then why am I here?" Katara choked out.

"That's a good question. Why are you here?"

Katara bit down on her lip.

"Come on now, let's be civil, I answered your question. Now you answer mine." Katara's lips didn't move, she saw Azula's expression change . "You want to be that way, then fine." Azula sighed. She placed her hand on Katara's side.

Another shock.

"I came to save Aang.' Katara blurted out to her own surprise.

"Really? You thought you could save him on your own? How foolish. What kind of idiot decided that it was a good idea to send you out here alone?"Azula laughed. "Unless...Who else is with you?" She brought her hand to Katara's side again.

"Appa. But no one else. " Katara's flinched in pain.

"Interesting." Azula smirked. "We'll have to catch ourselves a bison. I'm sure Aang would love to see his old friend."

"Where is he?" Katara begged.

"He's in a safe place, and he's _happy_ to be there. You spend too much energy worrying about him. You should be more concerned about yourself."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, for one." Azula sat down on the bed. "I want to get to know you, Katara." She leaned in closer. "What would you have done if you had succeeded in your I'll-concieved plan? Taken him back to little Zuzu? Have him train under an inferior tutor to face the strongest firebender alive?" Azula shook her head and began to giggle. "I'll let you in on the truth." Her pulse was steady. "I am the best firebending master for him. I will train him, with my tutelage, he will defeat the Fire Lord, and bring peace to the World once again."

"You had your chance to train him! But instead you choose to capture him and hold him in this prison! Why?!" Katara shouted.

"Because, I love him. And that love is what feeds the fire in my heart. And soon, his love for me will do the same for him. Sure, it took a little_ convincing, _but he eventually came around." she laughed at the vulgar pun.

"You bitch!" Katara spat. "You didn't..." Another shock ran up her spine.

"If you were smart, you would watch your language in my presence!" Katara struggled to breath as Azula's tirade continued. "I could have ended you, but I let you live. You have no idea, how much of a bitch _I can really be."_ She released her hand, and Katara gasped for breath. "I try to be nice to you, and you return my kindness with hostility? Fine." With a snap of her fingers, Katara's bonds disappeared into the wall, and she fell to the ground. "You want to play games? I'll beat you_ every fucking time!"_ Azula delivered a kick that forced the little air in Katara's lungs out. "Lock her up, if she manages to escape, you're dead."

"Yes, Princess." The guard answered.

When Katara woke up, she was alone in the room. She looked at the gloves that held her hands.

_Flimsy._ She thought to herself. She bit down into the leather, and began to pull it apart.

...

"Katara's gone!" Toph shouted while springing out of bed.

"What?!" Sokka shot up to his feet and scanned the area. "Appa's gone too!" He shouted.

"Unbelievable." Zuko facepalmed.

"No, she wouldn't..." Suki sulked.

"Apparently, she would." Toph replied.

"We've got to go, now!" Sokka warned. "Who knows what kind of trouble she could be in!" He ran towards the deflated War Balloon. "Zuko, help me out here!"

"Right." Zuko nodded, and began blowing fire into the balloon.

"You're going alone?" Suki asked.

"Zuko and I will go, you two stay here, a smaller team will move faster."

"Yeah, be careful out there."

"Well be back soon."

...

Katara sat in solitude for the next few hours, she had tried to approach the door, but the heat was too hot for her to even have a hope of opening the searing exit. But what she had figured out, was that the steel was only heated, it didn't actually burn the skin. Maybe she could will the pain away. Maybe she could...

The door clicked, and she scurried back towards the bed. A young woman dressed in a single piece of fabric walked in with a tray of food. The guard watching over the room followed.

"Get back." He commanded. Katara moved away. The woman walked into the room with a tray of food, smiled, and placed it onto the bed. Without a single word, she turned and exited. Katara took a step forward.

"Enjoy the food that the Princess offers." The guard commanded before he turned to leave.

That's when Katara saw her chance. The servant girl seemed to be unaware of her surroundings, focused on nothing else around her. Surely it was a result of Sozin's technique that Zuko described. She took her chance, and threw her arms forth. The guard froze, his muscles stiff, his lips, unmoving. He couldn't even call for help as Katara held his throat closed.

She remembered Hama's words, and let her own captors unlock the cell they held her in. She made sure to lock the cell afterward to prevent any intrusions as she put her plan to work. She'd still need time, but this was the best chance she had.

The armor was too cumbersome for her to wear, but the servant girls only wore a single piece of white fabric, wrapped around themselves like a toga. She noticed the smaller blanket on her bed, and proceeded to wrap it around herself.

But that wasn't the only thing she needed. Azula must've informed the guards on how she looked like. She entered the bathroom, and gathered water into the sink. She waved her hands up, sharpened the ice into a blade, and chopped off her long hair to the length of her neck. People could mistake her for Suki if her skin was lighter, even if it was messier than the Kiyoshi Warrior's own hair.

_It's my best shot._ She thought before forcing the guard to open the door, picking up the tray of food, she stepped out. When she looked upon the long hallway, she threw her makeshift hood over her head, and walked among the guards as if she was one of the faceless servants.

"Excuse me, sir." She stopped a patrol. "The Princess has ordered me to bring this food to her special prisoner. Do you know where his room is?" She bowed her head to him, hiding her blue eyes as best she could.

"The one with the tattoos?" Katara nodded. "Of course, take this hallway down, and make a right, from there it's the last room. Ask the guard to let you in, and he'll open the door for you." He instructed.

"Thank you." She bowed lower, her plan had worked.

"No problem, carry on."

...

"I'm here for the prisoner's breakfast." Katara stuttered, her head still bowed low.

"Of course, Madam." The guard opened the door for her.

"Azula asked for me to spend some extra time with him. No disturbances, please."

"As you wish." Katara stepped through the door, and heard it close behind her.

...

He heard the door crash as he started into the carpet.

"Just leave it on the table, please." He spoke without turning around.

Katara couldn't believe that she was looking at him. It seemed like forever since she laid eyes on her beloved Avatar. She felt her sinuses building, and her tears gathering.

"Are...Are you okay?" He turned to face her. Her skin was darker than the usual girl that came in, but that didn't excuse him from being caring. He lowered his head, to try and get a better look at her obscured face.

"I'm...I'm okay." She answered. "It's just..." she placed the tray onto the table, and held her hood with both hands.

"Wait..." The voice was familiar. He stood, and took her soft hands in his. A softness that he hadn't felt in forever. "There's no way..." He lifted his hands, and with a gentle motion, removed the hood, letting it fall behind her.

Her hands gasped his black robe, and pulled him into a passionate embrace. Her lips pressed against him, and his knees buckled. She followed him down onto the bed, and laid on top of his bare chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso in a tight embrace, threatening to never let go.

"It's so good to see you again, Aang." Her tears dropped down his chest.

"Unbelievable. This must be a dream." He rested his hand on her back, and brought her close. She stood and sat next to him. Her eyes still flowing with tears. "What are you doing here, Katara?"

"This isn't a dream." He pinched himself to be sure.

"Okay. So why are you here? This is dangerous."

I came to break you out of here." She wiped away the drying tears. "We need to go."

"Not yet." He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much, Katara." He pulled back again. "But I can't go."

"Why are you saying this? What did Azula do to you?" He looked away. "Mai told us that she broke you, that she destroyed your will, is that true?" He looked away.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I was too weak. That's why I need you to leave. Now. Please, I just want you to be safe. That's all I've ever wanted." Katara's eyes widened. "Azula won't hurt me. I mean, look at me." He held out his arms. "No bruises, no scars, nothing. Please, for me, just go back to the Western Air Temple."

"But-"

"She hasn't done anything yet." He brought her eyes to his. And kissed her again. "I love you, Katara. And nothing will ever change that."

She was hesitant as she offered her answer.

"Okay. If that's what you want." She hugged him again, and turned towards the door.

The door knob turned, and stopped her in her tracks.

"We've got no time left, hide!" Aang grabbed Katara's hand, and pulled her into the bathroom. "Stay quiet. Whatever happens, _don't come out_." He closed the door behind him, and sat down again on the bed. Katara cracked open the door, and peaked through the small opening.

She watched Azula grab his shoulder, and pull him down flat into his back. He gave no protest to her actions.

Aang felt a shock, and as it always was, his muscles went limp.

"She's in here, isn't she?" Azula laid herself next to him, and moved closer. "Tell the truth now." She whispered.

Aang took a deep breath.

'I don't know what you're talking about. " He replied. 'There's no one else here."

"Come now, my little Avatar. You know you have the sweetest tells when you lie. You Air Nomads are always so kind, caring, and honest. You couldn't lie to save your life. Let alone someone else's" His expression remained stern. Her grin widened. "Very well, if she isn't watching us, then let's just keep this meeting a secret, between you, and me..."

Her hand began sliding down his chest.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 9/8/2014**

**A/N: **

**A) **If Katara _stays hidden from Azula _send the phrase **The Consequences of Inaction **as the subject line to _wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com. _(Azulaang yay!)

**B) **If Katara _reveals herself to confront Azula _send the phrase** The Consequences of Impulse **as the subject line to _wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com. _(Azulaang nay!)

**If you don't want to send an email,** then please cast your vote via **Private Message**, and please, **only** by **Private Message. If you've voted before via PM, just reply to the previous message.(apologies for the horrid wording before this edit.)**

**Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.**

**Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.(If no votes are made for 4 days, then I will begin writing the chapter.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Consequences of Inaction

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexually EXPLICIT Situations, Sexually EXPLICIT Dialogue)**

**A/N: **

**The Consequences of Inaction: **11 Vote(s)

**The Consequences of Impulse:** 3 Vote(s)

I posed a question, and you provided an answer.

In this chapter, Katara learns the secret that Aang desperately tried to keep from her. In the most explicit way possible.

I know I open up the polls for a week per chapter, so you must be wondering how I managed to write a chapter within a few hours?

Truth is, I didn't, by the third day of voting, the count was 7-2, and in the last few days it only jumped up an extra 3 votes. That's the usual case, when the frontrunner is so far ahead, you bet your money on it.

Please remember that a vote as a review doesn't count. If you are a guest, send an email. I might reply to it if you want to elaborate on your choice, but I will not send you any viruses. I promise. If you're a member, drop a PM. But not a review, it's a disappointment for me, and a wasted effort for you.

**With that rambling out...Thanks for voting!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Consequences of Inaction**

"A secret, just between you...and me." She whispered into his ear. Her palm rested on his chest, his heart rate quickened when he saw her stop, and look towards the bathroom door.

Her nails pushed into his chest as she returned to her feet. _Oh no_. He thought to himself. Turning his head, he watched as she walked to where Katara was hiding.

"Like I said." Azula slammed the door shut, a stream of electricity crackled down her arm into the doorknob. "_This is a secret, just between you and me_." She winked at him.

His head fell back, in relief, fear, anticipation, and regret. He couldn't move, he couldn't protest, he couldn't escape. There was nothing he could do.

Or... Was it that...

_There was nothing he wanted to do?_

...

Katara heard her poisonous words through the thin wooden door.

_Secret? Azula can't mean...?_ She thought to herself. The door slammed against its frame, Katara jumped at the sound, but did not reveal her presence. Although it seemed obvious by now, that Azula was well aware that Katara was in the bathroom.

She couldn't hear anything else after that. But she did notice a small spark skip across the brass doorknob.

Katara reached out to it, and with only a few inches between them, she felt a shock run through her arm, and slapped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes clenched as she bit her lip. It felt like she had just stuck her arm into a bonfire, and let it burn for hours.

That confirmed it. Azula knew everything.

When the fire subsided, she felt the pain-filled tears run down her cheeks.

_I'm stuck here now, but..._

She gathered her tears into a small spike, and began drilling a small hole into the door.

...

Azula turned around, and took a slow stride towards him. A slow, seductive stride, swaying her hips with every step.

"You see, Aang." She crawled next to him, and laid on her side. Resting her head in her hand, her grin widened. "I tried my best to be nice, and to change. I really did. But some people didn't let me, they all thought that I was a heartless, evil, demented psychopath." She brought her lips together into her familiar expression of innocence. "You don't know how sad that makes me."

"How sad does it make you?" He answered in a flat tone, and turned to the ceiling.

"It made me so sad, that I couldn't admit to a young Avatar, that I loved him." She took two fingers to his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "Instead, I had to do something so manipulative, and disgusting that I just...I just became the evil person that they thought I was. " Azula slid her hand across his bare chest, and pushed away the sash that was draped over his shoulder, revealing his toned, yet thin, torso. "I just want honesty." Her silken, raven hair draped across his chest when she laid her head above his heart. "Just let this little bit of honesty be our…little…secret."

Something felt strange.

Something had changed.

"What can I do to ease your pain, my Princess?"

"Just answer one question for me, honestly...Do you love me?"

"I do. I love you." She nestled her ear closer to his heart.

"Even after I've done all of these things for you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Even after all of this…I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you."

"You mean it?" She met his eyes, he saw brightness within them that he hadn't seen since the day he released her from the dark, dingy cell in Ba Sing Se.

"I mean it." He answered.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"You don't have to apologize. I only wish that I could wrap my arms around you."

"That can be arranged." She smiled, and placed her hand on his chest. A shock occurred, with a smile, he did just as he said, and wrapped his arms around her. She buried herself deeper into the embrace of her Avatar.

"Do you know what I want most?" He asked.

"What do you want most?" She replied. His hands slipped down to her wrists, he took a firm grip on them. Her eyes told him that she was shocked and aroused when he turned her onto her back, and held her arms down at her wrists.

"I want you, Azula."

...

Katara fell to the floor when she heard him utter those words. There's no way. She stared through the hole she drilled, and saw Aang holding Azula down on the bed.

This isn't Aang. He would never do this. He wouldn't lie to me. Would he?

He had told her that Azula never done anything to brainwash him.

_So...This whole time..._

A small stand of lightning skipped across her arm.

_...He was lying to me..._

Distraught, disheartened, and disoriented, Katara turned away from her self-fashioned peephole, sat down on the cold tiled floor, and pulled her knees into her chest, cradling herself.

"I should have never come here." She whispered.

Katara turned away from the door, she couldn't bear to watch this anymore.

...

"Is the tension killing you?" She teased. "just do as I say...Let go of my hands." His grip on her loosened. "Very good. Now, sit down. And close your eyes."

He heard the buttons of her top popping, one by one.

"Is the tension building?" Her sharp nails pushed into his shoulder blades, her hands rested on his shoulders, and began to descend across his chest. "Does it hurt when the wait is so long?" Her breath caressed his ear as she taunted him.

"It's worse than torture." He whispered back.

"Let me bring you relief. There is nothing that brings me more pleasure than seeing you happy, my little Avatar." His head dropped.

"Please, make me happy, Princess Azula." He begged.

"I would love to, Aang." His heart jumped when Azula pushed herself into his back, feeling her voluptuous breasts sink into him, while her hand slid into his robe.

"How's that feel?" She whispered. Her hands wrapped around him, caressing him in her usual torturous, slow motion. Her cold hands building heat as she touched him. He threw his head back, and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

She took his reaction for what it was, and brought her chin into the crease of his neck. Her heated breath falling on his ear was bringing a new sensation to his entire being. Every muscle in his body felt as if it was overheating.

"Are you close?" He nodded with breaths cursed by a vacant mind. She pulled down his robe and let her breath flow into his ear. "Then go ahead." He gasped, and she released her grasp. Nerve-shaking pulses ran from his heart to his core. She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you happy now?" She whispered.

"No. Not yet."

"What can I do to satisfy you?" She teased.

"Please, Princess Azula... Don't make me beg."

"Very well, Aang. If that's what you wish." The softness that pushed against his back disappeared. "Come here." He turned with her order, and admired her beautiful, ivory skin that graced the body of a Goddess. A Goddess that he would serve, obey, and worship if it meant that she would love him. He would do anything she'd ask of him, even at the cost of his soul.

"Go on. Do what you want." Her smooth voice only compelled him to obey. He kissed her in a warm embrace that elicited a moan from his Fire Nation Goddess. It brought him not to know that she was pleased with his efforts.

Not wanting to stop, his hand held her cheek, and began to caress her body as it moved down. While feeling her curves, caressing her soft skin, and kissing her sweet lips. He moved his hand across her midsection, and pushed his hand into her panties. Her warmth fell upon his hand, He felt how wet she was with the liquid that coated his fingers, and took in her moans as he touched her.

His passionate kisses emblazoned a trail down her neck. She cried his name, begging him to go lower. His wanting lips proceeded further. His other hand wrapped around her arousing breast.

She cried for him when his lips fell upon her other nipple, he played with her using his tongue, and found bliss in her moans that grew louder with every sensation.

"I-Is that it?" She mocked through short breaths. "You showed me how aggressive you could be before. Do it again." She pushed his head deeper into her chest as he gently bit down on her nipple, and massaged her clitoris in a single orgasmic instance.

She let out a blood curling scream of ecstasy, and fell down into the bed. Her hand still holding his head, she brought a single finger to his crown, and he felt a shock.

She grabbed his neck and slammed him into the bed.

"Remember now." She whispered into his ear. "This is our little secret."

"What the-?" He blinked. "What the hell did you do to me?!" His limbs went limp again.

"You mean you don't get it yet?" She bent over and covered herself up. "I wonder, should I tell you?" She tapped her chin with a smile across her lips. "Very well," she reached down his robe, and covered him up. "I did just as I told you, I made it so that you would only think of me." She smiled and cupped her hand over his cheek. "I'll let you move, I'll let you free, but when I do is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"What you said..."

"That is the whole point, isn't it?" She kissed his cheek, and lowered her voice. "But what is this? A story? Why would I reveal my secret method to you? Besides, you're smart. You can figure it out."

"What are you going to do about-"

"Nothing. I think it's more fun this way." She snuck her way to the door, he heard a crackle, and she smiled. "'I want you, Azula'" she mocked again. "I wonder how your beloved Water Tribe peasant is going to take that."

"Why...?" He asked. "Why are you so evil?" She began to exit the room, before she turned back.

"Because you love it when I am." With those last words, she left him lying helpless on his back.

_Now we're both trapped here._

...

He awoke to the sound of sobbing. In the white robe, she sat at the foot of his bed, her shoulders shaking as her cries echoed through the room.

"Katara..."

"You...You've been..."

"Yes, this is what she's been doing to me since she captured me. I'm...I'm s-sorry."

Katara raised a hand, and brought it down upon his cheek. An audible smack broke through the walls, and a burning sensation ran across his entire face. He stared at her, blank. Her tears soaked the bed, sorrow and anger mixed together in her sapphire eyes.

"Tell me that she forced you to do all of that! Tell me that you didn't enjoy it!" She demanded.

"It's true!...She forced me to do all of that. She's gotten into my mind, you understand don't you?" He looked away.

"You enjoyed it?"

"I can't lie to you. I'm sorry." She struck him again, he couldn't bring himself to face her. He looked across at her hands, and saw a skip of lightning.

"You lied to m-"

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders. "She's gotten to you, too!"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him back, he crashed into the wall. "I can't believe I came all this way to save you!"

"Please, listen!" He begged. "What did Azula say to you? What was the phrase, or term, or word that she said to you when she touched you?"

"Don't come near me!" She pushed him back, he felt the blood in his veins rush, and created another hole in the wall.

"Please...Please, Katara. Trust me. I would do anything to protect you."

She felt a surge, and stopped herself.

"Surprise!" Azula burst through the door with two guards, and cast lightning that ran across the ground, scarring a black trail that struck both Aang, and Katara. Their muscles tightened, and they fell.

...

"Well, that was quite entertaining!" Azula's voice came into focus as Katara awoke. "So much drama! A lovers' quarrel!"

Azula mocked them as they hung from their ankles and wrists, bound to the wall by steel cuffs.

"You're sick! Whoever they are, they're right! You were always a sick, demented, and sadistic..." His insult faded as he saw her smile.

"You're not getting anywhere by insulting me." She laughed. "But you are right. I never did change, not too much, anyway."

"Katara!" Aang cried out when she coughed and gasped. "Are you alright?" To his dismay, she didn't answer, but instead, turned away. His heart sunk with her actions. "What did you do?!" Azula turned to him. "I know you manipulated her! What was the code?!" Azula smiled and turned towards Katara.

"No venom from the Water Tribe peasant?" She whispered while moving closer to Katara. "Now's your chance. Tell him what you really think. Because for now, the code is a secret, just between you, and me. "

Katara felta surge, opened her eyes, and blinked to clear her vision.

"Aang!" He heard surprise in her voice. "Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow at her question. Her gaze fell towards Azula. "You, what did you do to me?!"

"You know," Azula sighed. "I'm getting damn tired of explaining this over and over!" She looked over at Aang. He shot a desperate look towards her.

"Katara! Listen to me! Whatever I say or do from now on, isn't really what I mean! It isn't me! I lo-" A clawing pain shot across his chest as he gasped for air.

"Don't hurt him!" Katara pleaded to deaf ears.

"I'm hurt. How could you betray my trust? I told you," she whispered to Aang as he writhed in pain. "What we do, everything between us, is our little secret."

Katara saw his eyes snap open. And with a wave of her hand, his bonds retreated. He floated down next to her. She watched Azula embrace him, and bring her lips to his.

'You... " Katara gasped, before an idea came forth. "Our little secret!" She cried. "Our little secret! Come on, Aang. Wake up!"

"Ha! Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?" Azula laughed. "You're wasting your breath." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest, she continued. "It only works when I say it. The only voice he hears now, is mine." His head hung low.

"Aang! Answer me! Wake up!'

"You see, little peasant, even if I did brainwash him, he did as he pleased to me." Her sadistic grin widened as Katara felt the sting of her words. "He knew what he was doing. And he loved every second of it."

Katara was silent, watching the Avatar she loved broken before her.

"But cheer up, I'll do you one last favor before I allow you to leave." She kissed Aang again, and licked her ruby lips. "How long has it been since you've kissed him?" She teased.

Katara didn't answer.

"That long?" Azula brought her hands to Katara's chin and held her steady. "You are one of the rudest prisoners I have ever seen. But I'm fair, how would you like one last parting gift from me?"

"What would that be?" Katara spat before she was taken by surprise.

Azula brought her lips to Katara's. Heat rose to Katara's face, she blushed as Azula kissed her. Katara's mouth opened wider when Azula caressed her tongue with her own. She took Katara's breath with her as she sucked the air from her lungs. When Azula pulled away, she bit Katara's bottom lip, and dragged it out, letting a strand of saliva descend and break.

"How was it? That's what he feels when he kisses me, intoxicating, isn't it? No wonder why he wants me so badly. " She winked at Katara's shocked expression. "Don't give me that look, you've never seen two girls kiss each other before?"

"When I get out of here..." Katara was still blushing. "I'm going to end you."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Your kiss was enchanting, I can see why he'd want to spend the rest of his life feeling your lips." She teased Katara. "But he's mine now." Katara's saw a glint in her eye, as if Azula just had an epiphany.

"I know," She smirked and touched Katara's cheek, "I can finally show you how much of a bitch I can be." A shock, and everything went black.

...

When Katara came to, her hands were bound in the same leather as before. She was tied, her arms stiff at her sides, and her ankles tied together.

"That's a good spot." Azula's voice came from behind her. "In fact, that's perfect." Katara scowled, and turned to meet the gaze of the Fire Nation Princess.

But she stopped herself when she saw Aang, standing right behind her.

"Katara..." He whispered.

"Aang...Are you...?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not." Azula interrupted. "He's still mine."

"I swear, when I get free-" Aang brought his hand up to her face.

"Don't speak to Princess Azula that way!" His anger showed in his glowing, gray eyes.

"A...Aang..."

"Don't you see?" Azula's voice came again with her footsteps that echoed through the steel room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and clapped her hands over his scarred-again chest. "I told you he only hears me now."

"Aang, don't you remember anything?" She pleaded. To Katara's surprise, Azula didn't stop her from speaking. Instead, she brought her lips to his ear.

"Go on. Try to convince him, I love to see ants struggle against those who could crush them."

"Aang...Please, listen." She whispered. "I know that somewhere deep down within you, you can hear me." Her vision began to blur with tears. "Please...Come back to me." She pleaded through her now cracking voice.

But just then, she saw something. He twitched, almost like when he was having his vision. "I just want you to know, Aang. I forgive you." His face softened when she said those words.

"That's it!" Azula interrupted. "Open the hatch!" A guard behind her pulled down a switch, it was accompanied by the sound of gears cracking, and metal crying. Behind Katara, a massive hatch opened, and she was stuck between the person she loved, and a fall into the deep mist below.

She bowed her head to Aang and Azula. She had been defeated. If this was the fate that destiny chose for her, then so be it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Aang." Katara apologized.

She saw him twitch again.

"It's okay." She continued

"It's good to see that you've accepted your fate. But now is the part where I scar you for the rest of your-rather short-life." She smirked. "My dearest Avatar. You have the honors." She kissed his cheek. "Push her off."

He raised his hand, and Katara bowed her head.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 9/14/2014**

**A/N:** **I was just having some fun with the whole meta "they" thing. Don't take it personally.**

**A)** If –_Aang manages to fight off Azula's Command_- send the phrase **Her Haunting Whispers **as the subject line to wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com.

**B)** If –_Aang doesn't manage to fight off Azula's Command-_ send the phrase **His Silent Suffering **as the subject line to wanderingrurouni at hotmail dot com.

**If you don't want to send an email, then please cast your vote via Private Message, and please, only by Private Message. If you've voted before via PM, just reply to the previous message.**

**Any other type of vote (comment/message board/review) will be ignored.**

**Voting will last for ONE WEEK from the Publication Date.(If no votes are made for 4 days, then I will begin writing the chapter.)**

**And please...Make the right choice.**

**P.S: I'm going to take a week(or maybe a few weeks) off of writing fan fiction to get a grip on an actual short story that I can sell. I really need to do this to see if I can make this work out for me. When I get at least the first draft done, I'll continue A Change of Heart, and I may even be able to give myself a cheap plug as well.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Her Haunting Whispers

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language)**

**A/N: That hiatus I was going to take is still going to happen. Two users are responsible for this early return. You know who you are. So thank you. Here we go.**

**11-6 Aang manages to resist Azula's orders.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Her Haunting Whispers**

_There he sat in the dark, endless void. There he listened to the infinite silence. There he felt the fire that build in him while his own will vanished._

_"You can't fight it. Just do it. Get it over with." The crimson Avatar appeared before him. "It's too late to go back." The voice wasn't demanding, or angry. It was filled with sorrow, and regret._

_"You don't want to do this." Aang answered back._

_"I don't have a choice. I gave up. I proved how weak I was."_

_"You don't need to do this." Another voice came. "You've seen tragedies for ten thousand lifetimes. You've seen terrible things, and you've fought against them. So keep fighting!"_

_The lost Sapphire Avatar formed through a blue mist. The Crimson Avatar faded._

_"Even __**he**__ knows that it's wrong!" He spoke to Aang._

_"But he never said he thought it was right."_

_"No. He didn't, he knows it's wrong! But he's given up! Don't give in!" He placed his hand on Aang's shoulder. "You can do this. This isn't about You, Azula, or Katara." He shook Aang. "This is about __**saving someone!**__"_

_His grip tightened around Aang's shoulder, and the two began to merge. Aang bowed his head, the right half of his body a shining sapphire._

_"Throw away your connection that binds you to them! __**Set yourself free!"**_

_The aura began to spread until it covered him. His eyes opened, and shined with the brilliant white._

...

Katara saw his eyes snap open. A faint light radiating from his pupils caught her attention before fading away. He moved his lips, but she couldn't hear his words. And then she began to listen to the faint whispers that entered her ears. It felt like time slowed as his words reached her.

_Don't worry, Katara._ It whispered. _I'll protect you._ He brought his hands to her leather bonds. She felt a slight heat from his palms, and shifted with the uncomfortable sensation. _Bear with it._ He pleaded._ It's the only way._ She nodded. _Are you ready?_

_Ready for what? _She thought to herself.

Aang tapped the wooden trinket that she wore around her neck. Her eyes widened, and she nodded.

_Trust me. Just one more time. _He added with his head down. She bit her lip, and braced herself.

"Push her off." She heard Azula's command, and saw him nod. The hold he had on her bindings loosened. Katara felt the wind blowing behind her, and leaned back, sending herself into the misty abyss.

_I'll be with you soon._ She heard his voice as she fell.

...

Aang clapped his hands together, his eyes began to glow, his voice rumbled as he spoke.

"Princess Azula." The guards attacked, letting loose streams of fire that stopped just short of scorching the Avatar. A wave of air exploded from him, sending them into the metal walls. Azula's eyes widened. She began to step back, but was pushed forward to him as she felt the razor wind of the cyclone that formed around them. "...Daughter of Ozai. Grand-daughter of Azulon, Great grand-daughter of Sozin." Her eyes widened in fear as his voice grew deeper. "You truly are part of the lineage of tyrants. You control people with fear, you disturb the balance of this world, and as the Avatar, it is my duty to stop you."

She didn't speak, her eyes mixed in an expression of fear and defiance.

"But that is not what I'm going to do." Her face softened as the glow of ten thousand Avatars faded. His own expression shifted into softness. "I'm sorry." He continued. "I could have done this at any time. I could have crushed this place with my bare hands. I could have escaped. But I choose not to."

His eyes met hers.

"I never attacked you, I never resisted, I never tried to escape. All because I thought I could change you. I thought I could change the way you saw the world."

He looked away, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I thought that if I gave you what you wanted. If I could spend some time with you, if I could make you happy, I could light a small flame that would grow in your heart, and keep away the darkness that lingers there."

He looked up, and through his blurred vision saw how shocked she was.

"But I've failed you." He wiped away the tears that began to form in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you. Maybe one day, someone will be able to." He took another breath. "I was always taught that we were meant to love each other. To care for one another. Maybe if things were different." He walked up to her, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "If things were different, I could've..." He wiped away the tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

"Don't go." Her voice cracked as she took his hand. "Please, don't go. I'm sorry."

"On the beach that day." He smiled. "You told me that you couldn't show weakness, that you couldn't show vulnerability. But that's just what you needed." He nodded to her. "Weakness is what allows us to care for each other. To take care of one another, weakness is what you needed."

He brought his lips to his in an embrace, and rested his forehead against hers, seeing the stains of sorrow that ran down her cheeks.

"That day in Ba Sing Se." He whispered. "You were the most vulnerable that I had ever seen you.I do care about you. I wanted to help, I tried. But I failed."

"Then please, don't leave me. Give me another chance. I-I need you."

**"**_I_ don't deserve another chance." He turned around, the cyclone began to fade around them, he bowed his head, and looked at the white abyss below. "Maybe when we meet again. We can start over." He looked back. "And we will meet again. Goodbye, Azula."

With those last words to her, he leapt forward, and followed Katara down into the mist.

...

"That's it." Zuko spoke aloud. "Are you ready?" No one answered his question. "Hey!" He turned to find Sokka snoring, a long line of drool along the site of his mouth. "Sokka! Wake up!" He shook the sleeping water tribe "warrior."

"Wha-?" Sokka snorted. "I'm good, I'm good."

_We're gonna die._ Zuko sighed to himself. _We're gonna die._

"Now's not the time to sleep, you idiot! Get ready!" Zuko removed a metal hook tied to a length of rope. "You're sure you can do this?"

"Uh..." Sokka crept up and peeked over the basket of the War Balloon. "I'm not sure." He replied while staring into the blinding white mist.

"Well if you aren't, then stay here. I'll save your sister and the Avatar."

"No way! I'm going to go save Katara!"

"Then here." Zuko handed him a grappling hook. "You know how to use it don't you?"

"O-Of course!" Sokka answered. I've climbed hundreds of icebergs before, metal spikes on ropes aren't foreign to me." He began to swing the metal hook as if it was a toy. "But...Just so we're clear, what is the plan?"

"The plan is." Zuko took another annoyed breath. "We reach the end of the zeppelin. Evey one of these has a balcony at the back that can be climbed."

"Climbed? You mean..."

"I hope you've got strong arms."

Zuko's War Balloon was nearing Azula's Zeppelin as the conversation ended.

"I'll go first, be careful now." Zuko shut off the air to the balloon, set his foot on the ledge of the basket, and began to twirl the hook with his wrist. "Hang on, and take it slow." He spun the hook faster, and tossed it into the blackened steel balcony. "Make sure that it's secure." He pulled on the rope a few times, and nodded. "And then you close your eyes, and don't look down." Zuko jumped off of the balloon, and disappeared into the mist.

A few minutes passed, and Sokka saw no sign of him.

"Zuko?!" He feared for the worst. But in the white most, he saw a patch of black ascending up the rope.

"See? Easy." Zuko was panting. 'You're turn. I'll meet you up there. " He continued his climb until he reached the balcony.

"Here we go." Sokka looked down, and took in a deep gulp. "I can do this...I have to do this, for Katara." He spun the hook around, and tossed it up. He tugged on the rope, and it was sturdy. "Okay." He took a step, and fell off. His screams echoed through the canyon.

"Sokka!" Zuko shouted. The rope wasn't moving, there was no movement. Sokka wasn't climbing up. He must have fallen. "Damn it." Zuko balled up his fist, and turned around.

Screeching metal interrupted his short eulogy. He looked down at the dangling rope, and saw someone climbing up. He offered a hand to the shaking Sokka that emerged from the mist.

"S-see?!...E-Easy." He spoke through a shivering voice.

"Right. Easy." Zuko helped him up to his feet. "I underestimated you, Sokka. I'm sorry."

"Y-Yeah. No problem."

"Now it's time to initiate phase two." Zuko shook his hands to loosen his joints.

"What's phase two?"

"It's this."

Sokka lost consciousness as soon as Zuko's elbow struck his face.

...

Katara could feel her tears lifting off her face as she feel deeper into the mist. The leather from her bonds began to singe her flesh as it burned away at the bindings.

After seconds of intense burning, Katara felt the freedom of being able to finally move her fingers. She scrambled to pull the small tricker trinket than hung from her necklace out from under her robe. That's when she finally realized what he meant when he was tapping it.

The Bison Whistle.

With as much haste that she could muster, Katara fumbled to bring the wooden whistle to her lips with her stinging hands.

She blew into it, her eyes closing at the intensity that emptied her lungs. The whistle expelled the silent call, and Katara could only hope that Appa was still free, and able to hear it.

Again, she howled into the whistle to no reply. Here, she lost all hope, closed her eyes, and waited as the fall was lengthened with the screaming wind.

But just then, she heard a roar from the air bison. Her fall was stopped when she landed on a pocket of air that sent her upright. When she opened her eyes, she found herself sitting in Appa's saddle.

"Appa! You're safe!" He roared to respond. Katara fell to her knees, and hugged the leather saddle. "Aang was right!" She hugged the saddle tighter, as if she was trying to hug him through the leather. "But we've still got to save him! Let's go!"

Appa roared, in what Katara thought was defiance or reluctance.

"What's the matter? Let's go!"Appa roared again to deny her request. All of a sudden, Katara felt a shockwave of air behind her and turned to see him.

"Hey, Katara." He rubbed the back of his neck with a cheesy smile. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. He accepted her embrace and returned it. "I'm glad you're okay. I knew Appa wouldn't let you down."

Her embrace tightened around him, he pulled her off, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Katara. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop myself."

"I already told you. I forgive you"

"T-That easily?" He questioned. Katara raised her eyebrows at the question.

Then, She nodded, raised her hand, and struck him. The sound of her slap echoed through the air, the pain stung through his face just as before. He looked at her with wide, confused eyes while rubbing the heated, scarlet mark on his cheek.

"Is that fair?" She asked.

"That's fair." He replied.

"Good." She grabbed him, and pulled him into a kiss that pushed him down into his back.

**...**

Light entered Sokka's as he glared down at the black, ashen, metal floor. He was being dragged, his boots bumping against the grain of the steel.

"Keep him here." He heard Zuko's voice through the darkness. "Don't hurt him. Or else."

"Yes, Prince Zuko." He heard a gruff voice before the cell door closed.

"Zuko..." Sokka turned to face him. "You traitor. How could you?!" Sokka jumped towards the steel bars, flinging his arms out to try and get a grasp on the Fire Nation Prince. One of the guards drew a sword, threatening to chop off Sokka's arm, but was waved off by Zuko.

"Don't worry about him." Zuko commanded. He turned towards Sokka and smiled. "Don't speak as if you knew who I am or what my intentions are. You disgusting Water Tribe peasant!"

Zuko blinked twice. Sokka looked on with wide eyes that shrunk in a scorn.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!" He spat.

"I suggest you calm down. If you want to keep your sister and the Avatar safe..." He blinked. "...Shut. The. Hell. Up." Zuko turned and began to leave, letting Sokka grind his teeth in frustration.

"Take me to my sister." Zuko ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" One guard replied while leading the way.

_Please, don't be stupid, Sokka. Hang in there._

Minutes later, Zuko was brought to a room, decorated in red and gold, a room as luxurious as the Firelord's quarters in the Fire Nation palace. She was sitting on the bed, facing away from the doorway, her head held low, and her voice breaking into sobs. He was hesitant, unsure of why she was crying, and unsure of how she would react to his presence. His blood froze when she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"You came here to save Katara and Aang, didn't you?" Her usual cocky and dark demeanor was lighter, softer, and...weaker. "Well, it's too late. They've already left." He walked up, and took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked while watching her tears fall.

"What's wrong with me?" She met his eyes, tears still flowing down hers.

"W-What do you mean?" He knew what she meant, but hadn't seen his sister like this, and fell upon being polite.

"Why am I so evil?" She clarified. "Why do I enjoy peoples' suffering so much? Even though I know it's wrong?"

He was feeling sadness...actually feeling sorrow for his naturally evil younger sister.

"I don't know." He couldn't give her an answer that would comfort her.

"What he told me was that I didn't have to be evil. I didn't have to be malicious. I didn't have to be...Myself." Her voice shrank as she continued to speak. "I don't want to be this way anymore. Please Zuko, help me."

"I don't know-" his eyes widened. "He wouldn't."

"What?" She wiped her tears and looked at his shocked expression. "What is it?"

"We're going to see Uncle in Ba Sing Se. He'll have the answer." He smiled and nodded to her. "Trust me."

"This must be what Aang meant when he said that being weak is what opens us to caring for each other." She brought her arms around him, and hugged him. Her tears ran down her cheeks, and dripped onto his shirt. "Thank you, Zuko."

"As much as I may have hated the things you've done in the past, it doesn't change the fact that we're still family. I'm here for you."

She hugged him even tighter.

...

The sun was setting when Aang laid eyes on the Western Air Temple. Katara slept in the saddle as he waved towards the two figures huddled around a glowing fire.

Appa landed, almost with a crash, and roared.

"I know you're tired, buddy. You've been flying all day. Let's take a break."

"Twinkle toes?! You got out?"

"Yeah," he looked over at the saddle on Appa's back. "Katara's with me, too." He smiled.

"That's it? It's just you two?" Suki asked. "What about Sokka and Zuko? They aren't with you?" Suki clenched her teeth.

"What do you mean? They're not here?"

"They left early in the morning since Katara decided to save you by herself."

"I didn't see them." He looked over to Suki, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where they-"

They heard wings flapping in the distance. A messenger hawk. Suki held her arm out, offering a perch for the the bird. She removed the note and let the hawk loose. Fumbling with the crumpling parchment, she unraveled it.

"Ba Sing Se." She read aloud. "That's all it says. And it's signed by Zuko."

"Then it's settled, we'll head to Ba Sung Se as soon as Appa feels up to it." He nodded. "Be sure to get some sleep." He reached into the saddle's pack, and draped a blanket over Katara.

"Where are you going?" Toph asked as she felt his footsteps pushing further into the temple.

"I.." He took a deep breath. "I need to go meditate. I'll be out by morning." He rubbed his temple as he walked towards the inner-sanctuary.

...

In the crystal-lit room, he sat where he had before. His legs crossed, his hands held together.

Motionless, he knew she was coming. Her footsteps echoed in his mind, and he could feel her warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, and pushed herself into his back.

"Why did you leave me?"

Her breath fell onto his ear.

"...I didn't want to."

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 9/22/2014**

**A/N:**

**I'll see you next time.**

**P.S:**

**"...All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. (I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything...)" **

**-Evanescence "Bring me to Life."**

**"..And it's been awhile...Since I can say...That I wasn't addicted...And...it's been awhile...Since I can say...I love myself as well...And...it's been awhile...Since I've gone and fucked things up...just like I always do...And...it's been awhile...But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you."**

**-Staind, "It's been awhile."**

**These two verses apply to this story. It's up to you to try and figure out who they apply to.**


	19. One Night in Ba Sing Se

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Sexual Situations and Dialogue)**

**A/N: **

**I figure that Kataang fans deserve some love after the pairing had such a long absence.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: One Night in Ba Sing Se**

"You didn't want to leave?" Her voice ran through his ears.

"No. I didn't." Aang grasped her hand.

"Then why did you?" He turned to face her. It felt as if he lost himself...He lost himself in her mesmerizing golden eyes, and her unrestrained, flowing, raven hair.

"I had to go. What other choice was there?" He held her hands and bowed his head. "What else could I have done?" His eyes began to blur.

"You didn't have to jump off. You could have stayed with me." She cupped his cheek and brought him to face her again. "Don't you understand? I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world." His eyes began to clear, and he saw her tears begin to fall. "All those terrible things I did, I did because I love you."

He pulled away, and scoffed at her words.

"You went too far. You did too much. You didn't need to..." He took a deep breath. "You didn't need to...Abduct me, you didn't need to...Bind me by my hands and feet." He brought his gaze to hers again. "I didn't need to be forced to love you."

"You're not saying..."

"I do." He admitted. "But it's too late. It was always too late. I'm sorry, Azula.

"I'm sorry for what I did-"

"No you're not. You're only saying what I want to hear. You're not real."

"I see. If only we could go back and change the past."

"If only we could…But we can't."

…

"We can't what?" Katara's voice interrupted. Aang shook his head and looked back at the image of Azula, which began to crackle with electricity, breaking through static, and then disappearing into nothing.

"What?" He answered with a slur.

"Who were you talking to, Aang?" Katara raised an eyebrow at his blank stare. "Aang?" His eyes were still unfocused. "Aang! Are you alright?" She kneeled next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine. I'm fine." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you up already?"

"Already?" She brought her hands back into her lap. "It's morning. Don't tell me that you've been here all night."

"I guess that I have." His eyelids were heavy as he answered.

"Toph and Suki told me that Zuko and Sokka are heading to Ba Sing Se. We're leaving soon. You can get some rest while we're riding Appa." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah…Thanks." He stood and turned around. "There's one more thing that I need to do though." Katara watched as he gathered air into his hands and created a ball of air that spun suspended above the ground. "There we go." As he released his hands, the sphere began to float towards the crystal ceiling.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Come on, you can tell me. Is it some sort of Airbender secret?"

"It's something we'd always do before leaving a temple. Let's go."

They exited the cavern and walked through the fire-lit halls of the Western Air Temple. He looked over to her, and finally noticed something that he hadn't seen before.

"Katara, when did you cut your hair?" He scratched his head.

"You didn't notice when I tried to rescue you?"

"Um…I guess I was so happy to see you that I never noticed." He smiled.

"I had to cut my hair when I was trying to save you from Azula." Her voice cracked in anger when she said Azula's name. "I needed _some_ way to try and disguise myself, right?"

"Ah. That makes sense." He replied.

"Do you like it?" She played with the strands of brown hair that fell around her neck.

"You look beautiful. You almost look like…" He stopped himself.

"Like who?"

_Like Azula_. He thought.

"N-Nothing! Never mind!" He recovered.

"Okay...then." She raised her eyebrows again at his suspicious answer. As they walked through the dim halls towards the bright light of the opening of the temple, he began to sway, and bumped into her shoulder.

"Sorry." He said. "I guess I _am_ tired."

Katara smiled and pulled him close. She wrapped her arm around him, and invited him to rest his head against her shoulder. His hand held onto her hips, he closed his eyes and continued to walk. Comfort came to him when he felt her soft hair touching the crown of his head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

She believed that he was tired from lack of sleep.

But he knew, it was from something else.

…

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Suki asked Toph while placing a pack on into Appa's saddle. "I mean, how do we know that Sokka and Zuko weren't captured by Azula. How do we know that the actual note was written by Zuko? How did we know if we could trust Azula's two friends in the first place?"

"Why would she lead us to the busiest city in the world to ambush us?" Toph spat on the ground.

"She could ambush us along the way!" Suki threw her hands up in the air.

"As if there was only ONE way to Ba Sing Se! We could go in hundreds of directions! Low South, High North, Low West, High East! There's no way that she could predict where we're coming from!"

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap or not." Katara's voice broke their argument. "The fact is that Aang doesn't have a firebending teacher. And we need one."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We go there, and if Azula messes with us, we fight our way out of the city. We do _whatever_ _it takes_ to get Aang to safety."

"…" Toph turned her unseeing eyes to Katara. "That's what I like to hear! Sugar Queen's becoming ruthless! Take no prisoners" She slammed her foot into the ground. "Woohoo!"

"Katara, wait-you're not saying…"

"We're leaving." Katara interrupted Suki. She still held Aang on her shoulder, and laid him down onto Appa's saddle. Suki and Toph followed after, taking a seat behind them. "Yip! Yip!" Katara shouted, and Appa took to the air.

...

"What's wrong Appa?" Katara asked as the bison stopped in the air after minutes of flying. Appa roared in response, but stayed floating in place. A resonating sound came from behind them. And Appa roared again.

"Do you guys hear that?" Toph shouted.

"No, I don't hear-" Katara was caught off guard when she heard a beautiful song coming from the Western Air Temple. The echo chamber carried the sounds to them, the beauty of it brought a tear to Katara's eye, a tear that slid down her cheek, and fell into her lap. She looked towards Aang, and across sleeping expression, she saw a smile, and tears flowing down his cheeks.

_Even in sleep, you can hear it too, can't you, Aang?_ She thought before wiping her eyes, and feeling the wind push against her face as Appa took off again.

_...Three Weeks Later_…

"We're going to stay in the middle-ring? Why don't we just take Appa straight to upper-ring?"

"You guys can take him...I-I need to think about some things." That's what he said, but in reality, he didn't want to see Azula. He wasn't ready to see her again. "So, I'll just stay here, you guys can go."

Appa landed, and Aang moved to get off. He felt a tug on his robe.

"I'm coming with you." Katara's voice stopped him.

"No, really, Katara. It's-"

"I'm coming with you." She pulled him to face her, he saw the demanding determination in her eyes, an image that sent chills down his spine. Aroused chills, but chills nonetheless.

"O-Okay. Let's go." He answered in a shaking voice.

"Are you two sure about that?" Suki asked before she was pulled down by Toph. The blind Earthbender punched Suki's arm and shot her a scowl.

"Oh..." Suki sighed, and nodded. "Never mind!"

"Yip! Yip!" Aang commanded, and Appa took off.

"Katara, is something wrong?" Aang asked while they waved to the others on the bison as he flew to the upper-ring.

"I know, I'm sorry, Aang. I'm just worried about you, and want to keep you safe. That's it."

"Oh. Okay, then." He nodded, a smile breaking across his face. "So, it's getting pretty late, let's find somewhere to sleep for the night."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

She surprised him again when she grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to her chest. He grinned with an uneasy smile, and walked along side her.

"L-Lead on." He stuttered.

"With pleasure." She grinned. A

...

"A wooden frame that opens up like this." Aang unrolled his quick sketch of a glider. "These were made of a strong fabric." He pointed to the inner "wings" of the glider. "With all this, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Buddy, you're looking at the best blacksmith, woodworker, and craftsman in all of Ba Sing Se. One day."

"Really? Awesome! How much?"

"For the Avatar? Free of charge!"

"Thank you!" Aang bowed and ran back to Katara.

"How much did it cost?" She asked.

"He, uh...Gave it to me for free." Aang laughed.

"Well, that's sounds like a deal."

"It sure does." He looked up at the orange sky. "Now, we've got some money left. Let's go find a place to sleep."

They walked until the city lights came on, and the streets began to crowd with the citizens of the middle-ring. Through the footsteps, bright lights, loud music, and idle chatter, there was one building that was an outlier in the joy of Ba Sing Se.

A plain -looking, unnamed inn. It wasn't scary, creepy, or out of the ordinary. It was just...quiet. Peaceful.

"Look, Katara, only 10 copper pieces per room!" A wide smile appeared on his face. "We're on a roll!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

He burst through the door to confront a woman with long black hair, and glowing green eyes, dressed in a long robe.

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Could I get two rooms please?"

Katara raised an eyebrow at his order.

"Two rooms?" The hostess asked.

"Yes." He looked back at Katara, a clueless smile still on his face.

"Okay, head up the stairs, the keys have the room numbers on them."

"Thank you." Aang set down 20 copper pieces onto the table, handed Katara her key, and took off.

"Apparently, he's a little clueless as to what he has." She whispered to Katara, who raised her eyebrow at the thought.

"Tell me about it." She agreed, and watched Aang head up the stairs.

"He's kind of cute. Are you with him?"

"Yes, I am." Katara answered.

"Whoa, relax." The Hostess waved her hands. "If I was going to make any moves, they wouldn't be towards_ him._" She smiled. "If you get what I mean."

"O...Oh!...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. But I'll do you a favor, Beautiful." Katara blushed. The woman brought another key to the countertop, and slid it across to her. "Unmarked, last room to the right." Katara took the key. "It's soundproof." She winked. "Enjoy your night." She snapped her fingers, and waved goodbye as they walked up the stairs.

...

"I got room 3A, which one did you get?" Aang asked.

"3...3B." Katara answered as she stared at the unmarked key in her hand. She knew what this unnamed Hostess was suggesting to her.

"I think we've got a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"None of these rooms are labeled..." Katara's head shot up, and she looked at the narrow hallway with doors on each side. Plain white doors, with, indeed, no labels. "Which one do we go into?" He knocked on the closest door. "Hello?"

"Aang, what are you..." The door opened to nothing, nothing but an empty room. "What the-?"

Katara turned and pushed open the door behind her, revealing another empty room.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Aang asked.

"Come on, Aang." Katara still held the key in her hand. "They can't all be empty."

They all were empty. Every single room was the size of a closet.

There was one left to open. The last door on the right.

"I guess this is the last room." Aang pushed against the door, but it didn't budge.

"Let me take care of it." Katara answered, inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door.

"Whoa." Aang's jaw dropped. His eyes scanned the scarlet-stained walls, soft black carpet, and large, King-sized bed that sat in the middle of the impossibly large room, painted in a soft white light. "Okay. Something weird is going on here. This room is way too big for such a small inn." His posture stiffened, and began walking back. Katara took hold of his hand, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Aang. Wait." She pulled him to face her. "Come on..." She whispered.

"But-"

"How long has it been?"

"...Too long." He whispered back.

"Let's end that, what do you think?"

He took a deep breath.

"When we leave tomorrow morning, I'm getting my money back. We only needed one room." He smiled.

She laughed, pulled him into the bedroom, and let the door lock behind them.

...

Katara sat at the foot of the bed and invited him to sit next to her.

"I don't know what happened to you during those days in Azula's zeppelin." Her soft voice entered her ears. "But I can't tell you how happy I am-" A warm pressure against her lips stopped her from finishing the thought, his soft lips touching hers. His hand rested on the small of her back in a familiar support and laid her down.

"I heard the entire conversation, Katara." A small smile began to form from her lips as her hands ran up his arms, across his shoulders, and pulled him into another kiss.

Aang felt her voice echo and rumble through his body as he moved his hand down along the buttons of her top. Her lips curled with light laughter as he bent the air around them, letting them undo themselves.

"When did you learn this trick?" She giggled.

"Just now." Aang smiled and brought his lips to hers again. His fingertips touched her enticing, caramel skin, pushing aside the fabric that still laid on her body. Moving down, he let his kisses trail across her skin, one by one.

Katara let out short breaths with every press of his lips, her skin crawled with the slow descent of his fingertips. She shook with heated anticipation, her fingers twitching, and her body burning.

Her face softened, her fists clenched around the thick, raven sheets of the bed when she felt the tip of his tongue, tracing down her chest, and circling around her nipple. She cried his name out when she felt his hands moving simultaneously down further towards the heat between her thighs, and up her hips towards her other breast.

"A-Aang! That's-" She managed to utter before losing her thought in the rush of pleasure feeling his hands and tongue caress her.

Hearing her call his name in that weakened, vulnerable voice drove him insane. Insane with desire. Insane with passion. Closing his eyes, he took in all of her with his senses. The way her unmatched tan skin felt against his tongue. The way her beautiful voice called to him. The way her exotic perfume merged with the heated passion they produced. The way he felt when he was with her.

He would die for her.

Katara jerked her head back deeper into the mattress as he continued. She felt his left hand against her breast, gently, he fondled her. With his other hand, he rubbed his thumb against her clitoris while smoothly moving his fingers into her. Her body stiffened from the overpowering sensation.

He felt her hips arch towards him, letting his hand slip further into her. Her breath left her as her muscles shook again, and she fell flat onto her back, gasping for air. The sweat from climax ran down her body that glistened from the liquid, making her even more beautiful.

She felt the orgasmic surge of electricity through her nerves, and collapsed onto her back. She looked towards him, with his confused eyes, he held up his right hand, soaked in the liquid from between her legs. He held it close to his lips, with a questioning look in his eyes, and a innocent smile on his face.

"Here." Katara laughed and took hold of his wrist. She brought his hand to her lips, and ran her tongue around his fingers. Her smile widened as she saw the aroused, yet shocked spark of light on his eyes.

He felt her tongue slide across his fingers, and felt his heart pounding with a yearning for her. Her kissed her, she laid on her back with his urging. His tongue moved to caress hers, and as they wrestled against each other, he could taste the sweet liquid she had so seductively taken from his fingers.

Four heated fingertips touched his spine, and his muscles froze.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He smiled, and nodded.

The air behind him spun as she twirled her fingers, he took a breath, and fell next to her. With his hands at his sides, he felt her pulling down his robe. Her hand rubbed against his erection through the fine fabric, the heat building with her touch.

Katara smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, she eased her control on his blood, allowing him to rest on high forearms and elbows.

"That's one place where you don't need to bend." He laughed. She giggled, pushed him down onto his back, and straddled him. Her hands slid down her glistening body. With her left, she pulled aside the black panties she wore, with her right, she held him.

He felt the mixture of pleasure and pain that resulted from her use of bloodbending. His legs were numb. Where Katara had taken the blood from, froze. But where she directed it grew with one-hundred times as much pleasure than before.

And it was all worth it.

His nerves surged up his spine when she touched him. Slowly, Katara lowered herself onto him, taking him in until she lost her strength from the electricity pulsing through her nerves.

Her arms failed her, and she fell forward. He caught her in a pocket of air, and laid her onto of him. Her arms wrapped around him, and her breath fell on his ear.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"For anything." His answer brought a smile to her face, she always wanted to try something new, and guided his hands to her hips.

"Don't let go." She whispered, and felt his hands move down her curves and firmly grip her.

"I would never dream of it."

Behind his back, her hand moved into, and against the fabric. He felt her fingertips running across his back, and felt the blood rushing in his veins.

"I would never let you." She kissed him, and he felt his hands tighten. He smiled, and with her directions, picked her up. She sunk down upon him, pulling him further into her. Their moans rocked across the walls, as their nerves were assaulted with pleasure unknown to them both.

Although she was weakened by the passion she was creating, Katara still had enough strength to control him.

Aang moved with her request, and began thrusting himself into her, he had no control, but felt every intoxicating movement at a pace that she dictated.

Slowly, she commanded at first, she felt him in her, moving with her will, feeling him entirely in her, before almost completely pulling out. Their breaths beat down on back of their necks, her racing heart only causing her to order him to move with more speed.

He heard her cry out to him when he felt himself pulsing within her.

She heard him call to her as her muscles stiffened in climax. She felt him filling her, and wrapped her legs around his pelvis as her body pulsed with ecstasy.

The grip on his blood loosened, his legs could feel the soft carpet below the soles of his feet, but buckled from the weakness.

Aang landed with a crash onto the soaked sheets of the bed, gasping for air. Katara rested her ear above his heart, and could feel it beat in sync with the wild rhythm ofher own.

She kissed him, looked into his onyx-tinted eyes.

"I love you, Katara." He whispered.

"And I love you, Aang."

With those words running through their minds, they closed their eyes, and let sleep take them into its embrace.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 10/01/2014**

**A/N:**

**A note on sex scenes and how I write them**: I hope that you enjoy reading what I write, and how I write it. You'll notice the absence of expletives from characters to express pleasure, and the absence of those "dirty" words reserved for the human anatomy. This is partly due to the ratings system (for Fan fiction, if you're reading this on Wattpad or AO3), but **mostly** due to the fact that what I'm writing is fiction, and to put it in blunter terms: In my mind, the scenes that unravel are like a movie. You'll even notice how I normally write with the "..." Paragraph break.

"..." = scene transition.

I see my writing almost like a movie, never too explicit, but just enough detail for the imagination. That and to read Katara scream out the "F" word breaks the flow of reading for me. So, just like Aang, in the end, it's all worth it.

(That could change on the Amazon Kindle store)

But the one thing that has changed is dialogue. If there's one thing I've learned from reading and...Other stuff, it's that when being intimate, communication is important.

My first stories had no dialogue during these moments, it's safe to say that, that fact has changed. And the story is better for it, right?

**Hope I did a good job. **

**Join me next time for chapter 20:**

**"Aang's Endless Day in Ba Sing Se."**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Aang's Endless Day in Ba Sing Se

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language, Violence)**

**A/N: **

**Inspired by the T.V show**_** Supernatural**_**, Season 3, Episode 11, "Mystery Spot."**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Aang's Endless Day in Ba Sing Se**

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

"Katara?!" He called out in a panic to no answer. His blood ran cold. _I knew something was wrong with this place._ Gathering himself, he put on his clothes, and began walking towards the door.

That's when he heard the lock of the door click, he sighed with relief as she stepped into the room.

"Aang, you're up." She smiled with a tray of food in her hands. "Breakfast?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." He stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" She placed the tray onto a nearby table. "You seem nervous."

"Well, I-" He collected himself with a deep sigh. "When I woke up, and I didn't see you next to me, I just..." She nodded in silence, waiting for his entire answer. "I was scared that something had happened to you." His head sunk as he let out the answer.

"It's okay, Aang." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. If anyone tries to hurt me, remember what I can do." His fingers began to twitch, and then loosened, he smiled and nodded. "Now, let's eat."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I let the hostess know you're on a strict vegetarian diet, so she had the kitchen cook this up for you." Katara lifted the lid off the first tray. "...Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew, with blood apples and jasmine tea."

"What did you get?"

"I got…" She lifted the cover from her plate. "…Blackened south-pole salmon, with 'organic' seaweed salad, and of course…jasmine tea." She held up the small tea cup and took a sip of the warming water.

"Jasmine tea." He laughed and took the apple into his hand. "Do you think that has anything with the fact that Zuko's uncle Iroh is essentially the King of Ba Sing Se?"

"Probably." She returned his laughter with her own. "Why do you think this is called a 'blood' apple?"

"I'm not sure." He tossed the apple into the air, catching it as it fell back into the palm of his hand. "I guess I'll find out soon enough." He took a bite.

"Aang, is something wrong?" A red liquid ran down his chin.

"No." He answered with a mouthful of the apple before showing it to her.

"The center is filled with, what is that?"

"It tastes like a sweet, smooth syrup." He swallowed. "Would you like to try some?" He offered her the apple with an open palm.

"I'd love to." He froze and watched as she moved closer and kissed him, letting her tongue slide across his lips, tasting the syrup from his chin. "Delicious." Her tone of voice made his heart skip a beat. And for a moment, he lost himself in her glowing blue eyes and her heavenly laughter. "Is something wrong?" She asked after a long silence.

"Nothing's wrong." A smile crept across his lips. "I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

…

Aang heard Katara slide the keys over the counter to the hostess. She was still dressed in the same long robe that matched her eyes. He heard the whispers of their conversation, and waited for her at the door. Moments later, Katara rushed back to him and took his hand.

"What did you two...Talk about?" He stuttered.

"It's a secret." She hushed, and smiled before stepping out of the door. He followed, shrugging off her silence.

...

"I got it right here for ya!" The Blacksmith twirled Aang's staff and slammed it into the ground. "She's a beauty, ain't she?" He boasted.

"It is." Aang took the staff in his hand, and pushing the button at its center, smiled with pride as it opened up to show it's wings. "Mind if I test it?"

"How?" The Blacksmith asked.

Aang smiled and nodded at Katara. She walked up to him, locked her hands around his chest, rested her arms on his shoulders, and held on tight.

"Like this." Their footsteps imprinted the sand like a running leopard, chasing it's prey. "Ready?" She nodded. "Jump!" They took to the air like an eagle, soaring across the sky, in between the winding package delivery system and above the people of Ba Sing Se.

Heat ran across his back, his heart pumping as her grip tightened around him. He felt her face bury itself in his back, and wished that she would never let him go. She would hold onto him, and he would never let her fall, no matter what.

He would die for her.

He landed on a rooftop, and took a seat on the green tiles.

"Is something wrong, Aang?" Katara asked.

"..." He took a deep breath. "Yes, Katara. Something is wrong."

"What is it?" She took a seat next to him. "I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything."

"That, I'm not so sure about." He shook his head.

"Try me." She offered.

"I...I can't stop thinking about Azula." He watched her eyes widen, and her smile fade. "...Unless I'm with you." He admitted.

"Aang, you told me that you love me..."

"I do! I swear that I do!" It pained him to say this. He knew it was the truth, but not the whole truth."Azula did something to me. She changed the way I think. She's manipulated my mind somehow." He took another breath, his head fell into his hands. "Before we left the temple, I had a conversation with...With Azula."

He saw Katara rear back.

"I could swear that she was standing there as I spoke to her." He pushed his hand into his chest. "Evey time I open my eyes, I-" He lost himself. There, standing in front of him, was Azula. Her golden eyes burned a gaze into his soul.

He froze.

"Aang?"

_"You weren't supposed to tell anyone." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved behind him. "Especially her. I thought I was clear." Her breath fell in his ear. "This was supposed to be our little secret." Her lips touched his cheek, the warmth of her kiss expanded to his entire being. "I'm hurt." Her voice called to him. "I thought I could trust you."_

"Aang!" She shook him.

"Katara, I'm sorry, but she's here right now. I need you're help."

"What can I do?"

"Please, is there anyway that you could...Erase my memory?" He pleaded. "There has to be a way that you could manipulate my blood to block out this image of her." His voice began to crack. "I need to forget. There has to be a way to forget."

"Aang the only person we know that can deal with lightning is on the upper-ring." She nodded. We have to go there. We need to go now. "

"Okay. But before that, let's go say thanks to the man who made this." He felt her arms around him again, silence hung in the air with uncertainty.

_"I'll see you again. The real me. Very soon." _The image of Azula whispered before fading.

He took off.

Something was wrong.

The staff began to creak. With a snap, it broke. Aang and Katara began to plummet towards the ground. He panicked as they fell faster than he could respond.

So he did exactly what he said he would.

"It's okay." He whispered to her. "Don't worry." He could only save her, but that's all he wanted. In a flash, he spun himself around, and created an air bubble just below her, just enough to break her fall.

She shook her head. _No. Don't do this._ He read her speechless lips, and pushed off her. He ensured that she would be safe, the cushion she has would be stronger, but the force sent him careening downward faster.

His back struck the rough, dirt ground. His head bounced off with the impact, knocking him out. His spine snapped with the fall, ensuring that he would never wake up again.

But he did.

...

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

"K-Katara?" He stuttered out in more confusion than panic. He put on his clothes, and walked up to the door.

The door clicked open.

"Aang, you're up." Katara smiled with a tray of food in her hands.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"How did you know? Well, I guess it's because it is morning."

"Yeah. That's why."

"Great!" She placed the tray on the table. "I told the hostess that you were on a strict vegetarian diet." She placed her hand on the lid of the cover. "So I got you-"

"Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew, with blood apples, and jasmine tea."

"How did you know?" She lifted the lid to reveal the familiar sight of the meal he had just eaten.

"I guess I'm just lucky." He smiled and took the apple into his hand. "And I'm guessing that you got...blackened south-pole salmon with an 'organic' seaweed salad."

"You're right." She sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong." He dropped the apple. "I've seen this before. I've...I've lived this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've seen everything that's going to happen today." He sighed. "Do you know why this is called a 'blood' apple?"

Katara shrugged.

"This is why." He waved his hand, and created a small tornado that cut the apple in half. "Blood red syrup that is inside the core."

"Okay. But let's have breakfast, and then we'll figure this out."

"Alright. The apple didn't kill me last time." He sighed, and took a bite.

Something was wrong.

As soon as he swallowed the apple, his body seized up. The last thing he saw was Katara hunched over him, calling his name. His eyes closed, and everything went black.

Until he woke up again.

…

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

"Okay." He rubbed his head. "Something is definitely wrong here." He put on his clothes and waited.

Sure enough, a few seconds afterward, the door clicked, and Katara stepped through with a tray of food in her hands.

"Hey, Aang-"

"I'm awake." He interrupted. "And you have breakfast. In fact, you have icicle cabbage and ginger root stew, blood apples, blackened south-pole salmon, an 'organic' seaweed salad, and jasmine tea."

"That's right." She removed the lids and placed them on the table. "How did you-"

"We don't have any more time. I'm stuck here, and I can't get out until I figure out what's wrong. We need to leave. Now."

"No breakfast?" She placed the tray on the table.

"No." He stared at the blood apple. "No breakfast."

…

Running down the stairs, he looked at the hostess, still wearing her green robe that matched her eyes. He nodded to her, slid the keys across the counter, and burst through the door.

"Aang, what's the rush?" She pulled away from him.

"I need to get out of this city, now." He answered. "If I don't then this is going to keep happening to me. I'm stuck in a loop, and I need to figure a way out."

"Okay, let's slow down here. You're stuck in a loop? What does that mean?"

"It means." He took a deep breath. "I wake up to this same day, and I go through with it. It's happened twice now. I die, and then I wake up, and the cycle starts over."

"Are you hearing yourself?" She asked. "That sounds ridiculous."

"I know it does, but you have to trust me. Please, trust me." He pleaded. "I think the only way out of this is by getting out of the city. That's it. Then I can be free."

"Okay, but shouldn't we get your glider first?"

"No. That's the first thing that killed me."

"And the reason why you didn't eat breakfast-"

"That's the second thing that killed me. I just need to go. I think if I get out of the city, I'll find a way, and I'll find who's doing this." He shrugged at how ridiculous all of this was. "I know it's hard to believe, but-"

"I trust you, Aang." She placed a hand on his cheek, and brought him to face her. "Let's go."

They ran through the crowded streets to the main gate. The guards lowered the earthen wall. But as they stepped into the open, the wall itself began to crack. A massive fragment of earth began to fall.

Aang saw the massive boulder dropping, and in a panic, he pushed Katara out of the way. The fall brought pain to his side, and as he looked up, he saw that it was going to happen again. The boulder crushed him under a ton of rock, gravel, and sand.

And yet…

Aang opened his eyes to the rose-red ceiling of the odd, out of place room in the small inn. He looked to his side, and saw no one there.

…

For hundreds of days, he woke up to the same scenario. Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew. Hostess with green eyes and robe, blacksmith, roof.

Some days the staff didn't break. Some days the blacksmith killed Aang. Some days they slipped off the roof. Some days, he stayed in the room. Some days, he didn't make it out of the bed.

Different things happened, but the end result was the same, he would die, and he'd come back.

For hundreds of days, he woke to the same day. And he grew tired of it. Nothing ever changed. Only the way he died. But he died. He always died.

…

Disheartened, he walked down the steps, and shot a look towards the hostess.

Something was wrong.

Her green dress was still there, as always. But her eyes…

Her eyes were red. Hundreds of days had passed, her eyes were always green, but now they were red.

"Katara…Go on ahead." He whispered. "I need to talk to the hostess."

"Wait, Aang, where am I suppose-"

"The blacksmith. Like every other day." He watched her walk out the door, and turned around.

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

"Yes." He vaulted over the counter, and pushed her up against the wall. His forearm pushed up into her throat. "Who are you?"

"Take it easy, Avatar." Her smile widened. "Did you enjoy your night with her?"

That question took him aback, and when he blinked, she had vanished, and he wasn't inside the small inn anymore. He wasn't in Ba Sing Se. He wasn't even in the physical world.

In place of the real world, he stood in a grassy green field, with a clear blue sky. And there she was again. Materializing before him, she floated above the ground, a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"If I answer your question, will you answer my question?"

"Of course!" She nodded.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I did."

"It's so interesting! Humans are so intriguing!" Her smile widened. "How was it?" She leaned in closer to him.

"I-I can't give you any details! It's too personal!" He blushed. "Now, I answered your question, you answer mine!"

"Okay." She laughed and hovered down into the ground. "My name is Zhéng Gú Shén."

"I know that name." His jaw dropped. "You are the trickster spirit. One of the strongest entities in the universe. You can-" He thought back to everything that had happened. "You can bend reality to your will, and make worlds from nothing."

"That's right! I didn't think I was that famous." She hopped into the air. "What else do you know about me?!" Her eyes were glowing like clear white diamonds.

"Well, I was always told that you were..." He shrunk as he spoke. "Malevolent, ruthless, and insane." He gritted his teeth. "You are never to be trusted. Only avoided." She nodded. "And anyone who crossed paths with you...Are trapped for an eternity." His voice faded as he finished the thought.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" She appeared behind him, and continued. "But what they never told you, is that there's always a method to my madness."

"And what does that mean?" He turned around. "What's the point? What's the reason for making me live this day over and over. Watching me die again, and again. Is this fun for you?"

"Well for one thing, it is fun. But it's not fun because I enjoy suffering. It's fun to see you work through the problem! It's fun to see how you find the solution." Aang found himself sitting in a seat, she was sitting next to him. "So, did you figure it out yet?"

"No." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Think about it!" She exclaimed. "What was it that kept killing you? When the glider broke, when the wall crumbled, when the blacksmith's assistant went crazy. What was it that you kept trying to do?" His eyes widened.

"I was always trying to protect Katara."

"That's right. So what is the solution, to end this day?"

"I need to stop protecting Katara." Aang breathed out.

"You can't always protect her, Aang. She can keep herself safe. Don't worry about her."

"I love her. I have to keep her safe."

"I know you do. But she's not the only person you love, is she?" Hovering around him, her smile only grew with her prodding. "You love Azula just as much as Katara, don't you?" He looked away. "Look." Her face shifted into a stern, but playful expression. "If you had to make a choice. Water or Fire?"

"I can't make that choice." He admitted. "If I had any say in this. I would become two different people. And be with them both. I want to make them both happy. Because they make me happy."

"Ah. Thinking outside the box, eh? That's quite an interesting choice. _Perhaps in the future_, it will happen." She walked in front of him again, and smiled. "You know what to do if you want to end this repeating nightmare."

"I do."

"Perhaps we'll meet again, Avatar Aang. Zhéng Gú Shén _loves_ reunions."

She snapped her fingers.

And he found himself standing in the courtyard of the Earth Kingdom Palace.

"Come on, Aang! Zuko and the others are waiting for us." Katara's voice came from behind him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Wait-" He pulled her back. "Katara, before anything happens. I want you to know that..." He grabbed her, and brought her lips into an embrace. She relented from his touch, but then pushed back into his kiss.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"I love you, Katara. And I would do anything for you."

"I know, Aang. I know." She pulled his arm closer, and led him into the palace.

They walked into the massive halls, three figures stood in front of the Earth King's throne. Azula, flanked by her brother, and her uncle.

"I'm sorry, Avatar." Iroh's voice echoed through the hall. It felt like time froze to him. Azula stood from her throne, lightning skipped across her fingers.

Aang readied himself, but a thought rang through his mind.

_You can't always protect her, Aang. She can keep herself safe. Don't worry about her._

He didn't act, and only watched as the lightning shot forth.

But she wasn't able to protect herself.

He watched, helpless as the lightning struck her, the fabric from her clothes burning, her face frozen in fear, and her body sinking onto the cold ground.

She died right before him.

He fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

...

He awoke, expecting to see what he had seen for the last hundred days. Instead, he was met with a pleasant surprise.

When he woke up, he saw her glowing, beautiful, blue eyes, relief washed over him.

Today was going to be different

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 10/09/2014**

**A/N:**

**It seems like a stand-alone one-shot, but I assure you, Zhéng Gú Shén will make a return. ****Because in this chapter. Aang was you, the reader. And ****Zhéng Gú Shén was me. Take (her/his/it's) word as mine.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Another Secret, Another Burden

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language, Violence, Slightly Mildly Sexually Suggestive Situations)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Another Secret, Another Burden**

_**...Two weeks before Team Avatar's arrival in Ba Sing Se…**_

"Unbelievable." Iroh sighed. "I cannot comprehend how incompetent these men are." He whispered to himself, sitting in a room lit by the sun's light. "Even if the Dai Li were corrupt, at least there was some sort of structure." He sipped away at his cup of Jasmine tea. "I hate politics." He stared down at the pile of papers, eyelids growing heavier by the second. The world was flashing through a stack of papers, and a blinking blackness from his eyelids.

"General Iroh!" A man burst through the door of the office, forcing the Dragon of the West to attention.

"W-What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" He replied, more irritated usual.

"I apologize, General. But I believe that this matter is of grave importance."

"Go on then, what is it?"

"It's the Fire Nation."

…

If there was anything that reinforced Iroh's thoughts on the incompetence of the Council of Five, it was this.

"Fire!" General How commanded.

"Hold your boulders!" Iroh shouted. _I cannot believe that I spent six-hundred days trying to take this city._ "How is THAT the Fire Nation?!" He pointed to the lone zeppelin in the distance, a red cloud in the blue sky.

"B-But it has the Fire Nation emblem on it." The guards of the Great Wall looked at each other in confusion.

"Unbelievable." Iroh sighed. "Do not fire!" He looked out to the lone zeppelin, a shaking finger pointing to it. "If this was the Firelord planning an invasion, the sky would be burning with red! The ground that you're standing on would be blackened with ash! He would burn this city to the ground. THAT IS NOT AN ASSAULT!" He scowled. "Let them through!"

…

Sokka heard a click from his cell. He turned from his dark corner and looked at the guard who held a bowl in his hand.

"Lunch. Rice porridge. Eat."

"Does your vocabulary ever allow you to exceed three syllables per sentence?" Sokka shrugged and took the bowl from the ground. He held the spoon, and watched the white slop drip into the mound of itself, shuddering at the smell of the dish.

"No questions."

"Do you have to eat this?" Sokka held the bowl towards the guard.

"…"

"Come on! Let's talk. It's only been you and me for the last…how many weeks?"

"Two." He answered.

"Two weeks huh? So, what's your name?"

"…"

"My mistake, my name is Sokka, Southern Water Tribe. How about you?" He smiled.

"Chou. Eastern Fire Nation." The guard answered.

"Ah. That's a nice name. Why are you here?"

"I am."

"What? That doesn't answer my question."

"No more questions, please."

"Oh…Well, alright then." He played with the porridge in his bowl, trying his best to bring the foul smelling food to his tongue.

The door to his cell creaked open.

"Hello!" A perky voice pulled in an equally perky looking woman with large eyes. Sokka turned away, still playing with the food he held in his hands. "Can't you say 'hello' back?"

"Hi." He replied.

"Well, aren't you just a treat to talk to." Another flat voice answered.

"Look who's talking." He replied in an equally flat voice.

"I'm Ty Lee, and this is Mai. What's your name?"

"Sokka."

"Sokka, that's an interesting name." Ty Lee tapped her chin.

"Take a listen to your own name."

"She wasn't insulting you, jackass." Mai defended. "Why are you so rude?"

"Ha." Sokka scoffed. "I'm a prisoner, but I'm sure you wouldn't know how that feels."

"You really need to watch that attitude of yours." Zuko's voice came. "Keep it up, and you won't ever get out."

"Get out?" Sokka laughed. "I thought I could trust you, but, surprise! The exiled prince has no honor!"

"You are one of the most frustrating people I've ever come across." Zuko sighed, and looked over to the guard. "Let him out." Chou nodded, and Zuko turned to the two women behind him. "Let's go. The sooner we get Azula to Uncle, the better."

"Where are we?! And if you were planning to set me free, why did you knock me out?!" Sokka shouted.

"Ba Sing Se. And I knocked you out, because you can't act." Zuko turned, and left, followed by Mai and Ty Lee.

Sokka stumbled out of cell, flinching at the guard still at his post.

"I-I guess I'll see you later, Chou."

"Hopefully not."

"Right. Well, enjoy your duty." Sokka smiled and slipped out of the room. A few minutes passed by, and he stuck his head back through the door. "Right or left?"

"Left."

"Ah. Thanks. Take it easy."

"I will."

…

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted to his nephew that stepped off of the zeppelin. "Azula?" Following behind his nephew was his niece, something that never expected to see.

"I know you're wondering why we're here." Zuko tried to explain, but looked over to Azula.

"I need your help, Uncle." Azula murmured under her breath. Iroh's eyes softened and he pulled his niece into a hug.

"I'm here to help you. And I am so happy to see you." He brought Zuko into a hug, and held both of them in a tight grip. "Both of you." The siblings wrapped their arms around their uncle, sharing a moment that they hadn't experienced for the longest time. "Come join on me for a cup of tea, and we'll talk."

"I want tea!" Sokka tripped over the metal boarding ramp, and fell face-first into the courtyard's stone foundation.

"Wait...What's he doing here?"

...

"You're telling me," Iroh sipped a cup of tea. "…that you kidnapped the Avatar, tortured him, and then took his waterbending master as a prisoner?"

"Yes, Uncle." Azula mumbled with her head held low.

"Wait, Uncle-" Iroh raised a hand to silence his nephew. Zuko responded by shaking his head, and rubbing his temples.

"Where are they now?" Iroh continued.

"They esca-They left." Azula replied.

"I see." Iroh kept silent for a few minutes. Only bringing worry to Zuko and his sister. "Well then, why are you here? Because the Avatar isn't here. So there must be something else."

"Yes, Uncle, we're here to talk about-" Azula stopped Zuko.

"I can handle this, Zuko." She interrupted. "Uncle, I need your help. Something…Something is wrong with me."

"Go on."

"I…The Avatar…Aang, showed me something. He's taught me that I don't want to be the way I am. I want to be someone else." She looked at her shivering hands, quaking in fear and uncertainty. "I…I don't feel right."

"As crazy as it sounds, we think that Father may have..."

Iroh began to quietly sniffle to himself. Zuko and Azula turned their heads up in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said through forming tears. "I'm afraid what you believe is true. I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long." He brought up his tear-stricken eyes to theirs. "Ozai used lightning to manipulate you when you were children." He wiped away the tears. "Who you are, Azula, is who Ozai wanted you to be. I'm sorry."

"But you can help, can't you? You can undo what Father has done."

"I can. But I do not know the dangers and risks of trying to undo what has been there for so long."

"But let's try it anyway." Zuko looked over to his sister. "Right?"

"Please, Uncle. Help me." Azula added. Iroh took a deep sigh, and a large gulp of tea.

"It will take a few weeks. But let us begin."

_One Hour Later…_

Azula sat in a chair, her hands, feet and neck bound.

"The restraints are only there to prevent you from hurting yourself." Iron explained. "Listen Azula." He looked his niece in the eyes. "This will be painful. It will show you the worst memories that you have ever hidden. It will resurface all the thoughts that Ozai has hidden from you. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Her eyes were burning with determination.

"Very well. I will be back." Iroh walked out of the room, and into the hall. He took a bowl with him to the outer garden, and collected water from the clear pond. A few minutes passed, and he returned to his niece and nephew.

"Let's get started." He cupped some water in his hand. Azula shivered as the cold liquid rolled with her hair, through her clothes, and down her body. Iroh placed one palm on the crown of her head, and two fingers on her left temple. "Zuko. Look away." Iroh commanded, and Zuko turned his back.

A crackle from Iroh's fingers, and Zuko experienced something that he had never heard before.

Azula's screams of pain and terror echoed throughout the entire palace.

…_**Now, in the middle-ring of Ba Sing Se…**_

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"Something _was_ wrong." He still laid on the bed, staring into the rose-red ceiling above him. "But it seems to have fixed itself." He decided to check, just in case. "Did you have something in mind for breakfast?"

_Please don't say it._

"No, I didn't particularly have anything on my mind, why?"

_Thank You._

"Oh, never mind. I think I'll just suppress my appetite until we reach the palace."

"That sounds fine." She smiled. "Now get up and get dressed." She laughed. "We had our rest last night."

_Last night?_

"So, what happened last night?" His voice cracked.

"You're telling me that I have to tell you what we did last night?" She laughed.

"Well..."

"Aang, all you need to know is that last night was a great night. And _we_ had a great time." She leaned over and kissed him, a gesture that eased his nerves. "Now, let's get ready to go, shall we?"

Azula's voice rang through his mind.

_"I'll see you again. The real me. Very soon."_

"Yeah...Let's go."

...

Aang and Katara descended the stairs to the main lobby. There, standing behind the front desk was the hostess with the green robe and matching green eyes. Aang kept walking towards the door, and stopped just before exiting.

"Thanks for these." Katara whispered while passing the keys across the counter.

"Did you enjoy your night?" She asked.

Katara blushed and nodded before running back towards Aang.

"Come on, let's go get your glider." Katara offered to him.

"Go first, I need to talk to her." Katara nodded and exited the building. Aang moved ahead towards the desk.

"How can I help you?" She asked

"Are you...?" His voice dragged to a murmur.

"Am I what?" She replied. Aang's eyes squinted towards her.

"No, nothing. Never mind."

"Oh." She stopped him as he began to turn around. "I do hope that you enjoyed your night, Avatar." She winked at him, her left eye, flashing into a dark crimson "...And I look forward to seeing you again." She snapped her fingers, and Aang found himself walking out of the inn. He bumped into Katara, who stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the inn he had just left.

"Is something wrong, Katara?"

"Aang...Look." She pointed to the inn with a shaking finger. Aang's eyes widened when he turned and saw that he had just walked out of a massive cliff face. "W-what's going on here?"

"L-let's just get out of here." Aang mumbled before dragging her along. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"Do you know what's going on here, Aang?" He jumped at her sudden question, turning to her with shaking nerves. "Be honest now." She folded her arms.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "I lived through a thousand days last night." He raised his hand to stop her from asking any questions. "Just let me explain." She nodded and invited him over to a bench.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Wasn't it odd that the inn we stayed at had no room numbers, no customers, and only one large, extravagantly decorated room for clearly only one purpose?" Katara nodded. "It's because it was all part of an illusion, an alternate reality created by Zhéng Gú Shén."

Katara's eyes widened.

"Even you know who that is." Aang nodded. "She...It, trapped me in an endless loop. But She...It told me how to get out of it."

"It usually teaches you a lesson with its games, what was the one it forced you to learn?"

He looked away.

"...I'd rather not say."

"Okay...Fine." She whispered. "At least we're out of it...Let's go."

"Hey! There's the young airbender!" The muscular blacksmith shouted. "I got your sweet baby right here!" He spun and whacked the staff onto the stone ground. "She's a beauty, ain't she?"

"She is." Aang replied and took his staff. "Can I test it out first?"

"Feel free! I think you'll be content with its condition!"

Aang smiled and looked at Katara. She noticed his soft smile change into an expression of dread and fear.

"I'll be back soon, stay here for now."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you. Right here."

He opened the glider, and with a running start, took off. Still fearing for what could happen, he decided to go alone. If the staff was defective, he could save himself and not put Katara at risk.

To his pleasant surprise, the quick test run around the middle-ring of Ba Sing Se offered him no malfunctions. The staff was solid. He floated back towards the the stall, and landed softly into the ground.

"How'd she fly?"

"Great. Thanks again."

"Any time!"

Aang waved to Katara, who walked up, and wrapped her arms around him. Her breath fell onto his neck, her hands interlocked across his heart, and her body pressed up against his back.

She felt the familiar sense of his body tense with her teasing, feeling his blood boil with her contact. He tried his best to shrug off the reaction, began running, and took off.

_**...A few moments later, on the upper-ring of Ba Sing Se...**_

The two took in the sight of the massive palace, shining with emerald green, and burning with bright yellow against the sunlight that emerged from behind the clouds.

Sitting in the courtyard was a large, white puffball with an arrow decorated at one end of it. Sitting on top of the distant puffball was a woman in red, and laying across her lap was a man, also dressed in red.

Appa roared as they approached, Sokka and Suki both shot up to their feet to meet the two.

"Katara! Aang! You guys finally decided to show up, huh?" Sokka laughed. "Took you long enough."

"Oh really? How long have you been here?" Katara shot back.

"About two weeks." He scoffed. "I got here with Zuko."

"Yeah, he got here as a prisoner." Suki laughed.

"Hey, I suffered through a lot of rice porridge to get here, to finally get to eat some red meat. I deserve this!"

"Easy there, Hotshot. Remember who you're talking to." Suki warned him.

"F-Fine!" He backed down. "What took you two so long? Why did you arrive one day later than everyone else?"

"We spent a night in the middle-ring. Aang needed some time to think things over." She looked at him, and he nodded with a nervous smile.

"..." Sokka's eyes shifted between the two. "SICK!" He began to gag at the thoughts that filled his mind.

"Sokka, calm down!" Katara shouted. "It's not what you think!" She lied. He was banging his head against the pavement, wanting to erase the thoughts that until now, only lingered in at the back of his mind.

Aang let Katara's efforts to calm her brother fade away as he walked into the Great Hall.

...

"Welcome back to the halls of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Aang." Iroh's voice boomed through the palace.

"General Iroh. It's an honor to be here." Aang bowed before the aging man.

"To what do I owe this special visit?"

"I was actually just wondering where my friends were, but it looks like they're all here."

"But there is something else on your mind, isn't there?" Aang looked away at the question.

"Yes." He nodded. "Is Azula here?" He let out an exhausted breath, as if it required all of his physical strength just to utter her name.

Iroh turned and waved for him to follow.

"I did not think that you would be interested in seeing the Fire Nation Princess, considering that she abducted you from your friends.'" Iroh stroked his long, gray beard.

"She told you what she did to me...?" he stopped in his tracks.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction.

"No. Not exactly. Why? Did she hurt you somehow?"

"No, she...she actually treated me very well when I was there." Aang couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "I was given food, and a bed. I think she just wanted something else." No, he wasn't lying.

"She just wanted to be loved. That's all." Aang nodded. "Both of them have been hurt from what my brother has done."

They walked deeper into the palace, where the ceiling became darker, and the halls were now lit by small fires contained in glass lanterns.

"The Firelord, did something to them?"

"Yes, he has always been about control. And wasn't above changing how people think by force, even if they were hoods own children."

"I'm sorry." Aang knew what he was referring to, but not wanting to hurt the elderly man any longer, didn't press him on for details.

Soon, there was a single large door before them, slightly cracked open with a shadow dancing within, and light begging to be let out.

"Here she is," Iroh pointed. "Please do not cause too much stress on her. The healing process has taken a toll on her body. She must rest."

"Okay. I understand."

"Her mind is also very fragile, please don't say anything to upset her." Aang nodded. "I'm sure she'll be surprised-but happy to see you when she wakes up. Maybe you can help her find out who she really is." Iroh gave Aang a heart-warming smile, turned, and walked away.

...

"What's up with that racket? Toph shouted to Sokka and Katara. "It sounds like someone is banging a melon into the ground!" Sokka paused, his head fuzzy from the self-inflicted wounds to his melon.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Hehe. Look at this!" Toph pulled from behind her a giant belt made of green leather, decorated with golden plates. The largest one in the middle, was adorned with an overly muscular badgermole, holding up an emblem that read: 'EARTH RUMBLE VII: WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION' She slung the oversized title over her shoulder, the middle plate, larger than her chest. A wide grin showing her pearly white teeth. "I'm awesome."

"_You're_ the new World Heavyweight Champion?" Sokka gasped. "You're like 80 pounds! You can't be the _heavyweight _champion!"

"Then what do you call _this?" _She rubbed the center piece as if she was polishing it.

"Don't they have weight classes?! I mean look at that!" He motioned to Katara. "The center plate is bigger than your head!"

"Hey, I also won this." Toph pulled a large bag from behind her, and let it fall, spilling hundreds of coins onto the ground. "All gold."

"Wow. With that, we won't have to worry about money for a while when we leave again." Suki said.

"Okay, this doesn't make sense. I'm out of here! And when I get a chance, I'm going to talk to the owner of the EKBF, and have a nice, long chat about championship weight classes!" Sokka stormed off into the palace.

"EKBF?" Katara shot a confused look to Toph.

"Earth Kingdom Bending Federation. I owned all of those chumps in fair competition. And you're all mine." She caressed the belt like a new born baby. "Besides, Sugar Queen, where's Twinkletoes?"

Katara had just realized that Aang wasn't with them.

"He's probably in the palace talking to Zuko." She looked over to Sokka, his footfalls nearly cracking the stone under him. "Thanks for the help, Toph. That really took his mind off of the night Aang and I spent together."

"Any time. I love messing with him."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Suki asked.

"Nothing." Toph offered another wide-toothed grin.

"I've got my eyes on you."

"Hey...Me too."

They broke into laughter at her light-hearted comment.

...

Sokka stormed through the halls, complaining to himself about how Toph could be World Heavyweight Champion. No one would believe how angry this made him. It perhaps made him too angry, and in the quiet halls of the Earth Kingdom palace, he grumbled about his disapproval of the situation. Toph, after all, was only a part-timer. Business logic made it obvious that someone who doesn't work a full schedule shouldn't be champion, because he or in this case-she wouldn't be able to defend the title.

But then again, a monster that only made an appearance every once in a while would be a big draw, which mean a LARGE payday.

_I could be her manager, and take 50 percent of her earnings._ He grinned at the genius proposition, and turned to go demand the offer.

But someone's voice stopped him. A voice that came from a room that had two shadows dancing within the candle light that begged to be let out.

"I know you probably can't hear me..." Sokka leaned against the wall, ear cupped next to the opening.

...

"I know you probably can't hear me." Aang spoke to Azula in a hushed tone. "But, I just want you to know that I'm sorry." He looked for any sort of expression change from her, but found nothing. So he continued. "Those things I said, I partly said in anger, and I didn't mean all of it...So, I'm sorry." He stood without raising his head and turned to the door.

"Don't go." Her whisper stopped him. "Please, stay with me." She invited him over, and he took a seat beside her on the bed.

"I wish I could've helped you." He breathed out.

"You still can, give yourself another chance. Forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself? How can you forgive me for what I said back there?"

Azula brushed away her long raven-black bangs, giving him a full view of her beautiful golden eyes.

"Ever since Uncle helped me, I don't feel any desire to hold a grudge. I don't feel a need to hate anymore. I just..." Aang's eyes darted to her temples.

"What happened?" He saw the crimson scars etched into her skin.

"Uncle has helped me become who I really am. This is who I was meant to be, not the vengeful, evil bitch that pushed you away weeks ago." She winced in pain as she finished the thought.

"H-Hey, take it easy." Aang brought her arms down to her sides. "General Iroh said you had to rest."

"Everything I said was true." She took a breath. "I do love you. I can say that with a clear conscious now." She smiled, but Aang still saw the pain in her eyes. "I fell in love with you when you saved me from that cell, so long ago. I just didn't know how to express it."

He watched as burning flames danced in her gentle eyes.

"I've come to love you, too." _His thoughts then shifted to the other woman that he loved, to Katara_. "But right now... I just don't know."

She brought her hands up. He took hold of them, feeling her smooth skin, and listening to her velvet voice.

"You don't know...I don't know...No one has to know." She closed her eye. The soft pressure on his lips made his muscles tense, a small shock of electricity skipped from her lips to his. And as she pulled away, she whispered to him:

"This'll be our little secret." A beautiful smile curled across her lips.

And he felt nothing, no change in attitude, and no presence of her shadowed figure haunting his mind at every moment.

"Thank you..." He managed through his tears of relief. "Thank you..."

"I love you." She spoke with a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you." Her thumb wiped away the streak of liquid from his cheek as he brought his lips to hers again in a passionate and gentle embrace.

...

Aang stayed with Azula until she fell asleep, then, he slipped out of the room.

"Well...What do we have here?" The voice made him jump out of his skin.

"S-Sokka! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know...Just chillin'."

"Hehe..."Aang tried his best to laugh, but found his efforts dying with Sokka's expression. "I know what it looks like, Sokka. But please, listen to me." He shrunk under his plea.

"Alright. What's your explanation for this?" Sokka said with a twitching, balled up fist.

"I..." There was no excuse besides the truth. But he had to make something up, something that Sokka would want to believe to be true. "I want to try and...You know...then we could have an ally against the Firelord on the inside. A spy. A double agent." It was the weakest excuse he had, but it was the only excuse he had.

"You're telling me that you're trying to seduce her? Yeah, right."

"Please, Sokka!"

"Look, Avatar!" His fist tightened around Aang's robe. "If you're playing with my sister's emotions, I swear by the moon spirit Yue, you will regret it." He pushed Aang down onto the ground. "It's up to you to tell her. But if you string Katara on with this lie, I will personally ensure that another Avatar is born into the Southern Water Tribe."

"Sokka, I'm-"

"Don't!" His voice began cracking. "Don't!...I can't believe it...How could you do this to her?" Sokka let his feet drag his disappointment as he walked back towards the courtyard. "I hope you can live with yourself, knowing what you've done. You make me sick."

"I'm sorry." There, in the dim, dark hall, he sat in a darkness that reflected his own heart.

There he sat, alone. For a long, long time.

...

Footsteps echoed with a soft patter against the carpet.

"What's eating you up?" Toph asked. With her foot tapping, she added: "Don't try lying, either."

He didn't answer, instead, he just walked past her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Twinkletoes! Don't ignore me!" She stamped her foot in the ground, sending an earthen spike his way. He floated up into the air, and slammed into the ground himself, creating a fissure that knocked her off her feet.

He left her there, walking in a solemn stride. And while Toph could not see the anguish on his face, she could sense the torment in his heart.

"Please, Toph. Just...leave me alone." He opened his glider, and took to the air. Even indoors, the massive halls of the palace were a suitable size for him to take flight.

"Hey, wait!" Toph scrambled to her feet. "Damn it, Twinkletoes! You can't just fly away from your problems!"

Toph's voice pierced through their ears, and they turned to the sky. There they saw a silhouette of red and black soaring through the air.

"Toph! What's going on?" Katara asked as the EKBF World Heavyweight Champion stomped out to the courtyard.

"The Avatar has his panties in a bunch! He's sad about something, and won't tell me!" A hole burrowed into the ground with a stomp. "Go talk to him!"

"Come on, Appa." Katara boarded the large bison and took hold of his reins. She tugged on them, he responded with a yawn. "Appa, don't you want to help Aang?" He sniffed, looked up into the sky at the flying airbender, snorted, and went to sleep.

"Appa! Don't do this!" Katara slid down the bison, who began to snore. "Fine!" Her own steps began to create cracks into the stone with every stride.

"Do you know what's eating him up?" Toph asked.

"No." Sokka replied.

"...Liar."

…

Miles from the city gate, Aang passed over green pastures, and soon, he saw the clear sapphire water, crashing into the crystal white sand in a peaceful rhythm. The warm grains between his toes brought a comfort. In times like these, when he needed help there were ten thousand lifetimes to offer advice.

He sunk into the sand, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes.

_I need your help. I need your guidance._

But...Nothing.

_Please! Roku! Kiyoshi! Kuruk! Yangchen! I need help!_

And still...Nothing.

He tried, and tried, he called, and called, but they did not reply. Not a single voice was heard, not a single image was seen. That's when he realized why.

This didn't concern the other Avatars. This wasn't about the balance of the world. This was about him. This was his problem.

And he would have to face it alone.

_What am I going to do?_

_..._

Appa's slumber lasted for hours, and when he finally relented to Katara's demands, she immediately climbed up onto his saddle.

"No one's coming with me?" She asked the rest of the team.

"No, actually, we're a little busy." Toph turned over to Sokka, who was slouched over the stairs while the earthbender bombarded him with questions that Katara couldn't quite make out.

"Katara," Suki walked over to her. "I think it'd be best if you went alone. He'll have an easier time talking to the woman he loves." Katara nodded with a smile. "Bring him back soon, won't you?"

"I will." She pulled up on Appa's reins. "Yip! Yip!" The bison took off into the air with a roar.

...

"No, actually, we're a little busy." Toph said to Katara before turning back to Sokka. "Hurry up! You better tell me!" She hissed at him.

"No! I'm not telling you anything! Leave me alone!" Sokka threw his hands up, and began to descend the massive staircase.

"That's funny." Toph laughed. "I didn't know that you'd be such a_ coward!_ I thought you were a warrior, facing problems head on, and whatnot."

That really got to him. She knew how to get to him.

"Fine! You want to know?!"

Appa took off.

"Let me hear it!" She replied with a smile. "I love juicy secrets!"

"You have to make a deal with me first."

"You name it, it's yours."

...

The horizon gleamed with orange, but a lone black shadow sat in contrast against the white sand.

"Down there, Appa!" Katara shouted. He roared as if he had already known where Aang was this entire time. The air around the bison pushed away the white grains as he landed.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked. "If I wanted you to be with me, I would've taken you."

"Well then..I guess I wasted my time!"

"Katara?" He jumped and turned to see her with a playful smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was worried about you." She sat down beside him, her hand holding onto his bare shoulder. "It's not like you to-" she began tapping her chin. "You don't usually-" her mouth was held wide open in doubt. "You didn't run off by yourself as much before. No, you usually ran off by yourself...You'd never run off by yourself that angry before." The smile returned to her face. "That's it."

An uneasy grin and a nervous chuckle came over him.

"So, what's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing's wrong." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Really?" She could feel his heart pumping in his chest. And when he spoke, an unconscious pulse raced through his veins.

"Yes."

Another pulse.

"Aang, please. Trust me...Trust me, like how I trust you."

He took another deep breath.

_What can I say to her? How can I possibly let her know?_

"Katara, I love you. I don't know how many times I've said that, but, every time I say it, I mean it even more than before." He took her hands.

No pulse, and he continued.

"Every time I told you that I love you. You know this is true!" His breaths were heavy, it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Even Katara could feel it.

"I know Aang, calm down!" She could feel the erratic rhythm within him.

"I have to say this...I-"

A jolt.

A shock.

A crackle.

Lightning.

His posture forcibly straightened, his expression contorted in sharp, sudden pain, blood dripped from his mouth, and he fell forward into the sand.

_"Aang!"_

...

A deep, sharp pain in his heart shook him to consciousness. Katara was sitting by his side, as it seemed, she always did.

"I'm sorry." He saw her jump at his words. "I've been so much trouble for you." She turned to face him, her cheeks were scared with the remains of dried tears. "I never wanted to-" He twitched in pain.

"No sudden movements!" She held him still for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him, and brought him close.

"I never wanted to hurt you so much."

"Don't say that." She whispered into his ear with a cracking voice. "Don't ever say that again." She turned over to him, and met his lips with a light kiss. "As long as you're okay." A low growl answered her.

"Hehe. It's been a while since I ate." He offered a cheesy grin.

"I'll be back soon. Zuko's uncle just threw us all a huge feast. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." He smiled.

She kissed him again, and left the room. When the door shut, he took in a deep breath, and sunk in pain into the bed.

The door opened only a few seconds later, jolting him back up.

"I'm sho glad you told her, man!" Sokka stumbled into the room with a cup in his hand. "I'm sho happy you took may ahdvice!" In his other hand, he offered Aang a cup filled with an odd, awful smelling liquid.

"Sokka, I'm a monk, I've never had a drink before."

"Nonshensenseh! Take a break from your vows." He clinked his glass to Aang's. "Ish not like you've haven't done that ish before, amiright?" In his drunken state, he didn't realize how much that hurt.

"How did you know that I told her?" He wondered, because he didn't.

"I shaw her ruhn out of here, tearsh fallin' down her checks. You did good!" He clinked the glasses again. "Drink up! To honeshty, decenshy, ahn virtuhe!"

"To honesty, decency, and virtue." Aang raised his glass, and downed the liquor. "Not bad."

"Shee? Eashy! Take care of yo'shelf!" He waved to Aang, and left the room. Aang began coughing, wishing he hadn't taken the drink so fast.

Minutes later, the door opened again. Katara stepped through with a tray in her hands. He sniffed the air, and caught a familiar scent.

_Oh no. Please no. This isn't happening._

"Here you go." She place the tray down into the bed. "It's-"

"Icicle cabbage and ginger root stew." He facepalmed.

"Yeah...Is something wrong with it?"

"No! No!" He took the bowl from her. "I've just..." He blinked, staring at the soup. "I've had this before. Many times."

"Oh. Sorry. Do you want me to-"

"No, thank you. I've had it hundreds of times, but it was always good." He smiled, and cringed as the soup touched his tongue. "Thank you, Katara. I don't know where I'd be without you."

The next few hours, he was visited by everyone, they checked up on him, and even though he had a pain in his chest, he smile and assured them that he was fine.

Then, his last visitor for the night entered the room, when the entire palace was as quiet as the night.

Two knocks came, followed by the long, slow creak of the door hinges. Azula walked in without a word. His eyes were transfixed on her mesmerizing eyes, and beautiful smile, dressed in a short, black nightgown.

"How are you doing?" She asked with her slow stride.

"I saw you today, and I could ask you the same thing."

"I felt better when I saw you again." She sat next to him, and took his hand. "Just having you with me, makes me feel better. In more ways than one."

She moved closer to him, and he met her soft lips, pushing towards her, letting the pressure blank his mind. She pulled away, biting down on his lip, and softly dragged it along until the contact was lost.

Another soft shock. But a comforting shock.

"Shh." She turned, teasing him with her unbelievable figure. "Keep it a secret."

The door closed, and with it, silence returned to the night.

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 10/16/2014**

**A/N: That one was long.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Loose Ends

**CHAPTER RATING: T (Language, Flirtatious Situations)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Loose Ends**

Early in the morning Sokka stood on a private balcony, cradling a small bag of gold and basking in the warm sunrise while humming to himself. The door to his room opened, and closed. He turned to see Azula with her long raven hair over her eyes, dressed in red.

"Hello, Sokka." Her voice wasn't as condescending as when they last spoke.

"H-Hey." He stuttered. "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer right away, but continued to advance towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I just wanted to apologize." Her voice was as soft as the morning air.

"O-Okay. Apology accepted. Now, you can leave." He tried to shoo her away with a wave of his hand. But she continued.

"No, I want you to know that I'm sorry." Her stride was as slow as it was tempting. "I _really_ want you to know how much I regret what I've done."

"Look, is this going where I think it's going…? You're attractive... And I mean, _really_ attractive, and all…But I'm kind of involved with Suki." He rubbed the back of his neck, and felt the railing of the balcony push him forward.

"Where is she?" Her beautiful smile and hypnotizing eyes captured him.

"…T-Train-Training." He tried to collect himself. "Look, maybe if this was a different world, maybe if you were a different person, something could happen, but not here." He waved his hand, and began to walk past her.

"Sokka, wait!" Azula took hold of his arm, a crack of lightning ran up his spine, and she threw him onto the bed. A smile spread across her lips. "Why don't you listen?" She tapped a finger on his chin, and with another jolt, his lips were forced to close. "I'm so traumatized. I need someone to talk to."

He mumbled obscenities through his teeth with anger in his eyes. His mind became cloaked in fear. She sat next to him, right by his head, and continued to talk to herself.

"You see, I know that you saw what happened last night." her long, sharp nail running along the outline of his ear. "I know that you know about us." She sighed. "And I just need to tie up a few loose ends." She placed her palm over his head. His eyes panicking in what he thought she was going to do. "It's nothing personal, but don't worry. This won't hurt one bit. In fact, you won't remember anything."

She leaned in closer to his ear, her voice in a whisper.

"But I'll let you in on a secret." Lightning began to skip across the back of her hand. "There's a part of me that's just as evil and manipulative as you remember." His eyes widened further, and a burning began in his forehead.

"...But I only let that evil side out when I'm with Aang; he loves _everything_ that she does to him."

…

"You know there's something wrong with me." Aang whispered. "You can sense it, can't you?"

"Aang, you were just panicking. It'll be alright. You just need to relax." Katara could feel it, no panic attack ever causes internal bleeding, but she didn't want to alarm him any further. Instead, she stayed by his side, in a small room, lit by a small window, on a small, one-person bed.

"Okay. I'm ready for this, I'm calm, I'm relaxed." He took a deep breath. "I can do this." He took her hands, his fingers trembling with desperation. "Katara, I have to tell y-"

Katara felt a sharp spike in his pulse.

"Aang, calm down."

"I am calm!" Katara flinched at his outburst. "...Sorry. I didn't mean to." He calmed himself again, his heart returning to it's regular rhythm.

"Aang, maybe we shouldn't do this now."

"No! I _have_ to say this!" He grabbed her arms, and looked into her eyes.

"A-Aang-" Blood rushed to her cheeks at his aggressiveness.

"I have to tell you...I-" His fingers dug into her arms, he clutched at his chest. His heart racing beyond all belief, wanting to implode upon itself.

"It's okay!" She calmed him. "Don't worry, just rest." His pulse returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I can't say it."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"You don't understand, Katara. I _physically_, can't say it!" He balled up his fist and struck the mattress.

A long silence followed.

She saw the frustration in him. The dark rings forming under his eyes, the sweat running down his temples.

"Find Sokka. He'll tell you." His tone of voice became flat, and shrunk as he continued. "He can tell you how terrible I am. And the awful things I've done." She placed her fingertips on his chin and brought him up to face her.

"I know who you are, Aang. You're not a bad person, and if you've ever done anything terrible, you did it because you had no other choice." She brought her forehead to his, and closed her eyes. "So stop hating yourself. Do it for me."

"Only for you." He whispered. "Please, Katara. As you go talk to Sokka, remember," the soft pressure of her lips stopped his thoughts.

"I know." She whispered. "I'll always remember, and I'll never forget."

Two knocks came at the door, and General Iroh stepped in.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He bowed. "I'll show myself out."

"No!" Katara answered. "It's okay. I was just about to leave." Katara shot a smile to Aang, and showed herself out, closing the door behind her.

"She's a beautiful woman." Iroh sat in a chair next to him. Aang nodded. "You seem troubled, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do." Aang stared at his hands, turning them and examining the tattooed arrows on his forearms. "I love her. But I also have feelings for-"

He stopped himself.

"She's taken a liking to you, also. I've noticed." Iroh smiled. "There's no need to be ashamed of admitting it."

"I'm not ashamed of…" _Yes I am. Now I'm lying to myself._ "I am ashamed."

Iroh nodded.

"But I'm not ashamed of admitting it. I _want_ to let Katara know!" his fist pinched the cloth again. "It's _killing me_ that I'm not able to tell her! I physically can't say it without my heart begging to explode!"

A hint of lightning skipped across his arm.

"…" Iroh took his arm, and examined it. "Maybe I can help you after all." Iroh looked into the energy that streamed in his body, he could feel the lightning that flowed into his mind. "When Azula abducted you, did she-"

"Yes." He answered without missing a beat. "She did." Iroh's eyes widened at how forward Aang was about it. "She paralyzed me, she entered my dreams, she planted her voice in my mind. She-" He stopped himself from venturing into what she had done to him _while_ he was paralyzed.

"She did to you, what Ozai did to her. Where did she learn-" Iroh shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"What? What is it?"

"For years, I was with Zuko, she was with Ozai. He must have taught her how to use the technique."

"No, she got rid of it yesterday. I felt it myself."

"I'm sorry, Avatar. But she didn't just get rid of it, she added something else."

"But, you can get rid of it, can't you?" His eyes were glowing with hope.

"I will try." Iroh placed his fingertips against Aang's temples. "Bear with the pain."

Aang twitched as the lightning traveled through him. The electricity rocked through his body, his limbs twitched violently in a selective seizure. With all his strength, he tried his best to suppress the screams that begged to be let out. The veins in his wrists pushed against his skin, the cries from his voice beginning to break through.

And then, it stopped. Dazed and disoriented, Aang refocused on Iroh. He was met with a sorrowful gaze.

"I'm sorry, Avatar. But she has developed her own style that I do not know. I cannot help you in this matter."

Aang's own expression sunk. "Then, can you do me one more favor? Please, have Azula meet me, as soon as she can."

"She'll be here in a few minutes. But please, as you speak with her, remember that we have not finished her recovery yet." Iroh bowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am not sure yet if she has discovered who she really is. Her personality is…Fractured."

"I see." Aang didn't know what else to say. "I'll…I'll try my best to not do anything too extreme."

True to his word, only a few minutes later, Azula entered the room with two knocks against the door. She stepped in, and the door slammed with a gust of wind. Another burst of air, and the lock to the doorknob clicked.

"Quite aggressive, I love that." The way she spoke always sent chills down his spine. "You know, it's still day, don't you? Usually we'd do this at night but, if you insist...I'm game."

Her attitude. She now spoke with her sassy, sexy, addictive attitude.

"This isn't a game." He tried his best to remain stern. "I know what you did to me, and I need you to undo it."

Azula crossed her arms, leaned against the door, and placed a single finger over her lips.

"I told you before; you don't need to force me to love you." He pleaded. "I already do. Please."

She sat down next to him, and slowly crawled up to him. Her breaths fell upon his, and he felt the soft pressure of her lips against his. A small electric shock surged through him again. And as she pulled away, she whispered to him: "I would only take back my actions for you, my little Avatar. Only for you."

Azula pulled away, smirked, and left the room.

Aang sat there in confusion.

Confusion about who she was.

Confusion about who he was.

Confusion on how he felt about who she had become.

...

"Sokka! I need to talk to you!" Katara rushed to her brother in the hallway.

"What is it?" He asked with a cheesy smile, tossing in his hand a small bag that clinked when it landed in his palm.

"Aang told me that you know something! Something him that he can't tell me." She pulled him into a room and closed the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katara." He shrugged.

"Don't lie to me, Sokka." His pulse didn't lie. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm not." He closed the bag, bringing his full attention to her. "All I remember is that I made a deal with Toph, and I get twenty percent of her earnings from the EKBF, isn't that great?!"

"Did I hear you talk about something concerning Sokka and Twinkletoes?" Toph's cocky voice came with a toothy grin, and opaque green eyes, a huge bag slung over her shoulder. To a random bystander, it looked as if she was carrying another person in a body bag.

"Hey! Where's your belt?!" Sokka screamed.

"Can it, you snitch!" She slammed her foot into the ground, and knocked him off his feet.

"You know, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Katara couldn't sense any pulse that indicated a lie.

"Tell me."

"With pleasure." Toph cracked her knuckles. "Of course I'm only doing for Aang. I just...I just love him so much." An even wider grin graced her expression. She had found a way to get to Katara, too.

"Just tell me." Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew Toph was just kidding, but found it annoying nonetheless.

"Okay, here's how it went down."

…

_"Fine! You want to know?!" Sokka shouted._

_"Let me hear it! I love juicy secrets!" Toph jumped into the air._

_"You have to make a deal with me first."_

_"You name it, it's yours."_

_"I want twenty percent of your earnings as champion."_

_"Done! What's the secret?"_

_"Aang doesn't want Katara to go with him to the village of Fei Xing."_

_"That's it?" Toph asked, dejected. "That's what's eating him up?"_

_"Hey, he really loves Katara. What can I say?"_

...

"...That's all?" Katara asked. "Why would he not want me to go with him?"

"You know the airbenders," Toph shrugged. "And the way they are."

"Apparently, I don't know much about the airbenders, because I don't know what you mean."

"Look, Katara. The airbenders aren't exactly open to other cultures."

"What? Aang's never hurt anyone just because of where they come from or what color their skin is, what makes you think that they'd have a problem with me?"

"Think about it. They locked themselves up in their temples! They cut all ties with the world. Do you really think that they'll receive him with open arms?!" She stomped into the ground. "He's been gone for the last one-hundred years. Having your entire race wiped off the face of the earth isn't exactly something that you forget. And I'm pretty sure that they won't give him a welcome home party just because he's the Avatar."

Katara remained silent while considering Toph's logic.

"I don't care." She answered. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't want me to go. I'm going."

"Hey," Toph shrugged. "I'm not the one who's making that decision, he is."

...

"Uncle, why don't you just teach him?" Zuko spoke to Iroh.

"I'm old, and hurting." Iroh acted as if his joints were in continuous pain. "I cannot teach him anything. But you are a capable man, and to have this in his arsenal will be most beneficial."

"But-"

"Prove to me that you are better than me, Prince Zuko. Prove it to me, so that I know that I was able to help you, after all that has happened. Prove to me, that you are not your father's puppet."

Zuko sighed, nodded, and walked over to Aang.

"Avatar." Aang turned around when he heard his title.

"You can call me Aang, Zuko." He smiled. "Don't feel like you need to use my title."

"This way." Zuko led him out into a greater part of the courtyard. "Follow my lead." Zuko began to move from his horse stance.

"Uncle learned this from studying the waterbenders." Zuko widened his stance. "Feel the energy that flows in you." He looked towards his uncle, who nodded with a smile. "Can you feel it?"

"I-I think so." Aang stuttered.

"Good, now follow this motion with me." Zuko placed his hands together on his right side, with two fingers, he slid his left hand down his forearm to his shoulder, down to his stomach, and back up, returning to the form. "Good." He praised as Aang mimicked him. "Remember, the energy has to pass through your fingertips, to your shoulder, _down_ to your stomach, and back out through your other arm."

"I think I've got the motion down." Aang smiled. "Are we going to actually try redirecting lightning?"

"Yes." Zuko answered to Iroh spitting his tea out.

"WHAT?!" Iroh shouted. "You are going to actually redirect lightning?!"

"He can do it, Uncle." Zuko nodded. "He's the Avatar." Zuko looked towards Aang. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Zuko. We can't do this. The risk is too high." Iroh pleaded with his nephew.

"Uncle, you said that I was going to teach him, so let me." Zuko tried to push his way past his Iroh, but was held back.

"Aang!" Katara's voice drowned out the argument that the two were having.

"What is it, is something wrong?" He asked.

"I talked to Sokka."

"Oh." His gut sunk, butterflies began to form in his stomach. "And what did you decide?"

"I decided that I don't care."

"Y-You don't?!"

"No, I just want to be with you. I won't let you leave me behind."

"Leave you behind? No, I wouldn't leave you behind…But wait, what are we talking about again?"

"When you leave, I'm coming with you."

"Leave? Leave to go where?" Katara's eyebrows raised at his cluelessness.

"When we go to find the other airbenders. I'm coming with you."

"Oh-Okay. Yeah," He decided to play along with her false presumption. "We'll both go." He hoped that she didn't see his lie, but judging from the light in her eyes, she wasn't paying much attention to it.

...

"Calm yourself, Zuko! Not now!" Iroh could see the fire growing in his nephew's eyes. Untempered anger, begging to be unleashed.

"No! We need to do this now!" He pushed his uncle aside, and let loose lightning from his fingers. A crackle roared through the courtyard, and shot straight for Katara. Time slowed, and Aang saw the pure fire skip across the air.

In the millisecond that he sensed it, he acted.

He wouldn't see this happen again.

With air, he pushed her down, and lifted his hand towards the lightning. It struck him, and for a single moment in eternity, he felt the mass of energy race through his body, and exit up towards the sky in an echo that shook all of Ba Sing Se.

With shocked looks, they stared at Zuko, his face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." He bowed, and ran off.

"Is everything alright?" Iroh rushed to Katara and Aang.

"Yeah, we're okay." He held a hand out, and helped her onto her feet.

"You did very well. Perfect. And on your first try, even." Iroh smiled. "You're sure that you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dusty, that's all." Katara answered.

"Please," Iroh bowed. "Do not hold a grudge against him. He is still confused and angry about what his father did to him."

"It's okay. We know." Aang answered. Iroh bowed again, and ran after his nephew.

"What happened to him?" Katara asked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's…let's go get something to eat." He shrugged. She felt the anticipation, or was it-_fear_ in him as he finished the thought.

…

"You forfeit the title?! How could you do that?!" Sokka shouted at Toph.

"I got an advance payment! Do you not see the 'Me' sized bag of gold?!" She plopped the sack onto the floor.

"Sokka!" Aang called to him.

"What?!" Sokka frustration from Toph's resignation echoed through his voice.

"What did you tell Katara?"

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" Toph slammed her foot into the ground, a rock shot up, and knocked him out.

"Come here, Twinkletoes. Let's chat." Toph closed the door behind them, but at the same time, eyed the figure just outside in the hall.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Behind the door, it's _her. _Let's talk somewhere else."

Aang nodded, opened his glider, and took off from the balcony with Toph on his shoulders.

He flew up to the peak of the palace's tallest tower, they sat next to each other, to him it seemed like Toph was shaking, unsure, and even afraid.

"It's okay. I've got you." He guided her to sit down beside him. "Now, when you say 'she' you meant, who?"

"Azula." His heart sunk when he heard her name. "Look, I know that you've got feelings for both of them. Sokka's the one you had to worry about, I waved a bag of gold in front of his face, and he squealed like a pig!"

"But he did tell you. And you told Katara-"

"I told Katara that you were afraid of how she would react if you told her that you wanted her to stay here while you go look for the other airbenders. He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Twinkletoes. I've got your back." She grinned.

"But how did you fool Katara?"

"I'm a good lie detector, but I'm a great liar, too." She grinned.

"So, what would you do in this situation? No one seems to have an answer for me. No one is able to help."

"You know my philosophy on everything, deal with it, head on!" She threw a punch in the air. "Tell her how it is, plainly. Be direct, and she'll understand."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"...Don't lie to me, Twinkletoes."

"Okay." He took a deeper breath. "I'll tell her."

"That's better." She struck his arm with a fist. "I'm proud of you. Now, let me down so that I can see again."

...

Katara stood at the balcony of her room. Her hand waving in the air, slowly gathering water from the billions of droplets suspended around her. She'd gather them up into a ball, and then release them, before gathering them up again.

_That's not it._ She thought to herself. _That wasn't what Aang told Toph. She lied to me._ Katara was more confused than she was angry. _Toph's never been prone to hiding the truth. Then why…?_

Two knocks from the door kicked her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" She shot a vengeful look at the Fire Nation Princess.

"Relax, I just came to talk." She raised her hands. "No schemes, no secret plans. I promise." Katara gathered water in her palm, and held it, ready to strike. "Listen…Just listen."

Katara lowered her hand. Azula came closer. "What do you want?" She let the water in her hands dissipate into the air.

"I know that you don't like me after what I did to you, but-" Azula pulled back the bangs, revealing her deep crimson scars. "The Azula that took you prisoner is long gone. She wasn't who I really am. She was a puppet for the Firelord. I've changed. _Give me a second chance_."

Katara flinched. Those are the exact words that she had said to Zuko long ago.

"You can sense it, I know you can. Am I lying?" Everything Azula said was apparently true. "If you don't trust me, then let me tell you the one thing that the Avatar couldn't tell you."

"What?" Katara loosened her stance further. Azula lifted her hands, and sat down.

"I'm not in any position to try and hurt you. I don't want to hurt you"

No change in pulse.

"But you tell me if I'm lying. The Avatar loves you-"

No change in pulse.

"-but he also loves me."

No change in pulse.

"That's a lie." Katara denied the truth. "You tortured him. You brainwashed him. You manipulated him."

"…I did." Azula nodded. "I will admit the truth. I did. And I regret that. I wish I could take it back." She looked at her hands. "So I did my best to try and fix it." She looked back up at Katara. "You care about him, I care about him. Don't you see it?" Azula's eyes held innocence and caring that Katara had never seen.

"I do. Every day." Katara's voice softened. "Every time I see him, there's a pain in his eyes, something that tears at him in his heart."

"It's us." Azula continued. "_We're_ tearing him apart. He's hurt because he thinks that he has to choose between us. Let's end his pain."

"Are you suggesting…?"

"He loves me. He loves you. We love him. Why can't he love us both?"

Katara didn't answer immediately. But when she did, it was a one word answer.

"Okay."

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 10/23/2014**

**A/N: **

**Relationship statuses in lyrical form:**

"_. . .Nothing lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change. . ." _**(Azula to Katara)**

"_. . .And when your fears subside, and shadows still remain. . .I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame. . ." _**(Azula to Aang/Katara to Aang)**

-_Guns N' Roses, "November Rain"_

**What do you think? Let's end his suffering.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**CHAPTER RATING: M (Language, Violence)**

**A/N: **

Okay, after input from readers, I've come to the realization that the perspective of this story is causing an immense deal of confusion about what's going on.

So, even after all this time of writing it in Third Person Limited, I guess we're switching to Third Person Omniscient.

All for the ease of understanding.

Additionally, remember: Meta References are fun.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

He ran, resolute on finally admitting the truth to her. His footsteps became lighter as he came closer, the burden that clung with this secret, lifting-becoming lighter with every inch of progress he made.

His hand turned the doorknob, and he burst into the room.

"Katara!~" his voice trailed off into nothing

Before him, Azula sat on the bed. Katara sat across from her, in what appeared to be a secret meeting.

Something was wrong.

_There's no way that Azula and Katara could come to any compromise regarding anything! There had to be some way to rationalize this...!_

_It was a trap. It has to be. Katara had been brainwashed, and Azula was going to kidnap him like she had before, then she'd present him to her father, and that would be the end of it._

Those thoughts raced through his mind in a matter of milliseconds.

"A-Aang, don't panic. Let me explain." Katara tried to calm him, but his eyes were already frozen in shock. "Please, just sit down."

He was shaking his head. And then he took off, sprinting down the hall, he opened his staff, and began to fly. Katara and Azula chased after him.

"Stop him!" Azula whispered, and Katara reluctantly nodded. She didn't want to do this, but what other choice did she have? It was all a massive mess of confusion and misunderstanding.

Katara pushed her arms forward, and pulled them back in.

Aang felt his body seize up, and crashed into the ground.

_Scream for help_ he thought, and took a deep breath.

"Toph! Sokka! He-" a surge of electricity skipped across the ground, it struck the soles of his feet, and his throat closed up, denying his plea for assistance.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but we just need some time to explain." Azula said to him. "Please, don't make us do any more."

His smothered screams reached no one else's ears. They carried him, and took him to the main office of the former organization known as the Dai Li_. _

They paralyzed him. They tied him to a chair. And with the combination of bloodbending and lightning, he found himself under their mercy.

"Please, Aang. Just, hear us out." Katara looked into his eyes, and read his expression. _He's more confused and hurt than before._ He looked away and let out a shallow breath.

"You're not Katara. She wouldn't do this." His head hung, his eyes, transfixed on the Earth Kingdom symbol engraved into the ground.

"She's right, you know." Azula's voice came from behind him. "The only thing I did to her was talk." Her shoes came into his view. "We're tired of seeing you in pain, and know how to solve it."

"..."

"Aang, please, just hear us out."

"..."

"We know you feel guilty about the situation you're in." Katara continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are! Katara would never do this to me!"

"You know what we're talking about." Azula interrupted. "The situation you're in, between_ us!" _He still held his head down, unable to look either of them in the eye. "We've agreed to..."

"To SHARE me?!" His voice burst out. "Am I just a toy for you to pass around?!"

He waited for their answer.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And no answer came from either of them. Convinced that they were playing games with him, he looked up, and nearly fell over in his seat when he saw them, frozen, as if time had stopped.

"Katara...? Azula...?" The anger and frustration in his voice shifted into concern and fear. "What's going..." He took another deep breath. "ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! NOW COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Maybe I'm just craz-_

"Whucha doin'?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

"I hate you." He groaned. "What do you want from me? Why do you keep haunting me? You want to see how I figure this out?"

"Take it easy." The raven-haired, red-eyed Trickster circled around. She ran a finger down his bonds, and cut them in half. "I think I earned a thanks from you." The mischievous smile that she wore only angered him more.

"This is what you were talking about? This is what you think I wanted?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, spiderbull! You don't want to set off a stampede that you can't stop!" Her darker tone of voice stopped him. "Now, onto business!" She raised her hand, one finger pointed towards the sky.

"What? Did you do this?"

"No." She shook her head. "This isn't what _I_ had in mind." Her eyes were glowing with joy. "Humans, so innovative."

"What?"

"That's right! This whole plan to treat you like a piece of meat to pass around the table came from those two, not me." She shook her head. "If it was my doing... I'd be gory! It'd be intense! It'd be...TRAGIC!"

"You're sick."

"I know. And I love myself for it." Her smile was even more evil than Azula's, it formed a knot in his stomach to see it.

"Why are you here then?"

"As always, I'm here to help you figure out what you're going to do." She snapped her fingers, and he found himself in a new room. A comfortable room, with a table, chairs, and even a small fountain. But, Aang also noticed: No doors, and no windows.

"Where are we?"

"Oh. That doesn't matter. All you need to know, is that..." She floated over and knocked on the solid wall. "There no way in." She knocked down the opposite wall, and revealed an infinite blackness with sparkling lights, and brilliant swirling colors in a multitude of patterns that stretched across the entirety of the abyss. "...And there's no way out." She snapped her fingers, and he found himself now laying down in a long couch. "I'll be your therapist." She was now wearing thick, black glasses, and dressed in tight clothing that he had never seen before. She tapped a pack of paper with a pointed object. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Hey, is that a brush? can I see-"

"NO TOUCHING!" She smacked his hand away, and calmed her burning red eyes. "Now, lean back." She tapped the object on the pack again. "What is the problem?"

"One question."

"Afterwards, you answer all of mine."

"Deal." He pointed out to the black abyss. "What is that?" Caught in his sight was a mass of colors that appeared in a spiral.

"That, Avatar. Is called 'The Milky Way,' it contains billions of other worlds, but even it is just a small speck amongst everything in the universe."

"Have you been there?"

"You said one question."

Aang shot her a dirty look for denying him an answer.

"Fine. What is it?"

"How do you feel...?"

"Confused. Conflicted. It's complicated."

"Oh, Come on. It's not that bad. Trust me, I can see every tiny piece of stuff you're made out of. _You're_ complicated. This is not." She leaned in closer and added in a whisper: "By the way...I can see it, Azula wasn't lying when she took out the remaining lightning. So how you feel about her is real."

"You wouldn't understand how I feel."

"So explain!"

"I don't know what I should do. How do they expect me to love them both?

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"I know how weak I can be. And I know that as time goes on...I may lose my feelings for one of them. And then I'd hurt one of them so much, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I see..." Her words hung there for a few moments. "Aha! I've got it!"

Aang stared into her excited-now diamond, eyes.

"..." He stayed silent.

"Well?!" She asked.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?!"

"Why can't you just...Okay, what is it?" Her playful grin grew wider.

"It's this." She manifested a golden coin that he had never seen before. "This side, is heads." There was a man on that side, with a very strange haircut. "This side, is tails." She turned it, and Aang saw a woman holding a torch, a book, and wearing a crown.

"Who are those people?"

"This man is named Washington. This woman, is named Lady Liberty. They came from there." She pointed to the Milky Way.

"So you have been there." He asked and she winked.

"I'm going to toss this, you call it in the air, and we'll go from there."

"Wait. How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes." She grinned

"Here then." She handed him the coin. And he took it, turning it and examining it. "A plain Golden Dollar. You only have one choice here, Heads or Tails? Pick one." She snatched the coin back.

"But I don't even know what Head or Tails represents."

"Heads." The coin morphed into an image of Katara. "Tails." The other side had changed into Azula. "Take your pick."

"I told you, I can't decide that by myself." His expression hardened.

"Okay. Then will you let fate choose for you?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Then let's see what fate has in store for you." She took the coin, and rested it on her thumb. Katara's image faced the ceiling. And with a flick of her thumb, he watched the coin spin for what seemed like an eternity, before or came barreling down.

It crashed into the ground, breaking through the wood with a sound that wouldn't be possible with such a small object. A dust cloud shot up, and when it cleared...

"Oh my Me!" She cupped her cheeks with an open mouth and eyes that were almost popping out of their sockets.

"W-What?" He coughed at the dust still in his mouth.

"You'll never believe it!" She pointed at the coin.

Embedded in the wooden floorboards, the coin stood upright, neither side had been chosen.

"How is this even possible?" Aang reached down, and with a firm grip, picked up the coin.

But it didn't budge. He tried, but couldn't lift it at all.

"You can't change what Destiny has decided. No one messes with Destiny. She's a killer." Aang's tired look was met with a nod.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that Destiny doesn't want you to pick any side. She wants you to see both sides of the coin first."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, strap yourself in! You're going to have one hellacious ride!" She nodded. "Oh, and stay with me on this. It could become extremely confusing. It's something that I've never seen before."

"And what exactly does that-" His head jerked to the right, his eyes focused on the coin. He tried to pull away, but couldn't find the strength. On either side of the coin, he saw two images before him, images that began to move, and he found himself both observing, and experiencing what he saw.

"It means that two things are going to be happening all at once, so hang in there."

He heard her snap her fingers.

* * *

**A/N:** Seriously, stick with me here, it's the first time that I've done this. And I hope I can pull it off.

* * *

It seemed like the events unfolding before him were just that, playing before him. He had no choice in what was being said, but could hear himself speak. He had no choice in what he did, but could feel himself move.

And there he sat, on a chair, hunched over. Where? He didn't know. When? He didn't know. But that wasn't the oddest thing happening. The room was split in half, there was a visible line the split him in two. Identical doors sat opposite of each other, and opened at the same time.

On his left, Katara walked into the room. On his right, Azula walked into the room. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge the other's presence.

"What are you doing here?" He noticed how he only addressed them as if they were only one person. "I told you that I as going to do this alone."

"Aang, your not alone..." Katara started.

"...I'm here for you." Azula finished.

"I have to do this alone. It's my destiny." He looked at his hands. "I'm the Avatar. I need to defeat the Firelord. By myself."

"Look, I know that you're frustrated about the airbenders..."

"...But pushing me away isn't going to bring them back, it's not going to help you, either." They sat down across from him.

In his vision, he saw the coin. Heads and Tails, split in perfect symmetry, Katara and Azula, merging into each other.

"Frustrated isn't the word to describe it. I wasn't there for them then, and I wasn't able to save them now." He sighed. "I failed twice, and now I don't even know if I can do it at all."

"I know you can do it." Katara spoke.

"You saved me." Azula said by herself.

"Let me help you." They both pleaded.

Their hands came up to his cheeks, and their soft lips met his, taking away, in the brief moment, the pain.

"It's almost time." He whispered, and returned to his feet...

And the scenery changed before him.

The burning sky stained with blood. Sozin's Comet, a massive ball of flaming ash trailed across the sky. And in the scorched Palace courtyard, Firelord Ozai stood before him.

He looked to his left.

Katara's body lay on the floor, unmoving.

He looked to his right.

Azula's body lay on the floor, unmoving.

Their bodies scorched beyond all recognition, their clothes burned and scarred in flame and shadow. His heart sank, shattering into pieces that seemed to cut him from the inside out.

"A poor child." Ozai proclaimed. "The Universe, Fate, Destiny! All sent me children to kill. First the Avatar's whore of a lover. And now, the powerless Avatar himself."

Aang fell to his knees. The burden he couldn't bear. The woman that he loved...

His eyes began to glow, and his gaze transfixed on the man who was so ruthless as to kill so many. Ozai returned Aang's anger and hatred with a perverse smile.

"Perfect." Ozai whispered, and charged forward.

And the scenery changed before him.

The Avatar State had been lost. He stood now in a cell, hanging by bonds that he had seen in his vision. Hands and mouth, bound in leather. Limbs restrained in steel.

The massive doors opened. And Firelord Ozai stepped through. Two guards followed, pushing heavy carts that squeaked with every inch they made. The immediate scent of death filled the room. And he feared for the worst.

"You were too weak." Ozai's voice rumbled. Aang tried to speak out in protest, but found no strength in him. "You couldn't even save the woman that you loved. How did you expect to bring balance to such a chaotic world?"

Aang's eyes were determined. He tapped into the Avatar State.

But found nothing.

"It is impossible. You've lost everything. And I will watch you suffer for the next one hundred years, as the souls of the dead burden your shoulders, and their cries haunt your ears."

The guards toppled over the carts, spilling their contents onto the ground.

Before him, the heads of his friends, Suki, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, every airbender in hiding he had met. Every man, woman, and child from the Water Tribes, and the last two, on both sides of the divide...Katara, and Azula.

The Firelord turned, and walked away, a menacing grin spread across his lips.

And as Aang stood restrained, he looked into every set of lifeless eyes before him.

Hopeless, he cried a lifetime of tears for every one of them.

...

His bonds faded away, and he fell to his knees. In a world of white clouds, and silver skies, a woman stood before him.

Her golden blond hair fell in waves to her shoulders. Her dress, a luminous white, pure and innocent. And in her eyes, he saw the knowledge of ten billion lifetimes.

"Arise, Avatar Aang." She waved her hand, and he stood as she beckoned him. "What did you see?"

"I saw the death of everything I hold dear. My friends, my people, innocents, and the two that I love." He spoke with no sadness, no remorse. In her presence, he couldn't find it in himself to express emotion.

"And do you understand why those events came to pass?"

He sat in thought. And in this moment, he realized who he was speaking to.

"You're Destiny." She nodded. "And now I know."

"Then, what is it?"

"I can't do this alone. I can't choose between them. If I choose one, then I'll lose them both."

"Correct." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into her eyes. "Do not fall into despair. _For in the end, everything will be fine."_

He saw in her eyes, her vague words were truth. But still could not find much comfort in them.

"Could you, show me, the ending?"

With a peaceful smile, she shook her head, and merely waved while fading away.

...

"YooouuuuWhoooooo?" A whistle came, followed by loud clapping. "Paging Avatar Aang! Come in, Avatar! Do you read me?!"

"What?" He refocused, and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good! You're up! Did you have your..." She leaned in closer, and whispered: "...vision?"

"Yeah, I did." He replied. "And I've decided."

"Great! I told you Destiny was scary! And you do realize that this was all destiny, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah. I do."

"Okay then! My job is fine, so...Here we go...!"

"Wait!" He stopped her mid snap. "Where?"

"Back to square one." A wink and a snap later, he was back at square one.

...

Before him, Azula sat on the bed. Katara sat across from her, in what appeared to be a secret meeting.

"A-Aang, don't panic. Let me explain." Katara tried to calm him, but his eyes were already frozen in shock. "Please, just sit down." Katara was dumbfounded at his calm, if confused expression.

Knowing where his actions would lead him, he walked over, and sat on the bed. Azula pulled up a chair next to Katara.

"I'm listening."

Azula and Katara looked at each other in shock and surprise. This was the first reaction they wanted, but the last was that they expected.

"Okay, well." Katara started. "We know how much pain we're causing you."

He stayed still, not wanting to deny nor confirm their assumption.

"...We both love you, and we've decided that we can both be with you."

"And you two trust each other?" Aang asked. "No manipulation. No brainwashing. No hidden motives."

"Nothing." Azula answered. "I know that I'm not someone that you can easily trust, after the terrible things I've done. But that wasn't me." She turned to Katara. "And I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Katara nodded, and shot a playful, but skeptical grin at Aang. She turned back to Azula.

"Come here." Katara straightened Azula's posture. A light, innocent, and confused blush coming across Azula's cheeks. "Relax." Katara's hands ran through Azula's bangs, hooking them into her ears. "Bear with any pain that you feel."

Katara withdrew water from her leather water skin. Azula stiffened, but then relaxed. "That feels better. Thank you."

"I won't be able to heal it all, so, we'll need to have regular sessions." Katara smiled. They both looked towards Aang, each of them taking hold of his hands.

"We'll arrange those while we go find the other airbenders, right?" Azula asked.

Heat flooded his cheeks. Looking into their eyes, a mix of soft sapphire, and alluring amber. Both equally powerful, and loving.

"Right."

* * *

**PUBLISHED ON: 10/30/2014**

**A/N:**

**Please, please remember! META REFERENCES ARE FUN!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
